Rengoku
by deeplydemented
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a new psychiatric nurse at the Hikaru Medical Center. Her patient is an amber-eyed lost soul who keeps insisting she smells like white plums. What does his past hold for her future?
1. Chapter 1: Point One Percent

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in all its totality is not mine.

Author's note: If you don't want to know how this story came about, you can skip this. A huge influence of this fic is Linay's _Broken Pieces _(see my favorite stories page to view). Read it if you haven't; it is the standard I aim for in terms of RK AU. It does not mean though that this fic is just as dark. It took me two years to get a move on with this story and to be frank, my interest was reignited by the live action film. I know Watsuki-sama does not like temporary fangirls but alas, I have been bitten by the RK bug again. With that, enjoy :-)

FYI: I apologize for the missed grammatical errors and OOCness. References (from songs, manga, movies, etc.) that will be made throughout the story are attributed after the 'End of Chapter' tag. I like to borrow elements from these media to enhance the atmosphere of the story. I hope it makes sense to you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Point One Percent<strong>

_I'm in here, _

_A prisoner of history_

_Can't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me_

_I need you to hold_

_All of the sadness I can not_

_Living inside of me_

* * *

><p>It was Kaoru's first day of work at the Hikaru Medical Center.<p>

From the outside, it did not appear like a medical center. It looked like something plucked from a coffee table book. Sunflowers lined the long, serpentine walkway towards the entrance of the main building. Three pastel-colored buildings sprung from the back of the main. The triangular compound was hidden behind tall, overbearing pine trees. In bold, maroon letters, the center's name was etched in the middle of the main building.

With a slight skip in her steps and her luggage in tow, she sauntered to the entrance. A stern-looking security guard inspected her carry-on bag and luggage. He curtly asked her purpose of visit. When she said she was the newly hired nurse, he shook his head and apologized, silently berating himself for not reading that day's log. He gave her a yellow ID and smiled at her. He took the luggage and said she could pick up her things later. She thanked the guard and smiled back.

As directed, she went to the third floor where she looked for Dr. Megumi Takani, the physician who interviewed her for the resident nurse post. Kaoru and her three other classmates applied for the job but only she got in. When she found out she was accepted, she knelt in front of Megumi and almost kissed her shoes in glee. With a slight croak, Megumi urged her up and Kaoru sheepishly stood. Her official first day was on Monday, November 7 at 8am.

Aside from the relocation, the job offer was far too irresistible. The one-year contract is automatically renewed eight months into the contract period, if one's performance was good. The salary was competitive by Tokyo standards. Not that she would be spending it on a regular basis as she was also given free meals and clothing allowance. Of course, as it was a hospital, medical and life insurance were provided. It was the perfect compensation package. Too perfect to be true.

At last, she got her wish. Ever since she could remember, Kaoru had wanted to work for Hikaru. For some reason, she was attracted to the appeal of the hospital. The reclusive center rarely opened slots for the public and so, when a vacancy was announced, she pounced on the opportunity despite protests from her other friends. They said it's a haven for serial killers. That could be true as nobody knows who is admitted in the center as well –very aptly so as it is a very special kind of hospital.

Hikaru Medical Center was an upper-class facility, privately owned by former war veteran, Saitou Hajime. It was founded 15 years ago, in the midst of the Boshin War. At that time, the center served as a refuge for the wounded. Now, the hospital served patients with special problems.

Mental health problems. Hikaru Medical Center is an asylum for the affluent.

Kaoru has always been fascinated with the inner workings of the mind. How thoughts form and become words. How words affect thoughts. How thoughts make people insane. Her friends say she chose to become a psychiatric nurse because she's trying to cure herself of her lunacy. She would laugh with them. The real reason is something she could never divulge.

Now here she was, November 7 at 7 am.

"Good morning, Dr. Megumi." Kaoru beamed as she approached Megumi in the nurse's station. She was busy looking at the nurse's logs when Kaoru greeted her.

Dr. Takani is the leading psychiatrist in this side of town. She has been in the business for a good 20 years. She assisted the wounded during the War and together with Saitou, helped found the mental health program for Hikaru. Looking at Megumi though, Kaoru felt that she hasn't aged a day. Straight-cut bangs framed Dr. Takani's oval face. Her long black hair was tied neatly by a purple ribbon. She wore a white trench coat but underneath was a black dress that could be mistaken as formal wear for a party.

"Good morning, Kaoru. Just call me Megumi." Megumi put down the nurse's logs. The nurse station was empty. Kaoru guessed it's because it's only 7 in the morning.

" You can call me Tanuki. My friends call me that." Kaoru chirped.

"Tanuki? As in a raccoon-dog?" Megumi looked slightly confused.

"Yes. They said it's because I have huge eyebags that look like the eyes of a raccoon," Kaoru pointed at her eyebags, "and I am very friendly like a dog." She flashed a huge grin.

"Oh, well I sure hope you won't lick us. The eyebags—it sure doesn't seem you don't get much as sleep as you're very early. It's just 7am." Megumi said, looking at her watch.

Kaoru bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Megumi-san. I couldn't help but come in this early. I was so excited. I even woke up before my alarm rang."

Megumi waved her hand to dismiss her apology. "I understand. I was like you fifteen years ag—I mean, when it was my first day as well."

Realizing she might have spilled her age to the new girl, Megumi collected herself and walked towards the nurse's pantry. "Inasmuch as I would want to, I will not be orienting and touring you around the center. I'll have to do some rounds. Komagata Yumi here, will do that for you. She's one of our tenured nurses."

"Nice to meet you Yumi-san." Kaoru bowed her head to greet the comely nurse.

_Nurse? More like a geisha in her past life_, Kaoru thought. Yumi had a mole under the left side of her lower lip. Her lips were polished with a bright red lipstick, stark from her pale skin. She wore her dark brown hair in a bun, similar to what geishas did. Yumi was a shapely lady. Despite her slender frame, she was very voluptuous. Her nurse's uniform appears customized to squeeze her in all the right places. _Hentai!_ Kaoru scolded herself.

It made Kaoru wonder whether the center required its nurses to be this... made up. _I'm going to resign immediately if that's a requirement. I don't even know what a mascara is,_ Kaoru huffed.

Sharing Kaoru out of her reverie, Yumi put down her cup of coffee on the white enamel table. She bowed her head as well. "Me too. Welcome to Hikaru Medical Center," she said with a smile.

Megumi turned to Yumi and gave instructions. "Yumi, please proceed with the orientation. You know the drill."

She looked at Kaoru and smiled, "We're glad to have you here Kaoru. Welcome to the family."

With a swing of her coat, Megumi left the pantry. The click-clop of her shoes echoed in the hallway.

"Please come with me." Yumi ironed the skirt of her uniform and tilted her head to prod Kaoru on.

Kaoru followed Yumi to an office not far away from the station. The whole third floor was painted in immaculate white. The square tiles were grey and marbled. Aside from the vision, mission and programs of Hikaru Medical Center, nothing can be seen on the walls.

Yumi entered a staff-less office. She looked tentatively at a stack of similar-looking small Samsonite luggage which had Hikaru's logo painted in front. She inspected each one and when she found what she was looking for, gingerly took it from the pile. She rolled the luggage to Kaoru.

"This is your kit. It contains your ID, uniform, work schedule and the center's bible. It's not a literal Bible, but it's what we abide by here. Break the rules and you pay." She said grimly.

Kaoru took the kit and nodded nervously. "I understand, Yumi-san."

"I'm just pulling your leg. Let's begin the tour shall we? Oh and you can pick up the kit after the tour. It's quite heavy."

_Samsonite luggage containing my kit? How fancy!_ Kaoru thought.

Setting her kit at one side of the room, Kaoru then followed her.

Yumi tirelessly toured Kaoru around the facility. Although it was a five-story structure, the main building resembled a very large house. Unlike the third floor, the rest were less sterile. Abstract and nature paintings speckled the earth-colored walls. Kaoru strained her eyes to read the names of the artists and recognized some famous mangaka. Each floor had a unique, artistic feel to it.

"Saitou-sama may seem like a chain-smoking stiff," Kaoru gasped at Yumi's description, "—don't tell anyone I called him that—but his wife has softened his demeanor. He personally buys these paintings and asks local artists to send him their work."

Kaoru could not digest what she has heard. "Saitou-sama has a wife?" she mumbled.

"You better believe it. Let's proceed with the orientation."

Yumi explained the architecture of the complex. At the heart is the main building. This is where the patients' rooms are located as well as the laboratory and consulting clinic. The three pastel-colored buildings surrounding the main one were the activity center, nurses' quarters, and function hall. Important meetings and company parties were held at the function hall. The activity center was the common area, which included a sports complex where one can play—supervised—billiards, ping-pong, tennis, badminton, or chess; a gym which only had an indoor pool and sauna; and an open patio to read books or just stare off to space, as she saw one patient do.

The triangular complex encloses a neatly trimmed open field in the center. Several cobblestone pathways intersected at the center where a water fountain bathed an abstract monument. It looked like a silhouette of a man and woman screaming but at the side one can interpret that they were kissing; at the back, the angle seemed that they were holding hands. Why this was the centerpiece of the center baffled Kaoru. Different types of trees alternated in random areas of the field. There were round cottages scattered in the field as well, encircled by a bed of white roses and yellow camellias. Overall, the central garden felt like a walk in the park.

_Being mentally ill just seems like vacation in an Italian villa when you're rich,_ Kaoru thought to herself.

"The mental health program we offer, though generally standardized and abiding by World Health Organization guidelines, is also customized for each patient. We also participate in clinical trials to ensure we subscribe to the latest medical breakthroughs." On their way to the function hall, Yumi was interrupted by an old man passing by, doing origami.

Kaoru gasped as she realized who the old man was. It was former Prime Minister Okubo. After his scandalous impeachment, Okubo left Japan to retire in Europe. Or so everyone thought. There were murmurs that he had dementia but Kaoru never imagined he would stay at Hikaru.

Seeing Kaoru's reaction, Yumi emphasized her next words. "As you can see, some patients are popular political figures so it's imperative we maintain their confidentiality. Saitou-sama has friends in the higher-ups who aren't as normal as media play them to be. We have to keep our mouth shut about these things. That's what you signed up for in that non-disclosure form."

Yumi waved her hand, gesturing Kaoru to follow her again.

"In your kit you'll also find a map of this huge facility. It will take you awhile to memorize this circuitous place but don't be frustrated – we all were. What won't take you a while though is memorizing the staff's names." Yumi led her to a nursing station in the fourth floor where all the nurses were.

Indeed, it wasn't very difficult to memorize ten names. Akane, Miyaka, Hatome, Kara, Zukita, Nekko, Uno and Irma. It astounded Kaoru that for such a huge center, there were only 10 nurses (including herself and Yumi)—and all female at that. Yumi said there wasn't a need for male nurses. The men could be found at the activity center though, training or supervising the patients in their play time. She spotted a few as well at the laboratory. And of course, the several uniformed guards in every corner of the hospital.

"I thought there would be a lot of us who'd be hired." She remarked.

"Oh, no dear. We seldom open slots for the public as there is no need. Our staff to patient ratio is very optimal. And besides, no one has ever resigned from our staff." Yumi reassured her.

"But the ad said that you were filling up some vacated positions. There were even five open slots." Kaoru said with conviction, as she has memorized the ad by heart.

"Really? I'm not sure why that's what the ad said. It must be a mistake at Human Resources. Our officer Kira is not known for being prudent." Yumi dismissed.

Kaoru couldn't shake a stirring feeling in her gut. Though she knew that the facility is famous for its unorthodox methods and advanced technologies, she is bothered with what she's learning now. _One doctor, ten nurses. In this humongous mental institute? That is literally insane, _Kaoru remarked.

Out of curiosity, she asked again. "Is Megumi-san the only doctor here?

Yumi nodded. "She has been since this center was reformed into a mental hospital."

"That would mean she's on 24-hour shifts?"

This time, Yumi shook her head. "We operate on 11-hour shifts every day."

"So that means we're seriously understaffed."

Yumi grunted, increasingly getting annoyed with Kaoru's questioning, rather, interrogation. "No. There are only 30 patients in this hospital Kaoru and 30 at any given time only. A patient can stay with us for a maximum of five years. We cure the patient of his/her illness in half a decade, that's our guarantee. If not…"

"If not?" Kaoru leaned forward, feeling that she will be learning about something terrible.

Yumi looked at her blankly and continued, "If not, we pay for the treatment of the patient for the next five years in another elite facility. That's why we're very expensive. Our efficacy rate is at 99.9%." A bit irritated at Kaoru's million questions, Yumi turned her back and walked towards a small opening at the end of the hallway.

_That would mean there's at least one patient who hasn't been cured. Why then is the facility keeping these patients?_ Before she could ask Yumi again, she saw that she has entered the back door at the end of the hallway.

All intuition of strangeness escaped Kaoru the minute she saw the sakura garden. Over a dozen sakura trees encircled a small bench cozy enough for a couple. There were other small cottages that dotted the garden, leading one to think it was a picnic area. That small bench though was the prime spot. It gave one a full view of the landscape.

Yumi sat down on the bench and urged Kaoru to sit beside her. "Beautiful isn't it? Unlike normal sakura trees, those never seem to wilt. Saitou-sama spliced them or something. When the workload isn't as stressful, we nurses love to go here, stare at the trees and meditate."

Kaoru looked up and reveled in what she saw. A soft wind rustled the cherry blossom trees. One of its petals landed on her palm.

For a moment, both of them were silent.

Yumi knew there was something troubling Kaoru. "I understand how you feel. You'll learn to love it here though. There are literally crazy days but then there's this garden that reminds you of the simpler, saner things in life." Yumi inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

Kaoru nodded. She looked at the petal in her palm. "I hope I can love it here indeed." She inadvertently said out loud.

Yumi peered at her and pursed her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't cry. It's okay now. It's okay…<em>

It was happening again. The voices in his head getting louder, reverberating harder. Every time these did, he would sink in one corner of the room and squeeze his eyes shut until these went away. He pressed his hands to his ears and rocked himself back and forth.

_Please go away. Please. Stop. _He would chant to himself, even though it was no use.

Nightmares keep haunting him. Every inch of her reminds him of that Day.

Her scent. Her smile. Her blood.

His eyes fixated at one corner of the wall. He saw a black figure, a silhouette of his tormentor. A woman with long, black hair. Eyes as black as her tresses. Lips as pale as milk. In her lap laid a bouquet of white plums. She offered one to him.

He reached out his arm, extended his hand. He crawled to her. With every unsure slide, the scent grew stronger. With every unsure slide, she came into view.

"Please let me see that smile again." He whispered.

Slowly, he was reaching the flower. Her pallid hand kept still, waiting for him.

He sat up; finally he took the single white plum from her clasp and inhaled its scent. It was as fragrant as he remembered.

He suddenly felt something wet on his nose and lips. He touched the substance and realized that the plum has liquefied into a pool of blood.

He looked down and soon, the liquid engulfed the floor and stained his trousers. He looked up and saw the room beginning to bleed. He slowly turned his gaze to her.

As he stared into her blank eyes, she screamed.

He screamed as well.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Kaoru jumped a bit, the scream piercing her concentration. Whatever happy thoughts she was mustering on working for the facility seemed to vanish with the scream. It sounded agonizing. Raw. Painful.<p>

"Obviously that was a scream, Kaoru. You have to be more perceptive than that to work here." Yumi clicked her tongue. _Why isn't she even bothered? Silly me, she's been here for so long she's gotten used to this. _It gave her the chills to know that in time, she will get used to that type of sound as well.

"I know, I mean who was that?" Kaoru sheepishly asked.

Dismissing Kaoru's embarrassment, Yumi smiled and then sighed. "You'll find out soon enough."

"But that can wait later. Are you hungry? Let's eat." Yumi reintroduced Kaoru to the nurses. They ate their bentos and shared stories over miso soup. Where she studied (Tanaka Medical School). How is she doing so far (Okay). Does she have a boyfriend (No). Did she ever have a boyfriend (No).

Despite the happy banter and friendly chatter, Kaoru felt goosebumps when she remembered the scream. _Who is that patient?_ Kaoru swallowed a piece of sushi as she pondered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Megumi cast a disapproving look at the tall man. She sat on a mahogany chair, arms crossed over her chest.<p>

Saitou remained calm, seated across Megumi.

The man behind the aged oak desk clasped his hands together. "There is no other way, Megumi." He said calmly, noting Megumi's glare at him.

"You're dragging that poor girl into your mess!" Megumi stood and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Saitou-sama, say something, please!" she stared at Saitou, who remained quiet.

"There is no other way, Megumi-san. You know that." The man remained seated and continued to respond to her coolly.

"But—it's too dangerous." Realizing she might have overreacted, Megumi retreated to her seat.

The man did not respond. Instead, he stood and lingered his eyes on the sakura garden outside his window.

Megumi sighed. "You've always been stubborn."

"And you've always been pessimistic, Megumi-san." He smiled.

"I just hope you're right."

"Me too." He watched as the blossoms fell on the small bench in the center.

* * *

><p>Work resumed in 30 minutes. By 1:00, Yumi took Kaoru to the patient's wing of the building.<p>

"Kaoru, as you may have realized by now, this facility has a 1:3 patient ratio. There are not a lot of patients in this hospital given the very steep price that one has to pay. But, it can get demanding at times especially if one patient is 'needier' than another. However, we have a policy that new nurses can only tend to one patient for the next six months. Consider it as a 'test' of your abilities as a nurse."

Kaoru braced herself for what she was to hear next. She was excited yet anxious. Finally, she will be carrying out the real duties of a mental health nurse. Finally, she will be meeting patients who scream bloody murder like that man during lunch. She has yet decided how to balance both emotions.

"So for the next six months, you will be catering solely to one lucky patient." Yumi grinned widely, as if she was telling Kaoru she won the lottery.

Kaoru tried to reciprocate the enthusiasm. "I see. And who is this patient?"

"You've got to be 'patient' Kaoru. We're getting to his room now. And yes, he was the one who screamed a while ago." Yumi winked.

Kaoru's heart sunk. The man who seemed possessed by a thousand demons. Her patient. "Oh, it's a he. Didn't you have a policy on female nurses handling female cases?"

"Kaoru, we're all women here so there's really no choice, ne?" Yumi said matter-of-factly. Yes of course. She just met all the staff a few minutes ago. There was no escaping the assignment.

Yumi stopped in her tracks and turned to Kaoru. "And besides, they're all the same Kaoru. They're all crazy. Some men even forget they have a dick due to their insanity. Some women think they do. So you know, same banana. Pun not intended."

Kaoru couldn't find comfort in what Yumi was telling her. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous as well. Usually, this type of case challenged her. She even sought for difficult patients when she was still a volunteer in other hospitals. _Maybe it's because of that scream. I've never heard someone scream like that before. _

She tried to shake her hesitations and asked to be briefed as distraction, "What's his story?"

Yumi sighed. "You can read his files. But anyway, rough overview: he got crazy around 10 years ago. You wouldn't want to know the reason. It's too gruesome. There's a cross-shaped scar on his cheek that hasn't faded since he was first admitted here. I'm not sure if it was self-inflicted. I always forget the story. "

"He's been diagnosed as manic depressive, borderline schizophrenic. So congratulations, you've got the complete package. The regular medications don't work on him. He has been a participant in several clinical trials for new drugs that can treat multiple mental illnesses. He has also been enrolled in nonpharmacological treatment- cognitive behavioral therapy, hypnotism, the works - but to no avail. It just seems he's damned to be crazy for the rest of his life. Or that he refuses to be treated."

Kaoru didn't like what she was hearing. It was her first time to handle a case with multiple illnesses. Remembering something, she asked, "I thought we refer patients to other facilities if we can't treat them in five years?"

Yumi nodded. "Before his 'contract' with the center expired, Megumi enrolled him in another clinical trial. Last ditch effort to cure him. He's her first patient that's why she's so concerned I guess."

Kaoru felt that they were nearing the patient's room as Yumi's steps became slower. "That's a mighty smooth overview for you. Hope you're ready for him."

They stopped on the last room of the wing. The door was a nondescript white. It was the only one with that color.

Yumi turned the door handle. Kaoru swore she felt time slowed as she did. Yumi opened the door and let Kaoru in. "Here we are. Room 417."

Pitch black darkness greeted Kaoru. She saw blood-red hair from the farthest corner of the room. The mop of hair gradually moved and stopped. Amber eyes glowered at Kaoru. She felt chills down her spine again.

Finally, Yumi was able to open the blinds. "I'm sorry Kaoru, he doesn't like the lights open. We'll have to settle with solar illumination." She said.

Kaoru nodded feebly. She couldn't remove her gaze from the patient.

Long, crimson locks covered the man's scrawny body. He was hunched over; his legs crossed huddled over his chest. Black shirt and pants highlighted his fiery mane. His hair looked like blood dripping onto his body. A deeply-etched, cross-shaped scar marred the left side of his otherwise alabaster face. He was glaring at her still. Those amber eyes were fixed on her.

"Kaoru, meet your patient, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin, meet your new nurse, Kamiya Kaoru."

Yumi's introduction fell on deaf ears.

Kaoru tried to avert her gaze but was locked in the embers of his eyes. Kenshin couldn't believe it was her. After 10 long years, she had come back. The smell of white plums assaulted his senses. The flames of amber eyes bore a hole through her chest.

Yumi observed silently.

_I'm in here_

_Can anybody see me?_

_Can anybody help?_

**-End of Chapter One-**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>I'm in Here<em> by Sia Furler. So in love with her voice and her songs. You shall see more of her in my next chapters.

End Notes: These notes shall contain my own thoughts on the chapter. That was effing long. It wasn't? Gomen ne, then :-(. I hope you were patient enough to read through though. Until the next one!

Next chapter: Kaoru begins her duties as Kenshin's personal nurse.


	2. Chapter 2: (Un)Settling

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: Rengoku means "purgatory" while Hikaru means "light" so *hint hint*. Yes, Rengoku is Shishio's ship. Got the idea for the title while watching RK Shin Kyoto Hen (which I did not like). The first part of this chapter was supposed to be merged with the first one but I think the cliffhanger worked better. As a result, this chapter is sooo long but it just had to be narrated this way. Speaking of long, I am beginning to see the length of this fanfic. I hope you will go through this journey with me. ^_^

**Chapter Two: (Un)Settling**

_Lover, can you help me?__  
><em>_I'm a child lost in the woods__  
><em>_A black heart pollutes me_

* * *

><p>"That scent." Kenshin murmured.<p>

A part of him knew that it wasn't Her standing by the doorway beside Yumi. He knew it couldn't be. And yet, the scent of white plums is undeniable.

He saw Her, clad in a traditional kimono and holding a basket of white plums. Her face was blurred however. There were black crisscrossing horizontal lines covering her features. He heard a static, scratching noise every time he tried to see if she was smiling. Despite the unnerving sound, he maintained his glare.

Kaoru thought she heard him say something but she couldn't be sure as his amber eyes were disconcerting her. He wasn't blinking. He was searching intensely for something on her face. She felt cold sweat pouring down the side of her cheeks.

Shaking her head and putting on a brave front, Kaoru greeted the patient. "Good day, Ken-san," she squeaked.

Yumi reached into a hanging box shelf near the doorway, and took a heavy expanding envelope. She gave this to her. "These are his records. You can review them if you wish but do it fast because this one's a very very special case—as I've mentioned." She turned her back to leave.

"Wait Yumi-san, are you leaving me alone with him?" Kaoru feigned bravery but her big blue eyes failed her, widening at Yumi.

Yumi smirked. "Yes Kaoru. Your official duty with Kenshin starts now."

"But won't I be shadowing you before being left alone with him?" Kaoru started crumpling her skirt. She has changed into the uniform, an off-white buttoned top and A-line skirt ensemble, during lunch. Speedy movement was impossible as it was one size smaller for her. Not that she intended to run away. However, given this predicament, it wasn't a far-fetched idea.

Yumi let out a small chuckle. "Oh no dear. That's not how we train our nurses. We teach them on the job. As your 'mentor', I deem this to be the best method for you to learn."

She opened Kenshin's door and smiled mischievously at Kaoru. "Have fun. By the way, don't tremble. He smells fear."

And with that, she was gone. Kaoru almost jumped at the sound of the door closing. She wanted to follow Yumi and negotiate with her the terms of their "mentoring." She wanted to cry. She wanted to leave Hikaru.

_Cowards do that. I'm not a coward. I'm a fighter. I can do this. _With a resolute sigh, she began her duties.

She surveyed the room and noted that it was a typical hospital room. It wasn't as personalized as Yumi described Hikaru's program to be. Unlike the other rooms which she got to peek at briefly, Kenshin's was lackluster.

Though there were luxurious sheets enveloping his bed and bespoke wooden furniture (a small hand-carved table, a plush couch and a few chairs), the room was eerily in order. His bed was made up. In fact, it seems it hasn't been slept at at all.

As she glimpsed at Kenshin, she saw that he was leaning on a neat stack of books pressed against the wall. They looked like old novels as she remembered the leather hardbound covers of her father's favorite crime books.

It seemed that time froze in that room. Kenshin wasn't moving, just staring at her.

Unsure of what to do next, Kaoru decided to review the report Yumi gave her. She pulled a chair and sat down, settling the heavy, expanding envelope on the table. She slowly removed its contents and started reading.

_HIMURA KENSHIN_

_31 years old, 5'3'', 85 lbs._

_Manic depressive, borderline schizophrenic_

_A recluse, starting to show signs of catatonia_

Kenshin's regimen mentioned medications that Kaoru wasn't familiar with. It was also very frequent, but at low dosages, and potent. These were termed as red, blue and white pills –

_Red pill: 50 mg thrice a day at exactly 8:00, 13:00 and 18:00 (MWF)_

_Blue pill: 25 mg once a day at exactly 15:00 (TThS)_

_White pill: 10 mg once a day at exactly 22:00 (Daily)_

She skimmed some parts of the report as Yumi already told her these. Section 1 contained his physical description while section 2 his background. The latter section caught her attention and she read carefully. However, it just mentioned:

_Patient admitted on June 10, 2004. _

_Cross-shaped scar bleeding, possibly inflicted a few hours prior to admission._

_Will start treatment for severe depression. _

Kaoru didn't expect that the file would not mention Kenshin's psychiatric history. Then again, with the patients the center has, perhaps, it was an additional security measure. Either that or someone's hiding something. Anyway, she'll ask Yumi later.

The report moved to Section 3, which piqued her interest.

_SECTION 3: CLINICAL TRIALS_

_Has been enrolled in 3 clinical trials for pfzer (2005-2008), Merck (2009-2012) and GSK (2012-2015)_._ Intervention failed for pfzer and Merck. In both cases, patient was removed from the trial and treated as an outlier. _

_Latest trial under GSK aims to treat mood disorder and cognitive recognition to minimize disruptions in mental activity. _

_As of October 17, patient is not responding to the drugs. Per advice, dosage has been upped from 25 to 50 mg. Results will be evaluated on December 7, as per guidelines of GSK. _

_Final evaluation is on December 31. _

_If intervention fails, patient will be withdrawn from the trial._

Kaoru's eyes widened with interest as she read on.

_It was recently learned that the patient has compromised liver functioning, a result from sustained injuries prior to being admitted to the center. Hence, he can no longer participate in other trials as the dosage of his medicines is already very high._

_Patient may need to undergo …_

Kaoru turned the next page and found that nothing was written. The next pages were unrelated to the one she was reading. _This again? What am I supposed to learn from an incomplete report? _Kaoru grumbled. Thinking she may have just missed the pages, Kaoru searched more slowly, careful to flip only one page at a time.

Kenshin observed Her, blinking unhurriedly to savor every moment. She was still, her mouth still blurred, the static still grating his ears.

He blinked and suddenly, she was beside him, looking vacantly at his face. When he blinked again, she was gone. The third time he did, she multiplied into three figures. All forms of Her were moving around the room. One version of Her was covered in blood, a trail of red following her. Another version lay on the bed, crying then screaming. The last one sat calmly on a chair, combing her hair.

"Please let me see your smile." He pleaded to each one. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, the only figure that remained was the one on the chair.

For the first time, She stayed. She was untangling the knots in her long black hair. The static began to dissipate. Kenshin silently stood up and approached her.

Kaoru was so determined on finding that missing page that she did not notice Kenshin nearing her. She only became aware of him when a shadow fell on the open envelope's contents. She stopped what she was doing and looked up, dreading what would happen next.

Kenshin gazed softly at her. He saw Her look up and stop combing her hair. He saw her pitch black eyes but not her lips. "Please let me see your smile." He repeated, louder this time.

Kaoru was baffled at his request. "Kenshin...?"

She only stared at him. It seemed she didn't hear his request. "Please let me see your smile." He repeated, more clearly.

_Okay, Kaoru, smile. At least he's not asking for your tongue or something. _Kaoru nodded feebly and curved her lips. The sides quivered though, turning the expected smile into a pained expression.

Kenshin saw Her lips gradually form into a smile. He anticipated it, his heart racing as he did. Then, her lips were gone again. Her ashen flesh replaced where her mouth should have been.

Immediately, she began disintegrating, crumbling like a mountain powdered by a strong earthquake. He desperately clung on to her—lifting her to stand, embracing her frame, pinning her to the wall behind, burying his head on her shoulders.

"Please don't leave me. Please smile for me… one more time." He whispered softly and repeatedly into her ear.

Kaoru wasn't sure what to do. Kenshin lifted her like a rag doll and pressed his body to hers tightly. He moved so quickly, she had no time to react. Whoever he was imagining her to be was apparently leaving. He thought that holding—rather, clinging—onto her would keep that from happening. He pressed her to the wall so hard she knew it would leave a dent on the surface behind.

He was whispering something in her ear but she couldn't make sense of it. She wasn't thinking straight. First, because she was being smothered to death and second, because it was the first time she has ever been with a man thisclose. _He smells like pine trees. Like the forest._ She mused. But back to reality.

"Kenshin, please let me go. I can't… breathe…" Kaoru wriggled under him but he did not move. Instead, Kenshin's grip grew tighter. Kaoru began to feel numbness on her arms.

"I will not let you go. Stay with me. Please…" There was desperation in his voice.

Even though a part of Kaoru wanted to indulge him, her body was not cooperating. For little movement she managed to do, she learned that her arms have begun to lost color. Swallowing became more difficult as Kenshin settled his head on the crook of her neck.

"Himura-san, please..." she croaked.

Kenshin did not hear what Kaoru was saying. In his mind, he was holding Her in his arms. The longer he held Her, the stronger the scent of white plums was. She wasn't leaving. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't bleeding. She was perfect like this.

Any moment now, Kaoru knew she would faint. She mustered all strength she could to move more forcefully and push Kenshin away. Instead, Kenshin took her arms and folded it behind her, latching his hands on to her arms.

She attempted to use the self-defense techniques she learned from her father, shifting her weight to her heels to lift this scrawny man but he was surprisingly stronger. She tried to kick him with her knees but sensing her movement, he crashed further onto her. He was unyielding.

_What do I do? I can't die on my first day of work! Should I scream? If I do, it might provoke him. If I don't, this may be my last day as well! _

The room began to spin. Her sweat became colder. Seeing no other way to get out of her situation, Kaoru screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

><p>Megumi returned to the nurses' station to relay some orders to Akane and Uno. She noticed Yumi was there but her apprentice, Tanuki-chan wasn't. "Where's Kaoru?"<p>

Yumi was typing her log for the day and answered nonchalantly, "I left her with Kenshin already."

Megumi could not hide her shock. She dismissed Akane and Uno, rushing to Yumi's side. "Already?! Yumi, you know it's her first day!"

Yumi continued encoding her report. "Well you guys threw me with that weirdo on my first day too. It's only fair." She shrugged.

Megumi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yumi you were already an intern for us before your first day of work! Don't you know the protocol?"

Yumi looked briefly at Megumi and asked ignorantly, "What protocol? I didn't get the memo."

Megumi clicked her tongue. She was worried the poor girl could be in dire trouble. "Did Kenshin take his medications already?" She looked at her watch and worried even more. "It's just 2:00 pm! Yumi, how could you?"

Megumi ran frantically, heading to Kenshin's room. She took a medicinal kit from her cabinet and called all the available nurses in the station to assist her. In case Kenshin was acting up again, she needed all the strength she could gather.

Yumi was still unfazed. "Relax, Megumi-san, Kenshin wouldn't hurt her. At least not after 5:00 pm."

Megumi glared at Yumi and spat, "You better hope he doesn't else this is your last day at Hikaru, Yumi!" With Akane and five other nurses, she disappeared into the stairs.

Yumi shook her head and yelled back, "Consider it a baptism of fire. Learning on the job is the best way to be trained! That's how I did it! Geez."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the stairs, Megumi heard a shrill scream. "That's from Kenshin's room!" Akane gasped.<p>

Megumi hastened her pace as they raced to Kaoru's aid. _Don't let us be too late! Kaoru, hold on. _

Once there, Megumi nearly broke the door from the force of her opening it. She could not believe what she saw. "Tanuki-chan!"

Kaoru was unconscious. She was slumped to the floor: her legs folded under her, shoulders hunched over, and head lolling to the side. She looked like a broken toy. Kenshin knelt in front of her, clutching his ears shut and banging his head on the floor.

Immediately, Kara and Nekko gripped both Kenshin's arms, pulling him to the bed. Kenshin resisted, releasing himself from their hold by rolling his elbows downward and chucking them on their hips. Both nurses grimaced in pain.

Miyaka and Hatome charged head on, careful to evade Kenshin's hands. They grappled his hips while Kara and Nekko tried to hold his arms again. Uno and Akane stood up, reinforcing the arm grip.

Megumi sat beside Kaoru and reached for a pulse. "Kaoru, are you okay?" she heard a soft but present pulse. Kaoru groaned.

Megumi let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the commotion with Kenshin and saw that the nurses were able to pin him to the bed. Acting quickly, Megumi took a filled syringe and inserted it into Kenshin's exposed left arm.

Once Megumi injected him with a sedative, he collapsed to the bed. The nurses let him go and sighed. Kara leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees. Uno panted. Nekko wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Thank you, nurses. Let's get Kaoru to the clinic." Megumi directed.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was dreaming.<p>

It was an action movie. Kenshin was the hero, gracefully dodging his opponents' moves. He was dancing rhythmically to the song of warriors. Kenshin backhanded Akane and Uno. He escaped Kara and Nekko's lunge. He withstood the combined attack of the six nurses.

Kaoru stirred when she saw a shadowy figure by her side. She opened her eyes and realized it was Megumi. "How are you feeling Kaoru?" Megumi asked, helping her to sit up.

"I'm fine Megumi-san. A little shaken but I am okay." Kaoru caressed her bandaged left arm.

"Are you sure? You look more than shaken to me."

Kaoru shook her head and smiled to relieve Megumi. "I am still alive, Megumi-san. That's what matters."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Megumi asked tentatively.

Kaoru nodded and narrated the turn of events—from Yumi's abandonment to Kenshin's strange request to his death grip. Megumi listened intently. When Kaoru was finished, Megumi was speechless. She stood up and fixed the medical box on the table.

Breaking the silence, Kaoru asked. "Would you know who he is mistaking me for?" Kaoru picked at her nails. She wasn't sure if she was ready to find out.

Megumi kept her back turned against Kaoru. "I don't have any idea, Kaoru," she replied.

Kaoru felt both relieved and disappointed. She was eager to learn his past but she was also hesitant to learn it now. Yet, she took a stab at finding more again.

"Megumi-san, as I was reading the documents Yumi gave me, I found that his files were incomplete. His psychotic history and future treatments were unavailable in the reports. Do you know what were in those sections?"

Megumi agreed hesitantly. "Yes but very minimal as regards his psychosis."

Noting the interest in Kaoru's face, Megumi continued. "Kenshin was brought here by good Samaritans who found him unconscious by the side of a forest. Since then, no one has come to visit him. We knew his name through an ID we found in his wallet. We checked his background but there were no records of him anywhere. We asked around the vicinity where he was found but nobody knew him. It's as if he has never existed.

"If you're wondering if his treatment is free, it's not. We get monthly checks from an anonymous offshore account for this. We have tried to contact the owner of the account but to no avail.

"When he woke up, we thought that we can get more information from him. However, he wouldn't speak. He'd just stare at the walls.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help." Megumi pursed her lips.

Kaoru smiled at Megumi. "It's okay, Megumi-san. Thank you for telling me this."

Kaoru paused and, having digested this new information, asked again, "That must be the reason he's been enrolled to several trials? Because you couldn't find the source of his condition?"

Megumi nodded. _Curious, this one. Be careful, Tanuki-chan. Not everything must be found out._

"And what if he doesn't respond to the latest one?"

Megumi wanted to be annoyed but she could feel the sincere concern the girl had for Kenshin. She looked at her kindly. "Don't worry yourself about these things, Kaoru. That's my problem as his doctor. There are—"

"I want to know." Kaoru said firmly.

Megumi sighed and said matter-of-factly. "Then, it's all over. Kenshin will never recover. We'll probably transfer him to another institution. But even so, I'm confident he'll stay the same."

Noticing Kaoru deep in her thoughts, Megumi decided to relieve her burden._ Kaoru isn't ready. I hate to say I told you so, old man, _she reflected.

"I don't think you should be assigned to Kenshin. We've underestimated the gravity of his illness and for that, I am very sorry. Yumi will be reprimanded for what she did to you as well. I'll talk to Saitou-sama regarding your reassignment. I apologize for the trouble it's caused you, Kaoru. I truly am."

Kaoru shook her head. "It's okay, Megumi-san. I can deal with Kenshin. I can take care of him."

Megumi saw defiance in those big blue eyes. _What a brave girl_, she thought. _Baka_, she sighed.

"Okay, Tanuki-chan. As you wish. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"Hai," Kaoru exclaimed. _Do I indeed? _She wondered.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kaoru was released and ordered to rest. Yumi accompanied her to the nurses' quarters. She apologized for what she did.<p>

"Sure he's manic but when he's throwing a tantrum, he just screams. He has never hurt anyone. Except of course when he doesn't want to take his medicines. Aside from that, he's just your regular statue. Staring off into nothingness." Yumi explained.

Kaoru gave a short smile. "I understand Yumi-san. I forgive you."

"Good! Get some rest as we'll start our 'mentoring' tomorrow. I promise, I won't leave you." Yumi walked towards the staircase and added, "At least when you're not looking. Just kidding!" Yumi waved goodbye as Kaoru went to her room.

Remembering her burning questions about Kenshin, Kaoru gestured to ask Yumi but she had already turned a corner. She settled that those questions could wait in the morning. She went back to her room.

From what she learned from the other nurses, the quarters were fully-furnished rooms which housed one nurse each. When she arrived at hers, room 265, her luggages were already brought to the doorstep. Kaoru tapped her maroon key card and turned the metallic knob. She placed the keycard on its holder, which prompted the central power to switch on. She rolled her baggage in.

Seeing the lit room, Kaoru gasped.

It wasn't a room at all—it was a Western-inspired suite. A luxurious living room greeted her. Three small couches flanked the petite, glass table. An LCD TV, complete with a cable box and DVD player, was perched on the wall.

She looked at the left corner to find a state-of-the-art kitchen: induction stove, two-door refrigerator, full-sized oven and marble counter. The refrigerator was stocked with vegetables and ready-to-cook meals.

The dining area was an arm's length away. Custom-made, mahogany chairs and table were carved with an intricate portrait of the sea. At the center of the table was a glass vase with an orchid flower arrangement.

Looking around, she realized that the walls were bathed in indigo. _They even know my favorite color, _she thought. _I don't remember telling them though. _She turned the doorknob of her room.

Still in wonder, Kaoru saw a bedroom, twice bigger than hers at home. The queen-sized bed looked very soft and inviting, and the large, overbearing pillows added to that feel. The bedside table had a few books written by Japanese mystery novelists. At the right was a walk-in closet too spacious for her things. Beside the closet was the bathroom, which had a large bathtub, a glass shower and a Jacuzzi.

At the left side of the bed were full-length glass windows, covered by heavy linen curtains. When she pulled the curtains aside, she smiled even wider. There was a veranda adjoining to her room. She opened the glass sliding door and saw that it had a small hand-woven table and chairs.

She also saw the splendid view of the landscape below. City lights twinkled, dotting the terrain in different white hues. The night blew its cold wind, bringing to her the smell of sakura trees. Aside from the crickets chirping, it was a completely serene evening. She reveled in the moment. When she began to feel cold, she went back inside.

She wouldn't guess that she was living in a hospital given this opulence. Then again, with the demands of the job, it wouldn't hurt if nurses like her went home to a room like this. It was something to look forward to.

After unpacking some of her things, Kaoru changed into her pyjamas. Only then was she able to examine her bruises. Both her arms had deep, reddish purple marks. Kenshin sunk his fingers into them so hard that she's sure those will last a while.

Kaoru's mind wandered when she remembered the afternoon incident. She blushed when she recalled how manly he smelled. While he almost suffocated her to death, Kaoru felt that she was in fact locked in a deep embrace. _As if I was a long-lost lover_. She dismissed the thought.

She recalled what Megumi said about his past. _Poor Kenshin. He's alone in his mind and in reality. Although I wonder…, _Kaoru didn't like what she thought next, _if Megumi-san is telling the truth. _Kaoru shook her head again. _Oh, Kaoru, it's too late in the evening to think of such things. If you're not going to trust anyone here, you'd go insane! _

She sunk on the bed and looked up the high ceiling. _I just have to be a good nurse—no, the best nurse Kenshin has ever had. I'll do what I can to help him. Kami-sama, give me strength and courage. May I succeed in taking care of Kenshin._

With that prayer, she closed her eyes and slept soundly.

* * *

><p>"Is that so?" Saitou lit another cigarette.<p>

Megumi brushed the first smoke off. "Saitou-sama, you know it's not allowed for you to smoke in the premises."

Saitou said wryly. "Megumi-san, you know I own the place so I can do whatever I want."

Megumi nodded mockingly. "Ah yes, of course, Saitou-sama. You never fail to remind me."

Saitou let out a puff. "It's because you always seem to forget."

"Anyway, I'm sure Kaoru doesn't buy my story. She will find out eventually. I don't know what I'll say by then." Megumi swirled her cup of tea.

"By then, we would have come up with a solution, another story to tell. It's too late in the evening to occupy yourself with these thoughts, Doctor. I'm sure we can think of something." Saitou flicked the ash from his stick.

Megumi watched as the embers of the fallen ash vanished. She sighed. "I'm too old for this, Saitou."

"We both are," Saitou inhaled deeply, "Let's just trust the old man, Kitsune-onna."

Megumi snubbed him. "You know I don't like being called the Fox Lady." She crossed her arms over her chest.

After the brief update with Saitou, Megumi went back to her office. The night dragged on for Megumi as she finished her reports.

It was peaceful for Kaoru as she rested her tired body.

Not the same can be said for Kenshin, who was tormented by Her screams.

* * *

><p>The following morning, training with Yumi began at 7:00 am.<p>

Kaoru shunned all her mixed emotions aside. She listened while furiously writing down notes as Yumi briefed her about Kenshin.

Yumi pulled out a medical box with the label 'Himura Kenshin' and opened it. "This is his 'crazy' kit. It contains his meds, basic supplies and forms. I've developed a habit of prepacking and labeling his drugs to ensure that I don't forget and he doesn't miss his medications. Maybe you should adopt that practice too. It's up to you. As he is also participating in a clinical trial, you have to answer this form every week to monitor his progress. Submit that to Megumi-san on time." She handed the kit to Kaoru.

Kaoru took it and studied its contents. She found red, white and blue pills neatly packed in plastic packets. Underneath was also the usual supplies – gauze, alcohol, antiseptic and cotton. It also had Kenshin's schedule. She unrolled the schedule and scanned it.

_ 8:00 am – bath; red pills (MWF)_

_ 9:00 am – breakfast_

_ 10:00 am onwards – free time (except for the first Thursday of the month for __special hours)_

_ 12:00 nn – lunch_

_13:00 pm – red pills (MWF)_

_14:00 pm onwards – special hours_

_15:00 pm – blue pills (TThS)_

_18:00 pm – red pills (MWF)_

_22:00 pm – white pills (daily); end of day_

"Yumi, what are special hours?" Kaoru inquired.

"It's our term for their individualized treatment. Kenshin's a unique patient so his are always experimental. Last time, we enrolled him in finger painting. All he did was splatter red paint all over the canvas so we ended that. This time, I'm not sure what we have in store."

Yumi continued her briefing. "Follow that schedule to the dot. If he's still awake by 11:00 pm, you're in big trouble.

"His mood is highly erratic. There are good days and by that, I mean he's just ogling the wall. There are bad days when he screams for hours. And then, there's very bad days when he just goes on an all-out rampage, punching the wall and tearing his hair." What Yumi did not say was that it was the first time Kenshin ever locked arms with a nurse.

Kaoru interrupted Yumi when she paused to catch her breath. "Yumi, I have a question."

Yumi pursed her lips and muttered, "Don't you always, Tanuki-chan?"

Kaoru scratched her head. "I promise I won't interrupt again."

Yumi gave a curt nod.

"Kenshin's files are incomplete. I was reading them yesterday but it did not explain how he reached his condition. Also, Section 3 had missing pages. I've asked Megumi-san but she said she doesn't know. Seeing you're the senior nurse handling him, maybe you do, senpai?" Kaoru awaited Yumi's answer.

Yumi admired Kaoru's inquisitiveness, reminding her of when she was younger. When she still cared. "Indeed, I am your senpai. However, Megumi-san is still the most senior of all. If she doesn't know then none of us does. Not even Saitou-sama. I'm sorry, Tanuki-chan but we could only guess why Kenshin became crazy."

Kaoru understood but was still disappointed that she wasn't able to find out. _Guess I'll never know. _She sighed.

They went upstairs to Kenshin's room. Kaoru was apprehensive but much more courageous than yesterday. _I've experienced his very bad mood. What's the worst that could happen?_ She thought. She also thought that when people ask that question, the unexpected worst does happen. She shelved her anxiety.

Yumi observed Kaoru and noted her unease as well as her bandaged arms. "Are you sure you're ready? It's so insensitive of me to begin with the training if you're still traumatized from what happened yesterday."

Kaoru nodded. "Thank you for worrying about me, Yumi-san. But I think I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Yumi smiled sincerely. "Ok then."

They walked towards his room. Kaoru gulped with every footfall. Finally, Yumi swung Kenshin's door open. Kaoru was walking (and hiding) behind Yumi. She tilted her head to peer at Kenshin. She was surprised at what she saw.

Kenshin was awake, sitting on the table and reading a book. His disheveled hair was in a low ponytail and his eyes were a calm violet.

"Good morning, Yumi-dono." He greeted with a smile.

Yumi hid her surprise from this new side of Kenshin. _Kaoru wouldn't be able to handle another twist in this crazy story_, she mused. _She'll find out eventually._

"Hello, Ken-san. Good morning to you too. I see you've taken a bath."

"I took a bath, that I did. I'm sorry if I did without supervision. It was a hot morning, that it was." Kenshin answered cheerily and politely.

Kaoru crossed her brows and blinked twice. _Who is that? Do my eyes deceive me? Wasn't it just last night when he was squeezing me to death? How come he's so calm? _She was baffled. Then again, he is mentally unstable. It saddened her, realizing this.

"But next time, you have to wait for me Kenshin. Understand?" Kenshin nodded. Yumi turned towards Kaoru and urged her to move forward.

Kaoru thought she heard wrong and clarified this to Yumi. "Yumi-san, you mean you watch Kenshin as he takes a bath?"

"Not only me, but also you. We have to ensure that he doesn't harm himself. We just stand by the doorway and leave the door open. Of course, we have to check on him every now and then though. Especially if he has a hard time scrubbing hard-to-reach places." Yumi winked.

Kaoru felt her cheeks became red. Yumi introduced her to Kenshin. "Actually, Ken-san, you will be seeing less of me in the future. Kaoru here will take care of you. I will be training her for now but in a few weeks, she'll be your personal nurse. Do you understand, Kenshin?"

Kenshin stood up and stepped forward. Kaoru took a quick step backward. He bowed at the waist. "It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru looked at Yumi and she signaled her to greet back. "Y-yes. It's nice to meet you too, Ken-san."

When they were both standing up straight again, they smiled at each other. Now that she could see him better, she realized that he wasn't as scary as she thought. In fact, he looked like a harmless, red-haired man. His cross-shaped scar could be mistaken as a birthmark. He was scrawny but lean.

Standing before him now, she saw an ordinary patient. _A patient I must take care of, _she smiled.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed with Kaoru and Yumi going about their routine. During the first week, Kaoru shadowed Yumi, assisting her only when necessary. In the second week, Kaoru began doing the easier tasks such as refilling his medicines, bringing him food and changing his bed. The following week, she was given more complex ones like feeding him and administering his medicines. By the end of one month, she will be left alone to take care of Kenshin.<p>

For Kaoru, the most difficult task was actually the least challenging one: supervising Kenshin's bath. Professionally, she thought it was unethical as they invaded his privacy. Personally, the task invaded her own. Yumi could only smirk as she saw Kaoru's discomfort.

"You'll get used to it, Tanuki-chan. It helps that he's got wonderful abs." Yumi said to Kaoru whose back was turned. Out of curiosity, Kaoru peeped at Kenshin through the bathroom mirror, saw the abs (and more) and blushed furiously.

Yumi snickered. _Ah, virgins._

Kaoru saw that indeed Kenshin had toned abs. But she also saw that he had so many scars on his chest and back. _It's impossible that these were self-inflicted. Could they be sword marks? But swords have been banned since the beginning of the Meiji era_, she thought.

Yumi wasn't wrong about Kenshin's good, bad and very bad days. She witnessed as Kenshin transformed from a docile man to a wild beast. She endured the kicks, slaps and punches he threw as she tried to feed him, to get him to drink his medication, and to appease him.

She also savored the moments he would respectfully talk to her about one thing over and over. Last time, they talked about the color red. The other day, he read to her one of the books in the pile.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 am. Kenshin was still awake, and Kaoru had tried everything to urge him to fall asleep.<p>

Kaoru saw his shirt was covered in vomit, a common side effect of the GSK drug. She took a clean shirt and towel from his cabinet then approached him. He was again slouched in that corner of books. It wasn't a good sign.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Ken-san." She said calmly.

Kenshin glared at her with his golden eyes. Kaoru swore he heard him growl. By this time though, she wasn't as affected as before. Kaoru lifted his shirt but Kenshin struggled with her. He kept flailing his arms, hitting her in random places.

Kaoru coughed as she was pushed away. She panted but held on to the shirt and towel. She tried again.

Kenshin again thrashed his arms, and was able to slap Kaoru on the face. Kaoru felt her face sting but she endured the pain. She was intent on changing his clothes.

She was starting to feel tired though. This was a very long day with Kenshin. He was more violent than usual. He ran around the fourth floor screaming and throwing himself to the walls. The other nurses wanted to assist her as they saw his condition but Kaoru insisted on managing him alone.

It was the beginning of the fourth week: her first day to be alone with him again. She had to prove to everyone, especially herself, that she could take care of Kenshin.

On her third try, Kenshin strangled her. He watched as Kaoru's eyes widened in terror. Kaoru pried Kenshin's fingers away but he tightened his grip further. How dare this woman enter his room as he rested! He was seething with anger.

"Ken-shin," she struggled to breathe. It was like her first day all over again. He had a chokehold on her and she was powerless. This time, she couldn't scream as her throat was slowly being crushed.

Kaoru sobbed, grimacing in pain and fearing for her life. Her tears fell on Kenshin's hands. He felt the liquid drip down his fingers. Kenshin stiffened.

_Ken-shin_, she whispered, placing her face on his palm, _I'm scared. But I want my heart to open to you. I want you to fill me up._

Kenshin let her go. The woman in front of her coughed and panted. She wiped her tears and looked up.

Kaoru saw his demeanor change. He must have seen Her again in Kaoru. She has noticed that the lady haunting him was both the cause of his madness and calm. Maybe this woman is his long-lost lover.

She saw as the last tint of orange disappeared in his eyes and reverted to a blank blue. She slowly slid to his side. "Let's get you changed."

Kenshin obliged her. She removed his shirt and wiped the vomit on his chest and face. Slowly, his blank blue eyes became violet. "Kaoru-dono?" he muttered.

Kaoru grinned, unable to suppress her tears of relief. "Go to sleep, Ken-san. Good night."

Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned back to the stack of books.

Kaoru closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She took his blanket and covered him with it. She stood up and left.

* * *

><p>"Interesting."<p>

The tall man whispered as he watched the surveillance footage of Kenshin and Kaoru's encounter. His brown eyes looked intently at what happened.

Megumi rebuffed him. "She almost died, you know. Saitou-sama, I don't know why you keep tolerating this."

Saitou let out a huge puff of smoke, "And I don't know why you keep doubting this, Megumi. You can see it too. That girl has stirred something in Kenshin's psyche. She's the answer, Kitsune-onna."

Megumi kept her arms crossed over each other. "She's also dead meat. The more she's unraveling Kenshin, the more she's getting close to the core of his insanity. It's like a moth to a flame."

"I know Megumi-san. But I have faith in Kaoru." The tall man interrupted, staring into Megumi's tired eyes.

He turned to Saitou. "Saitou-san, I think it's time for Kenshin's special hour. Schedule one immediately."

Saitou nodded. "I'll call the others."

There was a pregnant pause. The soft hum of the recorder was all that was heard. In one screen was a frozen frame of Kenshin embracing Kaoru.

* * *

><p><em>And I think<em>

_You're a mountain that I'd like to climb_

_Not to conquer, but to share in the view_

_You're a bonfire and I'm gathered 'round you_

_Set this old black heart inertia aflame_

**-End of Chapter Two-**

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: Black Heart Inertia by Incubus. As one of my favorite bands, Incubus pens wonderfully deep lyrics that are turned into a masterful song.

End Notes: For the technical stuff, I'd like to explain some :-)

In research, an outlier is one who deviates from the norm. This is removed from analysis because it skews the interpretation.

Antipsychotic medications which are very potent come in low dosages. These are administered once a day at most. Hence, Kenshin's are downing some major drugs, showing the severity of his condition.

Treatment for mental illness varies from one person to another as effects sometimes manifest itself in a few weeks while for others, in a few months. That's all :D

I apologize if Megumi is such a worrywart. You've got to understand, she's been treating the guy for a decade so she knows how dangerous he is. Regarding the tall, old man, you'll know who he is in the next chapter.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For following this story: Compucles, kawaii sakura-chan, mroscar, oro kenshin, Scarred Sword Heart, spot2001, SRAS9, and umbrala

For adding this story as your favorite: ageha otome, mroscar, oro kenshin, and thoughtsofawanderer01208.

For adding me as your favorite author: ageha otome

For reviewing my story:

emi - Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for seeing the potential. I'm glad I'm not alone in seeing how far this story can go. Indeed, KK for the win! Broken Pieces is a masterpiece, in my opinion, but that doesn't mean that my opinion is the only one that matters. I respect your view :) Til next time!

guest - Thank you for reviewing! I don't want to give anything away. So I'm not going to comment on Kaoru's ability. As a pervert myself, I will make lemon a target hohoho. I hope you enjoyed the intense KK action in this chap. Til next time!

J Luc Pitard – Thank you for reviewing! You forgot to mention, crazy author! Hope you continuously support this story. Til next time!

Melay - Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry if Kenshin is freaking you out. He's crazy after all. I hope this chapter showed you another dimension of his personality. Til next time!

Megumibitch - Thank you for reviewing! Nice name hehehe. Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :) Til next time!

Scarred Sword Heart - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that this story has intrigued you. Indeed, I too am fond of unstable Kenshin heehee.:) Til next time!

whatafreakyday - Thank you for reviewing me! Given Chapter 2, I don't think it's would get any lighter. I'm sorry but this fic is heart-wrenching :( I do hope you'd still give it a chance :) Til next time!

Next chapter: Kenshin spends his special hours with special people.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations, Conservations

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: I realized that Kaoru has become the main character of the story. And because of that, I focused my energies into giving Kenshin proper air time as well. We will finally know who the tall, old man is. Although I think you guys already do. This was a difficult chapter to write as I didn't want to give away so many things about the characters' past but I also wanted to get on with it and tell you guys! Bipolar, that I am. Get ready for OOCness as I spun my way away from the canon. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter Three: Conversations, Conservations**

_Everyone it seems_

_Has somewhere to go_

_I'm swimming in the night_

_Chasing down the moon_

_The deeper in the water_

_The more I long for you_

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up, startled by the loud rapping on her door. She squinted her eyes and looked at her phone. Those peepers almost popped out of its sockets when she realized that the alarm went off seven times. It was already 8:30 am. Her shift started 1 ½ hours ago.<p>

_Damn it!_ Kaoru scrambled to get out of the bed and get ready for work. _But first, the door_. She hurried to the front door, disheveled hair and all.

Yumi greeted her as Kaoru opened it. "Well, well, well. About time, Kaoru." Her arms were akimbo and her mole seemed to throw daggers at Kaoru. She looked at the barely awake girl and frowned as she saw the repeating bunny pattern on her pyjamas.

Kaoru apologized profusely. "Sumimasen, Yumi-san. I did not hear my alarm. I slept very late last night. Kenshin…"

"Kenshin kept you up all night?" Yumi covered her mouth, pretending to gasp.

Kaoru blushed. "No, it's not like that Yumi, not at all. He was throwing tantrums and he had vomit on his shirt…"

Yumi waved the hand that covered her mouth and chuckled. "No need to explain, Kaoru. It was a joke."

Kaoru scratched her head and bowed again. "I'm so embarrassed, senpai. I'm so late. And on my first month!"

She hit herself on the head when she realized Kenshin's regimen. "Oh my God, Kenshin's medications! He's missed his 8:00 am pills! And his bath."

Yumi nodded suggestively. "Yes, that's the most important concern. His bath."

Kaoru blushed beet red again and shook her head. "It's not like that, Yumi-san."

"I'm just kidding. When I found out you slept very late, I made it a point to do those duties. And besides, it's a Thursday so the only pills he'll be taking are later in the day."

Kaoru bowed again, this time in gratitude. "Thank you, Yumi-san. I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience."

Yumi shook her head and smiled. "Don't mention it. We're a family here so we help each other. As part of the family, it's my sisterly duty to tell you to buy a new pair of nightwear. Ladies don't wear bunny pyjamas to go to sleep in. They wear silk nightgowns." She left.

Kaoru pouted. _I am not a little girl! And so what if there are bunnies in my pyjamas? They're cute and cuddly!_

With a stomp of her feet, she closed the door and got ready.

* * *

><p>With a speedy bath, one run of comb through her hair and a quick shimmy into her uniform, Kaoru reported for work at 9:00 am.<p>

Immediately, she went to the nurse's station to review Kenshin's logs. She noted that Kenshin fell asleep again after taking a bath and eating his breakfast at 6:30 am. Although a bit shocked at the early rise of her patient, Kaoru still let out a huge sigh of relief.

Kaoru thought she heard Megumi's and a man's voice from the pantry. Ever so curious, she tiptoed towards the area and took a peek.

"I know you're in there, Kaoru. Join us." said the man.

Kaoru jolted, nearly dropping her clipboard. She placed it down on the adjacent table, and entered the room.

Megumi had her long hair down, swirling her cup of tea. Sitting across from her was Saitou, whom Kaoru saw for the first time ever.

Gold-flecked orbs looked like slits from a snake's eyes. He had thin, slick-back hair with two long slivers jutting out like antennae from his high forehead. His square face was framed by a hard-set jawline. He wore blue long-sleeved shirt and pants, similar to a Tokyo police uniform.

Saitou had a strong aura, and rightfully so, as he was a war veteran. As head of the Shinsengumi, he protected the then dominant Tokugawa faction. However, when the empire began to lose from the Choshuu clan, he vanished. Years later, he reappeared as the administrator of Hikaru Medical Center.

At least that's what the books say.

"Please sit down, Tanuki-chan," Megumi pulled a chair beside her and patted it.

Kaoru did as she was told, very hesitantly. Saitou continued observing her. _What the hell is it with gold eyes in this institution? _Kaoru grumbled.

"Kaoru, this is Hajime Saitou, our hospital administrator. Saitou-sama, Tanuki-chan."

Kaoru bowed her head and greeted Saitou. "Good morning, Saitou-sama."

Saitou returned the gesture. "Same to you, Kaoru."

"Where were you this morning, Kaoru? I didn't see you at the nurses' station." Megumi asked, taking a swig from her tea.

Kaoru bowed her head again to apologize. "I was late, Megumi-san. I didn't hear my alarm as I had a very rough night. I'm so sorry, Megumi-san and Saitou-sama. I really am."

"Oh, that's okay Kaoru. Make sure that doesn't happen again." Megumi said coolly.

Saitou took his cup of tea and sipped. "Himura gave you a hard time last night?"

Kaoru nodded. "He was particularly difficult yesterday."

_Paging Dr. Takani, please proceed to the activities center. Paging Dr. Takani, to the activities center please. _The intercom interrupted their "lively" conversation.

"That's me. I've got to go. Kaoru, have a wonderful day ahead. Saitou-sama." Megumi drank all her tea, stood up and excused herself.

Kaoru wanted to stand up and leave as well but that would be rude. Instead, she gawked at Megumi's empty teacup.

Saitou broke the silence. "So, we finally meet, Kaoru."

"Yes, Saitou-sama. It's nice to see who the big boss is." _Wow, that was inappropriate, Kaoru_. She mentally hit herself on the head.

Saitou snickered. "Is that what they call me?"

"No, Saitou-sama. They don't call you anything. What I mean to say is it was an expression. An idiomatic expression, like when, you know…you call the Prime Minister the big boss." _Right, Kaoru. You're on a roll!_

"I've never called the Prime Minister the big boss." Saitou drank his cup, still looking at her with that measuring stare.

"Well some people do." Kaoru mumbled.

Saitou cocked an eyebrow at her. "Like you?"

Kaoru nodded unconvincingly. "Yes, like me."

Saitou changed the conversation. "I'm sorry if I didn't welcome you sooner. I was very busy handling some matters."

Set on saving her face, Kaoru beamed at Saitou. "It's okay, Saitou-sama. I can only imagine your workload as the head of this center."

Saitou shook his head. "No, that I can handle actually. What I can't manage is the evenings."

"Why," Kaoru added, "if you don't mind me asking?" She didn't know why she had to include that next phrase –as if Saitou would share certain activities that keep him awake at night. She shuddered at the thought.

Saitou answered nonchalantly. "Missus likes holding these silly charity events, which I'm forced to attend. Apparently, when you retire, you go to these functions to keep yourself busy and still be socially relevant. Personally, I think it's bullshit."

Saitou took a cigarette stick from his breast pocket and lit it up. Kaoru thought she saw Saitou's eyes light up as well. "I'd rather spend all night long hunting down evil in my old police uniform, armed with my sword and my philosophy. _Aku Soku Zan_."

"Swift death to evil?" Kaoru whispered. She had read that Saitou was a ruthless bodyguard. Nobody who has ever seen his fabled move, the Gatotsu, has ever lived to tell the tale. Except of course, the Shinsengumi, who are now all missing or dead.

Saitou inhaled a long drag of the cigar. As he exhaled, he reverted to drinking his cup of tea. "But… that's a character I have shed. The one I don now is Tokio's husband attending piss-ass charity events." Kaoru watched as Saitou settled his cup.

He looked at her. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you, Kaoru. How are you doing so far?''

Kaoru smiled. "Fine, Saitou-sama. I am slowly adjusting to Kenshin's, um, moods."

Saitou sneered. "Moods? You don't need to sugarcoat it, Kaoru. We're in a mental hospital after all. I'm glad you're still alive. Perhaps, you have what it takes to care for a troubled soul like him."

Kaoru bowed her head. "Thank you, Saitou-sama. I am working hard to meet your expectations."

Saitou drank all his tea and put down the cup beside Megumi's. He flicked the ash on his cup. "Today is the first Thursday of the month. If you recall his schedule, he has special hours by 10:00 am. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? As I've heard just now, last night was a challenging one for you."

Kaoru became confused. Surely, she should have been told that Kenshin will have his special hours today. At 10:00 pm last night, Megumi said management wasn't sure. What could have happened from that time until this morning that made it definite?

"But what about his meds?" was all Kaoru sputtered.

Saitou shook his head. "Don't worry about that, Raccoon Girl. Yumi and the rest are more than capable of medicating him. You haven't seen Chibe right? That place has the most beautiful flower market in Japan. I've asked Uno to accompany you downtown. She'll be with you in a while."

Saitou crushed the short stub on his cup. Kaoru watched him. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He stood up and left.

Kaoru sighed. _What can I do? He's the boss. My only consolation is that I'm getting time to rest, I guess. _

She went back to her quarters and changed into a blue top and pants. A few moments later, Uno fetched her and they rode the center's car to visit Chibe.

* * *

><p>Megumi and Saitou watched as the car drove away from the center.<p>

"Is Himura ready?" asked Saitou, lighting another cigarette.

Megumi nodded. "He seems to always know when his special hours are. Yumi told me he woke up early to get ready for the day. He even cleaned his room. How I wish he could always be like this." She sighed.

Saitou didn't say anything.

They trudged the uphill walkway towards the main building. "How did you get him here so fast?" Megumi asked tentatively.

Saitou said bluntly. "It's Himura. You know how that oaf adores the man."

He added, "And of course, you."

"Saitou-sama!" Megumi protested, more loudly than she wanted.

Saitou smirked. "He'll be here shortly."

Megumi nodded. "Will the old man be talking to Kenshin as well?"

Saitou shrugged.

"And you?"

Saitou curved his lips downward. "I don't want to talk to Himura. But the old man says I should. So I will. I'll go first while the moron is not yet here."

Megumi looked at her hands. _10 years it's been. _

She looked at Saitou. _10 years of doing this and yet we're all stuck._

She sighed.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Uno arrived at Chibe, 60 minutes after the drive. That was the only time Kaoru realized how far Hikaru was from 'civilization'.<p>

On the way there, Kaoru learned that Uno has been with Hikaru for eight years now. She used to be a waitress at an inn in Kyoto but decided she wanted to serve others through nursing. She took a special short course on psychiatric nursing and was hired at the center.

Uno was a statuesque lady with very short, dark brown hair. Her lithe frame exuded confidence, as she would talk to Kaoru eloquently. Unlike Yumi, she was barefaced but Kaoru thought her natural beauty outshone Yumi's. Kaoru remembered Uno said she was already 38 years old but by her looks, she guessed she was in her late 20's.

Uno glided into the throng of people walking towards the flower market. She held Kaoru by the hand. The driver stayed behind.

"Chibe is a very small town; hence its name. People flock here during Valentine's Day because of its infamous flower market." Kaoru saw the packed streets. Looking down, she saw the cobblestone walkway and the green mold separating each stone.

They reached the flower market. It was a cornucopia of colors as various flowers such as gardenia, amaryllis, iris and begonia captured Kaoru's attention. She smiled in glee.

"I can see why. This place is so beautiful, Uno-san." Kaoru marveled at the sight, smell and sound of the place. It was a nice place to get away from the craziness of Hikaru.

Kaoru turned around and saw Uno looking plaintively at a bouquet of forget-me-nots. "Is something wrong, Uno-san?"

"Nothing. I just don't really like flowers." Uno looked away from the flowers and kept her head down.

Kaoru wanted to ask why but she reserved her questions. Instead, she offered, "Do you want to go somewhere else, Uno-san? There are nearby towns we can explore."

Uno gave a weak smile. "No, it's fine, Kaoru-chan. Let's stay here. You can buy flowers if you wish."

"You really don't mind? I promise, I'll be quick."

Uno nodded. "Yes, go ahead and buy. I'll just sit by the bench over there," she pointed to a line of benches where families were gathered.

Kaoru said her thanks and visited the stall with the white lilies. Uno gazed from afar.

"_Takasugi, I'll be opening a flower shop very soon if you keep up with this." Uno said as she gazed at her bouquet of forget-me-nots._

"_Then I'll buy every flower from your stall to give you anyway. Every. Single. Day." Takasugi planted kisses on her cheeks._

_She turned her face and kissed him deeply. _

_When they broke the kiss, Takasugi saw sadness in Uno's eyes. _

"_Can't I really join you in the province?" Uno murmured._

"_It's too dangerous, Uno. You'll be safer here." Takasugi grazed her chin lovingly._

"_But what about you?" Uno kept her eyes away from him._

"_What about me? I was born for the war. I can take care of myself." Takasugi lifted her chin so that she can look at him._

"_I promise to send you flowers everyday even when I'm away. One day, when this is all over, I'll show up at Hikaru with 100 bouquets of these forget-me-nots. I'll carry you down a rose-covered road leading to a temple where I'll marry you." Takasugi kissed her again._

_Uno kissed back and smiled._

"_I promise." Takasugi rubbed his nose on hers._

_You lied, Taka. _Uno fought back tears.

Takasugi Shinsaku was the youngest, fiercest member of the Choshuu faction. At a ripe age of 21, he implemented the defense and offense tactics of the party in the provinces of Japan. Forming the Kiheitai, Takasugi fought against the Tokugawa faction in the rural areas. As fate would have it though, he died of tuberculosis a few months into the battle.

Uno learned that, in his death bed, Takasugi was embracing a bouquet of forget-me-nots and at his side, a basket of rose petals was resting.

She saw Kaoru running back to her, carrying a bouquet of white lilies. "The prices here are incredibly low. I'll tell Father to buy Mother flowers here. It's amazing!"

Uno tried to reciprocate the enthusiasm. "Yes, I think your parents would love the flowers."

Kaoru couldn't help herself as she saw sorrow in Uno's almond-shaped eyes. "Um, Uno-san, why don't you like flowers? If you don't mind me asking." That's her new disclaimer, so people won't be annoyed at her questioning.

Uno didn't know why she opened up to the girl. Perhaps, it's her innocence. Perhaps, it's her genuine concern. Or, perhaps, it's been a long time since anyone asked if she was okay. "Someone promised to bring me flowers everyday but he broke it."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked Uno-san." Kaoru stared at the petals of lilies.

"It's okay. Let's go to the arts and crafts alley." Uno tried to smile, to lighten up the mood.

Kaoru smiled back and went with Uno.

* * *

><p>Kenshin woke up.<p>

He looked around his surroundings and stared at the single stream of light piercing the room. He stood up from the corner and cracked his hips.

Sleeping against that stack of books isn't comfortable at all. Yet, he knew that a person like him does not deserve a good night's sleep.

He patted down the stack of books and inspected his room to ensure it was spotless.

For some reason, he knew it was a Thursday. They will be visiting by 10:00 am. He always looked forward to the schedule, which the nurses call "special hours."

Sadly, he doesn't remember much about what happens in between Friday and Wednesday night.

What he does remember is that he gets his visit once a month. _Or is it twice? Time doesn't seem to pass so much to me. However, when I look at my guests, I see that they have aged. Why can't I remember when I last saw them?_

Kenshin fixed his ponytail. He folded the sleeves of his long black shirt and ironed his black pants. He looked at his bare feet.

Sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, he waited for his visitors.

* * *

><p>Saitou hated first Thursdays.<p>

One, it's usually when Tokio would schedule their fundraising events and two, it's when he has to talk to Himura.

Personally, he thinks the only way for Kenshin to be cured is through battle. He'll Gatotsu the hell out of him until he breaks free from the purported insanity he has.

Also, he has score to settle with him. The Boshin War may have ended for Japan but not for the two of them. That's why he needs Himura to get better.

As closure? Maybe. As revenge? Partly. He's forgotten. It's been exactly a decade since he's been with the man. The motives are muddled.

But he promised the old man he'll talk to him so he does it anyway.

It sickened Saitou to see Himura in this condition. Those yellow eyes only glower when he's ravaged by his demons. The powerful stance only surfaces when he remembers Her. That plum-scented lady broke him.

The once strong warrior he knew is now just a speck of dust in a room in Hikaru.

Saitou entered Kenshin's room. He was seated properly on the wooden chair.

"I see you've awaken."

Kenshin nodded. "I'm glad to see you, Saitou."

"You know how I feel about that." Saitou sat down on the chair. He lit a cigarette.

"Himura. It's that time of the month again. We sit down and talk. To be frank I don't look forward to these meetings."

"I can sense that."

"I'd rather we take this to the streets and fight like the real warriors we are."

Kenshin did not respond.

"Don't you remember those days, Himura?"

"I'd rather not, Saitou."

"It's been ages. Do you know how many years you've been with us? 10 fucking years. I'm tired of fake treating you here. Other crazies are more critical than you." Saitou let out a huge trail of smoke.

"I'm sorry if I am an inconvenience to you." _10 years. Why don't I remember? _Kenshin ruminated, sadly.

"Here you go again, Himura. Pitying yourself and shit."

Kenshin did not respond again.

"It's the new age. Things have changed a lot. I'm attending charity functions for crying out loud."

"Tokio-dono must be very pleased."

"It's a compromise. I pretend to like attending her parties. She pretends to see my sincerity there."

Kenshin smiled. "I think you're not pretending. You like the calmness of your life now. People like us do not know the meaning of serenity. We reject it at first. We look for the chaos we are so used to. But once we settle down, we realize it's what we've been working for, looking for, all this time."

They were both quiet. Saitou hated to admit that what he said was true.

"This is no way to go, Himura. They say that 'warriors live by the sword and die by the sword'. I'm just waiting for mine. People like us don't rot away in a loony bin until we fade."

Kenshin only pursed his lips.

Saitou grew impatient. Rather than prolonging his agony, he cut their conversation short. "Well, good talk, as usual. As has been in the past ten years, you always know what to say—"

Kenshin interrupted. "The new girl. What's her name?"

"The perky one?" Kenshin nodded.

"Kaoru," Saitou responded.

"She smells like white plums." Kenshin said.

"White plums?" Saitou flicked the stick.

Kenshin nodded.

Saitou felt his phone vibrate. He read the message and looked up to Kenshin. Saitou stood up and put his hand on his pocket. "Your other visitor's here. I'll be on my way. Good day, Himura."

For the first time in 10 years, Saitou felt there was progress in Himura's condition. _White plums. About fucking time._

* * *

><p>Megumi was fidgeting. She kept dropping a pile of papers on the floor.<p>

Yumi observed silently, repressing her amusement at the change in her demeanor. The usually unruffled doctor was restless.

"Hey, Roosterhead!" Yumi called out in the hallway.

Megumi froze and dropped the papers again.

"Gotcha, Megumi-san. You're nervous about his coming over aren't you?" Yumi smiled coyly.

"Why would I? Don't be silly, Yumi." Megumi picked up the reports again. She sorted these and arranged the stack on the table.

"C'mon, Megumi. You've been jittery for the past hour." Yumi helped her secure the report from falling.

"I am merely nervous for Kenshin."

"We've been doing this for years. What are you nervous about?" Yumi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lately Kenshin's been acting differently. He might act up."

Yumi held Megumi by her shoulders. "Megumi you're too much of a worrywart. You'll get wrinkles soon if you don't ease up."

"I think she already has some." Remarked a man in deep baritone voice.

Megumi nearly dropped the pile again if not for Yumi who stopped it with her hand. "Roosterhead. You're here." Yumi commented.

"As it would seem." Sanosuke scratched his head.

Megumi turned around and looked at Sanosuke. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Yumi rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ten long years reflected on Sano's features. The spiky brown hair was tamer and longer, touching his nape. His red headband was shorter, now covered by his bangs. His intense russet eyes were milder. Short, thick stubble protruded from his chin. There was no longer a fish bone or toothpick hanging from his mouth.

Although he was still as lanky and as tall as Megumi remembered, Sano looked muted—save for his outfit. He donned a dark brown shirt under a black jacket. His camouflage pants were tucked in his black army boots. If what he wore didn't scream rebel, Megumi doesn't know what does.

After the war, Sagara Sanosuke re-established the Sekihoutai, a nonpartisan motley crew of "able-bodied" individuals. He leads the group to protect the leftovers—remote communities missed by the Japanese government's reforms and exploited by breakaway rebels. This meant he was away for several months with no means of communication as these places usually didn't have any cell sites or even electricity.

It was lucky that Saitou was able to contact him. Apparently, Sano was in a neighboring village. That was only a few hours ago. Megumi could see that Sano hasn't slept well. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"What's up, Fox Lady?" Sano smirked.

"That's no way to call me, Roosterhead." Megumi scoffed.

"Kids, there's no need to fight." Yumi said sarcastically.

"And hello to you too, Yumi." Sano greeted.

"Pleasure." Yumi said indifferently. "While the two of you were busy flirting, I've texted Saitou-sama that you're already here. I suggest you go upstairs and wait for him to come out." She continued.

"Aren't you always so straightforward, Yumi-san?" Sano muttered.

"Anything for the patients." Yumi turned her back, waved at both of them and went to the nurse's pantry.

Megumi tried to protest her leaving. She resolved to feigning poise instead.

There was a pregnant pause.

Megumi wouldn't look at Sano, keeping herself busy with her pile of papers. Sano smiled as he saw the paper Megumi was reading was upside down.

"You still look lovely, Megumi-san." Sano whispered.

"Thank you, Sano. You look… rugged." Megumi put down the piece of paper when she realized it was upside down.

Sano laughed heartily. "You don't like my jeans? Or these boots? Helps with the communities I go to. Blends with nature and very trusty during heavy rains."

"So you're going uphill again." Megumi concluded.

Sano nodded. "Don't fret though. I'm still going to visit. Besides, I'm just a phone call away." He grinned.

"How can you be reached if you're high up in the mountains?" Megumi mumbled.

"I'll find a way, Megumi. I promise." Sano held her hand.

"When you two love birds are done, come up and talk to Kenshin, won't you, Roosterhead?" Both turned to see Saitou approaching them, cigarette in tow. Megumi pulled away her hand but Sano kept his hold.

"Micro-eyes. Long time no see. What made you call me after all this time?" Sano put his hands on his pockets.

"There's been a change in Himura. We'd like you to confirm."

Sano nodded, interested at this development. "That new drug must be working then."

Saitou shook his head. "White plums."

Sano's eyes widened.

Saitou continued, "Another girl who smells like white plums."

"Well I'll be damned." Sano chuckled.

"This is going to be an interesting conversation." Sano let go of Megumi's hand, bade her goodbye and went upstairs to Kenshin's room.

* * *

><p>Kenshin shifted his position. A good 15 minutes has passed since Saitou stood up and left.<p>

He also thought that it has been a while since he's talked to Sano. Like before, he couldn't remember when the last time was though. All he remembered was their conversation.

"_Some sins are forgiven. Some are forgotten. It can never be both. But I'd like to think that what you've gone through all these years is enough for people to forgive and forget what you've done. And enough for you to forget the pain and forgive yourself. _

"_But what does my rooster brain know, eh Kenshin? You're better at this sort of thing than I am."_

Kenshin was shaken from his reverie when he heard the door open. Sano's towering figure fit perfectly on the door frame.

"Oi, Kenshin." He grinned.

"Hello, Sano." Kenshin smiled back. He approached Sano, who gave him a loose hug and a pat on the back.

Kenshin noticed the change in Sano's features like the stubble on his chin, the length of his hair and the dark circle under his eyes. He assumed a few years have passed after their last meeting. He could not accept that he could not remember when this was.

"How are you doing, Kenshin? You look much better from the last time I saw you." Sano slouched on the chair across him.

"Fine, I think. I haven't had an episode since this morning so that's a good sign."

Sano nodded. "Good! Finally, this center is doing you some good."

"They're doing their best, Sano. I'm just the one who's not."

Sano tapped Kenshin on the back, "Oi! There's no room for that here, okay? You're getting better. That's what's important."

Kenshin nodded. "What have you been up to, Sano?"

"Nothing important. Leading a jolly ol' band of pirates." Sano chortled.

"So you've re-formed the Sekihoutai? That's wonderful."

"I couldn't have done it without you Kenshin. You led me to this path." Sano slapped his hands on his knees, "Damn it. I don't like melodramatic moments."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Sano. You had it in you all this time. You just had to open yourself to it."

"Well, leadership's a pain in the ass. Had to conk some sense into some of my troopers yesterday. And the day before that, I learned some of my men fought over a bowl of ramen! It's crazy, Kenshin. Even crazier than this zoo maybe."

Kenshin laughed. "We know where they got their bullheadedness, ne?"

"I beg to disagree. I was never that bullheaded." Sano scoffed. "However, if I'm bullheaded because I keep telling you it's time you got out of here, then yes I am."

Kenshin sighed and stared at the carving of a wolf on the table. "Sano, it's too dangerous."

Sano snorted. "Dangerous for you? I don't think so. You used to stare danger in the balls, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head. "For them. Dangerous for other people."

"Kenshin, it was a long time ago. Literally, it's been 10 years."

"I'm not sure about myself Sano. I'm 'normal' now but who knows, in a few hours, I'll have a psychotic break and God forbid, something bad happens. I'm a danger to other people. It's better that I stay here."

"Kenshin, it's been too freaking long. For you. For me."

Sano added, with apparent fatigue in his voice, "For me and Megumi."

Kenshin looked up at Sano and apologized. "I'm sorry that I caused you all this trouble, Sano. You and Megumi-san. You deserve each other. You really do."

"But I can't tag her along with me if you don't get well, buddy. Last time I saw her was a few years ago. Hell, we're writing to each other. Pen and paper writing! In this age of modern technology, I and Megumi are waiting months to receive letters."

Kenshin looked contrite. "I'm sorry Sano. It seems that no matter what I do, I end up hurting people special to me."

Sano tapped him on the forehead. "Oi, cut that out. Okay? Don't do that with me."

Sano's voice mellowed. "What I mean Kenshin is that your demons won't let go if you don't. She's there in your head because you keep wallowing on your sins. Kenshin, it's the new age. Many things have changed. Even I did. So wake up buddy. Wake up and step out of this hellhole."

Kenshin didn't speak.

Sano changed the conversation. "I heard this Kaoru girl smells like white plums."

Kenshin nodded. "She's so different from the different nurses."

Sano grunted. "If I've known that a girl was all it took to get through you, I would have shoved you to some geishas I know. Not that I played with them. Don't tell Megumi."

"Break through me? What are you talking about?" Kenshin wondered.

Sano held him on the shoulders. "Buddy, it's the first time in 10 years you've said that reference."

Sano smiled widely. Kenshin looked at him, still not getting the point.

Sano explained.

* * *

><p>After talking to Kenshin, Sano stayed awhile with Megumi, taking her to the sakura garden.<p>

Katsura saw as Megumi leaned on Sano's shoulders. The tall fellow wrapped his arm around her waist. Katsura sighed, rueful to the couple as he saw what they have become.

Kogoro Katsura was the young leader of the Choshuu faction that opposed the Tokugawa group. He had clean-cut gray hair that used to be as black and long as a samurai's. His handsome, oval face has gotten wrinkles etched by the war.

Together with Toshimuchi Okubo (40 years old) and Shinsaku Takasugi (21 years old), they plotted to end the Shogunate's dictatorial rule. Then 32 years old, he helped topple the Shogunate, working underground to build the new age he wished his children to see one day.

Presently, he is the Minister of Defence. Although Okubo was impeached, his allies remained in the government, ensuring Katsura's clout. He could very well be the next Prime Minister. With the ties he had made in the black market, crime rates were almost zilch. With the tactics he had learned betraying the Shogun, political reforms were easily passed. And yet, with all that he's done, his children would not see the peace he had created for them.

His only son died, stillborn years ago. Ikumatsu left him shortly after as he would not move on from the tragedy. Despite this new era of peace, he was still making sacrifices and destroying people's lives.

Like Megumi and Sano's relationship.

As a form of repayment to him, Megumi promised Katsura she will not leave until Kenshin becomes better. As promise to Kenshin, Sano left to restore the Sekihoutai and protect the needy. Because of Katsura, they were doomed to pine for each other.

But there seems to be hope in Kaoru.

"White plums. That means he's getting better, doesn't it Saitou?" Katsura asked.

"I guess so. Roosterhead believes it as well. It's time you talk to Himura, Katsura-sama. See for yourself what happens."

"No better time than now, indeed." Katsura dismissed Saitou.

Katsura headed to Kenshin's room.

* * *

><p>Kaoru thanked Uno for the wonderful day.<p>

She enjoyed the arts and crafts alley where she saw traditional and contemporary art converge harmoniously. Various clay pots and ceramics were available, painted with sceneries of feudal Japan. So were art installations made from tempered metal and a sculpture crafted from pencil shavings. Local artists even showed them how to arrange flowers through _ikebana_. They also witnessed a free poetry reading session in a small café. A band was also playing Norah Jones' _'Don't Know Why'_ on a sidewalk across a bookstore.

By 5:00 pm, they were back to the center.

Uno retreated to her quarters. Kaoru wanted to do the same but she couldn't help but check up on Kenshin. She went to the empty nurses' station and reviewed his log. As it was a Thursday, he should have taken his blue pills by 3:00 pm. She scanned the log and noted that the last entry was at 2:00 pm.

'_Special hours commenced as scheduled'_, scrawled Yumi.

_Where's the 3:00 pm log?_ Kaoru reread the log, to no avail. She snatched her cellphone and rang Yumi's number. She wasn't answering. She went to the administration office and had Yumi paged. Around 10 minutes passed, Yumi was still nowhere to be seen. She asked the other nurses if they knew if Kenshin already took his pills but they weren't sure.

Kaoru went back to the nurses' station and put a nurse's gown on top of her casual wear. She decided to administer the drugs herself. She took a tray, filled a glass of water and settled the pills on a small plastic cup.

She proceeded to go upstairs to Kenshin's room.

As she was to turn the doorknob, she heard voices inside.

"Kenshin, don't you want to see the era you helped me build?" said a husky voice, possibly of an older man.

"I don't belong in this new age. I'd rather be here, Katsura-sama." She heard Kenshin say.

_Katsura-sama? As in Defence Minister Kogoro Katsura? _Kaoru gasped. _What is he doing here? What does he have to do with Kenshin?_

Kaoru wanted to leave. But her curiosity could just not be abated. So she stayed and listened quietly to the conversation.

"Time and again I'll tell you, Kenshin. I'm no longer your employer. I'm now a person who is concerned about you. I'm an old man who wants to see you recovered."

"Katsura-sama, I am honored by your concern. But I may very well be the monster you're keeping Japan safe from if I leave Hikaru."

"Kenshin, it's not your fault she's dead. You didn't mean to kill her."

_Dead? Killed by Kenshin?_ Kaoru dropped the tray, breaking the glass of water and spilling his medications. The pills dissolved into the carpet.

The lady haunting Kenshin… is dead? That should have been obvious, but a part of her hoped that she was a delusion. Now that she was real, and possibly killed by Kenshin at that, Kaoru shuddered at what could have happened to her.

Kaoru dreaded as the door opened. Katsura stood by the doorway.

"You must be Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Katsura-sama. I'm so clumsy. I was only bringing Kenshin his meds." Kaoru got down on the floor, picked up the broken fragments and wiped the mess.

"Yumi already gave him some. They were blue pills right?" Katsura mentioned.

"Ah, I see. Senpai must have forgotten to log it." Kaoru stood up hastily, clutching the tray tightly.

"I'm so sorry for the noise." Kaoru turned her heels but she was stopped by Katsura's hand on her shoulder.

"You must be the new nurse." He smiled at her.

Kaoru nodded. "I'm so sorry. That was so rude. I am Kamiya Kaoru. Kenshin's personal nurse. I mean, I am assigned to him for the next 6 months."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaoru. I heard you're doing a good job."

"I am doing my best, Katsura-sama." She bowed her head.

"I only dropped by to visit Kenshin. Part of my social responsibility as a public official. Next week, I'll probably go to Saiga for a medical mission." He explained.

He turned to Kenshin, who was observing them silently. "Well Kenshin, I'll see you soon."

Kenshin stood up and bowed at him, bending at the waist. "Until next time, Katsura-sama."

Kaoru also bent her waist to say her farewell. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katsura-sama. Take care."

Katsura smiled. "Take care of Kenshin." He said to Kaoru.

When he was gone, Kaoru found herself staring at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled at her. "Hello, Kaoru-dono."

"Hello Kenshin." She smiled back.

"You were away the whole day." He stated.

"It was my day off. I went to Chibe with Uno."

"Was it a nice place?"

Kaoru remained in front of his open door, clasping the tray with broken glass and blue-stained tissues. Kenshin remained standing, looking at her with a pleasant smile.

"Indeed, I saw beautiful flowers in their market and a vibrant art community. What captured my attention was this elaborate black-and-white painting of a woman playing the flute. It was a close-up of her face as she played. Her eyes were closed and you could only imagine how soulful the music must have been."

Kaoru became conscious that she was already rambling. She looked at Kenshin, who attentively listened to her.

"Can you tell me more?" he urged.

Kaoru knew that their present situation was not conducive to a conversation. She settled the tray on the floor and went inside his room. She closed the door and sat across Kenshin.

Kaoru told him about the flowers, the music, the pots, the vases and the people. Kenshin smelled white plums again.

Their conversation stopped when Yumi entered to give Kenshin his 6:00 pm meds. Kaoru, wary of the time, bid Kenshin good night and left. Kenshin bade the same.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why the white plums reference is so important?" Yumi asked Uno. Uno was in the night shift while Yumi rendered overtime to cater to a difficult patient.<p>

"Because it means Kenshin can smell 'normally' again. Ever since he's been admitted here, he could not smell anything but blood, remember? The only time he did smell white plums was when he was with… you know." Uno filled her cup with hot water. She dipped the teabag and waited for it to be dissolved.

"So he's getting better?" Yumi watched the brown swirl coming from the packet of Uno's tea.

Uno spun the water with a teaspoon. "It appears so. There's something about that girl."

Yumi nodded. "If we only knew that a bunny pyjama-wearing raccoon girl was the answer, we would have had her onboard early."

"Now that reference I didn't understand." Uno said.

Yumi chuckled. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>11:00 pm.<p>

Kenshin was still awake. Typically, he wouldn't be as his white pills would make him drowsy. It was probably due to his visits for the day. They all seemed to value that Kaoru smelled like white plums.

Saitou: _"White plums. I never thought I'd hear that reference again."_

Sano: _"It means you're finally ready to step out of here."_

Katsura: _"The new age is waiting for you, Kenshin."_

He knew that the reference to white plums was important. Because that's what She smelled. Of course he'll catch a whiff of that scent anytime, especially when She's tormenting him. He couldn't understand what the big deal was that Kaoru smelled like her.

He felt it was important but finding no answers, he gave up.

It has been 15 hours since his last episode. He reveled in his sanity. He dreaded his madness to strike again.

While he was still sane, he recalled Kaoru's stories.

"_I bought white lilies because my mother loved those. She says white lilies symbolize purity and innocence. It also reminded me of the painting I told you about. It looked so serene. The woman had not a care in the world but the music that she was making with that flute. It seemed so simple."_

Knowing that sleep will not visit him any sooner, Kenshin stood up from his corner. Knowing something else, Kenshin opened his door and surveyed the hallway. It was empty, as he had expected.

He went to the fire exit near his room, took a piece of torn paper from his pocket and inserted it on the latch. This ensured that the alarm did not sound.

Going down the flight of stairs, he exited to the back of the main building. He carefully averted the security cameras. He was bobbing and weaving through the greenery, still vigilant for the guards. He ran towards the side of the activities center, looking for a heavily weeded, shallow escarpment.

Hidden in the bushes was the entrance to a tunnel. He entered it and went inside. A few minutes later, he exited towards the forest.

There, She greeted him.

He removed her green covering and slid his hand on Her body. Mizuki, his motorcycle, was waiting for him. The last time he rode her was a few months ago, if he recalled correctly.

He took the keys from the back compartment, tucked his hair in the helmet, and mounted Mizuki.

With the grumble of the motorcycle's engine, Kenshin rode into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Holding on too long is just<em>

_A fear of letting go_

_Because not everything that goes around_

_Comes back around, you know_

**-End of Chapter Three-**

Song: …Like Clockwork by Queens of the Stone Age. Also in love with this band—every song that Josh Homme, the lead singer, croons is pure sexiness.

End Notes: The story of Uno and Takasugi is my homage to _Broken Pieces_' Uno and Takasugi. I have no intention of plagiarizing that. I was merely inspired :-) Trivia: I refer to the art of _hanakotoba_ in choosing the flowers I feature in the story.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For new followers of this story: CharmingLove, Crayontesla, jkenshin, and Shiho Carnadine

For new people who added this story as your favorite: Renting

For reviewing my story:

emi – Thank you for your review! You are too kind. I'm glad you liked the chapter. The creepiness is intended *evil grin* Til next time!

Guest – Thank you for your review! Hope this was ASAP enough! Til next time!

Guest (reviewed at 05-10-2014, 9:55 pm)– Thank you for your review! Here's more :-) Til next time!

Scarred Sword Heart - Thank you for your review! I wrote it to be that way *evil grin* Til next time!

Whatafreakyday – Thank you for your review! And thank you for liking the fic. I hope the feeling grows as the next chapters roll on. I am not a nurse but I have worked with nurses in the past (no I'm not a mental health patient hehehe) that's why I'm somehow familiar with these terms. Also, I research to ensure authenticity of what I put here. Til next time!

Next chapter: Kenshin escapes from the center.


	4. Chapter 4: Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last one. It was too melodramatic for my taste but it seemed sound (or did I imagine that to be? Hehehe, oh well). Starting this chapter, flashbacks are enclosed by slashes. This chapter was inspired by the song "Getaway Car" by Audioslave and "Beautiful Calm Driving" by Sia. I didn't include these as part of the "soundtrack" because the lyrics didn't fit the story. Anyways, enjoy the new chap!

**Chapter Four: Homeward Bound**

_And there's something quite peculiar _

_Something shimmering and white _

_Leads you here despite your destination _

_Under the milky way tonight_

* * *

><p>Kenshin sped through the vast forest, the narrow road, and the open highway. Although his thin black shirt and pants do not provide any insulation from the cold, he didn't mind the chilly sting of the night air.<p>

He savored the smell of the asphalt, the twinkling lights of the downtown suburbs and the feel of Mizuki's leather.

It was the first time he has left the center in months—if he's not mistaken. The last time he did, he visited Her grave as it was her first death anniversary. He realized that in that case, it would have been years since he first escaped. He sighed, saddened that his memory has failed him again.

_/Kenshin adjusted his grip on the clutch. _

_She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was scared of falling from Mizuki but she knew Kenshin would not let that happen._

_Kenshin observed in the side mirror as she closed her eyes and smiled./_

He adjusted his side mirrors. As he did, he saw black eyes staring at him. Her cold, white arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kenshin stared in horror, losing control of Mizuki. Taking a sharp left and then a lurch forward, the motorcycle betrayed him. Kenshin got thrown into the air but he was able to balance himself. He pushed his weight on his two hands and somersaulted, solidly landing on his feet. Mizuki screeched sideways, halting a few centimeters away from him.

Kenshin removed his helmet. He was trembling and panting, the chilly air now hurting his bare arms. Despite the frigid night, beads of sweat stained his face and dripped down his shirt.

_Please not now. I still have to go somewhere. _He looked around, seeing a towering wall of stones behind him. He discerned that he was entering the Owasaki tunnel, the final one leading to the downtown area.

Kenshin inspected Mizuki. Miraculously, the crash left superficial scratches on her body but otherwise, she was fine.

He breathed deeply and calmed himself down. He wiped his sweat and shook off the trembling in his hands.

Slowly, he examined the side mirrors. There were no traces of Her.

Intent on continuing his journey, Kenshin steadied Mizuki, hopped onto her and drove again.

* * *

><p>"He did it again. He's out and about." Saitou reported to Katsura, who was sleepless that night.<p>

Katsura shuffled in his seat and shook his head. "Let him be, Saitou. Let him see the outside world."

Saitou lit another cigarette. "And we're letting him because…?"

"You've become as inquisitive as Megumi." Katsura smiled.

Megumi took the day off to be with Sano. Katsura let her stay with him for as long as she wanted. The doctor politely said it will take only a day.

Saitou didn't know what he disliked more – Katsura's vague, remote logic or Tokio's piss-ass charity events. "Katsura-sama, if I may be frank, the mysterious ways you decide on things are sometimes too baffling even for a complicated person like me. Sometimes, you have to leave breadcrumbs for me and Megumi to follow."

Katsura laughed heartily. "I'm sorry. When you become as old as I am, your mind wanders too much that logic gets left behind."

"Then count me out of that, Katsura-sama. It wouldn't be pleasant with my psyche wandering this facility." Saitou took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I was about to say why we're letting him wander. We've learned our lesson the last time he did that. I've placed a GPS tracker on his Mizuki." Katsura said, confident that he has managed this risk.

Saitou nodded. Thank goodness, there was an upfront answer. "Ah right. I must have been at a charity ball when you ordered that."

"I want to know where he's going. What he's going to do. But I don't want to interfere." Katsura explained.

"Right. But what if he does something dangerous?"

"I trust that by now, you know the answer to that Saitou." Katsura smiled meaningfully.

Saitou groaned. "Here we go again with your roundabout answers, Katsura-sama."

Katsura just smiled.

"The Raccoon Girl will surely be frantic." Saitou commented casually.

Katsura said calmly. "Let her be. He'll come back, I'm sure of that."

"Whatever you say, Katsura-sama. You and your mysterious ways." Saitou inhaled his cigarette and stared exasperatingly at Katsura.

* * *

><p>Although Kenshin was able to break his fall, he felt a burning sensation on his right hand. He must have dislocated it while flipping over. He inhaled sharply and endured the sting.<p>

His only relief was that there were no vehicles that time he nearly kissed the pavement. He despondently realized there wouldn't be as Hikaru is a secluded facility. A part of him remembered that the center was an elite asylum. Another part of him wondered why he was able to easily evade the "security measures" in place in the hospital.

Kenshin's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of crying. He stopped Mizuki and dreaded whether he was having another episode.

The sound was coming from his back, as if he passed by the crying figure. He couldn't decipher if it was Her crying. It was a high-pitched sob, definitely female's, but it couldn't be Her, could it? _Two episodes in a matter of minutes._ And here he was, thinking he was making progress.

Kenshin wanted to ignore it but the sound was stuck in his head. Like the same note in a piano key repeatedly being pressed down. It immobilized him.

He removed his helmet and parked Mizuki by the stone wall. The sound drew nearer.

Out of the blue, small, wet hands clung to his legs.

Kenshin turned his eyes to the owner of the hands that held onto him. He saw a little girl, cradling a bloody cat. Her Doraemon shirt was stained with blood as well. The cat may have been hit by a passing automobile. From its short gasps of breath, Kenshin knew it would die soon.

"Please help Neko-chan." Sobbed the kid, her big brown eyes imploring Kenshin.

Kenshin shuddered at the sight of blood. The rusty smell invaded his nose. He suddenly heard the sound of metal grating on metal. There were flashes in his head.

_/Vast white. Pale lips. Deep red. Blank eyes./_

He turned away from the kid, the blood and sound rattling him. She held his hand.

"Onegai, help her, onisan."

Kenshin glimpsed at the little girl again. He will be late for his destination if he does what she asks. He might vomit from the blood if he does what she asks. But the cat's life may be saved if he does what she asks.

Collecting himself, Kenshin asked, "How can I help?"

The girl told her to bring him to Isamu, the adjacent town to Kenshin's destination.

Upon securing the little girl and her cat to Mizuki, Kenshin zipped to Isamu.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the town.

The girl signaled Kenshin to stop at an old house. Once Kenshin was able to park properly, the kid jumped from Mizuki and ran to the wooden door. She pounded on it, staining the wood with blood.

"Obaasan, obaasan, please open the door." She cried.

Not long after, an elderly lady opened it. Her eyes widened in shock. "Tsubame! Neko-chan! Where have you been? What happened?"

She immediately led both to the house.

Kenshin watched the scene. He was unsure of what to do. His hands and shirt were covered in blood. He grew dizzy from its smell. He felt his heart racing fast. His vision became blurred. It was getting harder to breathe. _  
><em>

Just as he was to faint, the elderly lady gently touched his arms. "Young man, thank you for helping my granddaughter. Please come inside and tell me what happened to them."

Kenshin dodged his brush with insanity and nodded. He dismounted from Mizuki and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Kaoru whimpered.<p>

She was having a nightmare, a montage of disturbing images.

Silhouette figures of cackling demons. Blood red liquid being poured onto an empty wine glass. A rolling eyeball on the wooden floor. Her open mouth, screaming without sound. Then a man's voice calling out her name again and again.

Kaoru shot up, panting and sweating.

_That nightmare again. _She has been having that nightmare for as long as she could remember. She realized that it became more frequent ever since she got accepted at Hikaru.

She never understood the nightmare though. She's tried to analyze it using the different theories and methods she's learned but to no avail. Still, it has always the same effect on her – raw fear.

Looking at her hands, Kaoru became aware that she was shaking uncontrollably. She rose from the bed and went to the kitchen.

She drank water, almost emptying her tumbler. The ticking of the clock disturbed the silence. She looked up and saw the time.

1:40 am. Perfect. By 4:00 am, she'll be starting her new 11-hour shift for the next three weeks.

With a sigh, Kaoru plopped on her couch and opened the television. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

A movie channel showed Christopher Nolan's _Memento. _

"Memory can change the shape of a room; it can change the color of a car and memories can be distorted. They're just an interpretation, they're not a record, and they're irrelevant if you have the facts," said Leonard Shelby, Guy Pearce's character.

_What facts do I have? Was my nightmare even real memories? _Kaoru mulled over.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after their discussion, Saitou returned to Katsura. <em>Shit, the retard's really missing now. <em>He crushed with his feet the stub of his cigarette.

"Katsura-sama, Himura is missing." Saitou reported, rather forcefully.

"I know, Saitou. We've had this conversation before." Katsura continued. He was reading a book when he came in. For the past years, sleep rarely came to visit him.

"This time he's really gone." Saitou emphasized.

Katsura stopped reading and looked up.

Saitou continued, "One of the guards said the GPS signal disappeared at the Owasaki Tunnel. There are two possible scenarios: one, he found it and removed the tracker; or two, something caused the tracker to be removed. Either way, it's not good."

Katsura nodded, pondering on what course of action to take. "Send out search parties. Find out what happened. But please be very discreet. We don't want Kenshin panicking when he sees the guards."

Saitou nodded and left.

Katsura sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>Kaoru inspected herself on the mirror. She smoothed her skirt and fixed her nametag's pin. Her day began.<p>

As usual, she reviewed Kenshin's logs. She saw that Yumi's last entry was the administration of Kenshin's white pills. She took Kenshin's kit and remembered that she wasted two blue pills.

_/"…You didn't mean to kill her." Katsura sighed./_

With what she learned last night, Kaoru thought, _I don't want to know anymore. I think I've reached my curiosity limit in this life._

She couldn't deny that this revelation made her apprehensive towards Kenshin. Now that she knew about his past, she shuddered at the reason why Kenshin killed Her.

She put together the pieces of the puzzle. The sword marks. The cross scar. His graceful speed. His inhuman strength. Kaoru had a theory and she didn't like it. Kaoru directed her attention to the log again.

Upon finishing the review, she approached Kenshin's door and found that it was slightly ajar. It wasn't odd as Kenshin sometimes did that when the night was too dark.

As she entered though, she panicked.

"Kenshin?" she called out.

Kenshin was gone. He wasn't in his usual corner. In the bathroom. In the cabinet. Or even under the bed. Despite his godly strength, she found that the impossibly sturdy, barred windows were not pried open.

She searched the whole room one more time but he was still not there. She went out of the room and continued searching the whole floor.

Still, he was gone. Kenshin has indeed disappeared.

Feeling a dry lump on her throat, Kaoru swallowed nervously. She called every nurse she could find to ask for Kenshin. They in turn alerted the guards and Saitou of what had happened.

Kaoru bit her nails and continued combing through the facility.

* * *

><p>Kaoru picked at her cuticles.<p>

"Will you stop that?" scoffed Yumi.

"I'm sorry senpai. It's been 3 hours and we haven't heard of anything." Kaoru attempted to pick at one of her cuticles again but Yumi glared at her.

"Exactly. Only 3 hours. Search and rescue takes a while, Tanuki-chan. Leave it to Saitou-sama's henchmen to worry about those things." Yumi drank her tea.

"I can't help but worry, Yumi-san. I am his nurse. He's my responsibility."

"If anything, I should be the one worried. I was the last one to see him in his beloved corner of the room." Yumi said indifferently.

Kaoru nodded. "Aren't you worried then?"

Yumi cocked her head to the side. "Nope and do you know why, Tanuki-chan?"

Kaoru shook her head.

Yumi grunted. "It's because I know he'll come back."

"How do you know?"

Yumi sighed. "He has no family or place of residence. No clear memory of himself, let alone his past. I doubt he has any money on him that he can easily access. He doesn't belong anywhere but here, Kaoru."

Kaoru protested but not before Yumi interrupted her. "That's the truth and you know that. Kenshin knows that. So stop worrying over him and tend to the other patients. He's not the only one you know."

"How can you be this cold, senpai?" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"I'm just being practical. When you've been doing this for a while, you learn to steel your nerves and your emotions. You have to stop investing emotionally in him. It's the only way you'll get out of here without losing your head." Yumi said, more serious than sarcastic.

Deep inside, Yumi was as worried as Kaoru. The last time Kenshin escaped was during the first anniversary of Her death. That motivation was clear enough. But now, she didn't know what would have motivated him to leave. Kenshin was becoming unpredictable. In a twisted way, Yumi found some "order" in his instability. Now that his walls have been broken by this Raccoon Girl, Yumi was troubled as to what other transformations will happen to him. She wouldn't be able to control it by then.

"Forgive me, Yumi-san but I disagree. As nurses, we swore to protect our patients. If by investing emotionally in Kenshin I am able to fulfill my duties as his nurse, I will risk it. If it's the only way for him to become sane, then so be it. I don't think I'll lose my head if I do that. I'll even be wiser and stronger knowing that I have changed someone's life for the better. That's what I believe in, senpai." Yumi thought she saw Kaoru's blue eyes glimmer with conviction.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Raccoon Girl. You're only saying that because it's Kenshin."

She slammed her cup on the table in the nurses' pantry. "This idealistic bullshit is melting my makeup. I got to go." Without looking at Kaoru, she left.

Kaoru shrugged. _Of course I'm worried because it's Kenshin. He's my patient and I'm accountable for him! Even if it wasn't him as long as it's my patient, I will be worried. _

On that last thought she was uncertain.

* * *

><p>The old lady prepared Kenshin tea. After settling the cup in front of him, she bowed and thanked him. "Thank you for bringing Tsubame and Neko back home. We have been looking for them for hours."<p>

Kenshin returned the gesture. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, obaasan. Are they okay?"

"Yes. My husband is a veterinarian so he's tended to Neko's wounds. Do you know what happened to them?" She drank her tea, prompting Kenshin to do the same.

Kenshin shook his head. "I found them at that bloodied state already."

"Thank goodness you did. Neko must have been hit by a vehicle when Tsubame found her." She poured herself more tea.

"By the way, I am Hitoshi Sayaka. What is your name, son?" Her dark brown eyes looked at him, inspecting the young man. Scarlet hair and a cross-shaped scar. He was like a character in Tsubame's morning shows. Only that he would be the villain in those programs.

"Himura Kenshin, de gozaru." Kenshin bowed his head again.

"So, Kenshin, what brings you to the open road this late at night?" Sayaka sipped her tea.

"I am visiting a special place." Kenshin answered briefly, closing it with a smile. He felt a sting on his right hand and massaged it lightly.

"I see. Well it's too late in the evening to visit any place. It's too dangerous also as the road is dark and winding. Why don't you stay the night? Continue your journey tomorrow." Sayaka smiled back.

"Thank you obaasan, but I really must go." Kenshin reasoned, politely. In reality, the offer was practical as he was starting to feel the sluggish effects of his white pills.

"Wherever you're going will still be there tomorrow. Please take my offer and rest for the night. You won't be able to ride long anyway as your right hand is fractured." Sayaka gazed at him.

Kenshin looked up, wondering "How did…?"

Sayaka smiled. "I was a doctor's assistant for 30 years, Kenshin. I've seen my share of injured hands."

She stood up. "I'll get my medical supplies to fix you up."

While waiting, Kenshin looked around the small, old house. It was a traditional Japanese home, a single storey dwelling with bare furnishings. All materials—the walls, the floor and the ceiling—were made of wood and woven fibers; the soft mocha color of the doors and walls gave the home a rustic feel. The living room was lit by red lanterns, illuminating the family pictures on the wall. One was a black and white photo of a couple wearing kimonos (which he assumed was Sayaka and her husband). Another was a colored picture of a couple holding an infant, whom Kenshin supposed was Tsubame. The couple wore a green police uniform, complete with a badge and cap.

He furrowed his brows as he recognized that outfit.

/_Two figures in green. A man panting. A woman screaming. As steel hit skin, the green became red./_

He shook his head at the flashback. _I can't have an episode. I can't harm these people._ He chanted to himself.

Sayaka returned with bandage and alcohol. She also brought a green shirt. "Here, I think you have the same size as my son. Let me wash that bloodstained shirt."

"It's ok Sayaka-dono. The blood will dry and…"

"And it will be much harder for you to clean it so let me do that for you as my way of saying thank you." Sayaka smiled.

Kenshin said his thanks and took the green shirt. He removed his black one and gave it to Sayaka. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it." He wore the green shirt, which fit him perfectly.

Sayaka unwound the bandage. "Give me your hand."

Kenshin extended his right hand, wincing as Sayaka cleaned it and wrapped it in bandage.

"What do you do for a living, Kenshin?" Sayaka cut the excess bandage.

"I am a wanderer, Sayaka-dono." _In more ways than one._

Sayaka nodded, showing interest. "A wanderer. Where have you gone to, son?"

"I have just started. I was going to a special place."

"And this special place, what will you do there? If you don't mind indulging an old lady?" Sayaka looked up.

"I will see this scenery that a …" Kenshin looked for the correct word, "friend told me about."

Sayaka nodded, finishing the wrap. "There, that should be fine. Rest your hand for the next 24 hours or else you won't be able to visit this special place you speak of."

She led Kenshin to a spare room. Before settling in the room, they passed by a sleeping Tsubame and her cat. Her grandfather, Ryu, watched over them. He said his thanks to Kenshin and bade him good night.

"Tsubame's parents used to stay here." Sayaka took a pillow and blanket from the small, wooden cabinet.

"Where are they, obaasan?"

Sayaka sighed. "They both died during the war. They were part of the police force protecting the Shogun. I and Ryu have raised Tsubame ever since."

Kenshin looked down. "I'm sorry I asked, Sayaka-dono."

Sayaka shook her head. "No, don't be Kenshin. It's not your fault."

She handed him the blanket and pillow. "Good night."

She slid the wooden door and left Kenshin on his own.

Kenshin laid the blanket and pillow on the futon. He glanced around and found his spot. He leaned against the wooden cabinet and closed his eyes.

_Tsubame's parents... could they be the same persons I saw in my flashback? _Kenshin wondered. _But why do I know them?_

Despite the unanswered questions, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kenshin woke up at 7:00 am. He went to the kitchen as he smelled something cooking.<p>

Sayaka saw him and led him to the dining area. She prepared a hot bowl of rice porridge.

Kenshin said his thanks and ate heartily. "This tastes wonderful, obaasan. Thank you for the warm hospitality." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank you for helping my granddaughter." Sayaka poured herself a bowl.

"I am happy to help." Kenshin bowed his head again.

"The special place you're going to, is it near?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes it is." Kenshin nodded.

"I see. Then there's no need to hurry leaving?" Sayaka smiled.

Kenshin scratched his head. "Well, not at the time. But tonight, it will be."

"Great, then you can accompany me to the market." Sayaka beamed. "You see, Ryu is away for today. He left early to run some errands. Tsubame is supposed to help me but she's looking after Neko. You're here and…"

Kenshin didn't know why Sayaka trusted him so much. He wasn't used to being trusted. Not that he was complaining but he could be a madman for all she knows. Which he actually is. Fortunately, he hasn't seen any traces of Her or his demons, since this dawn. He wished it would stay this way forever.

"Okay, obaasan. I will come with you." He smiled.

Sayaka clapped her hands once in glee. "Great! Let's get ready for the day."

After breakfast, Kenshin washed the dishes (which he had to pry from Sayaka to do so) and took a bath. Sayaka warmed his bathwater and gave him his black shirt back.

When they were all set, Kenshin bade Tsubame farewell. They walked to the bus station as she insisted that Kenshin rest his hand at least until tonight.

The bus station was a bit far – around one mile away from their location. The old lady refused to be assisted, claiming she's "still as strong as a bamboo tree."

Then they were quiet.

Kenshin looked around and saw how close to nature Sayaka's home was. It was also secluded from the other homes, which appeared 500 meters from there. _An elderly couple and a young child living in a remote place is unsafe, _Kenshin thought.

"It's hard to be alone in your thoughts, young man." Sayaka broke his pondering.

Kenshin sheepishly said, "Sorry, obaasan. I was just thinking that you don't have neighbors close by. It is dangerous especially when you need some help."

"Ah, that rarely happens, Ken-san. The new age has been peaceful. Aside from the incident last night, which is really an accident rather than a misdemeanor, no crime has been reported within our community for years."

Kenshin gave a slight nod. "I see."

"You're not convinced?" Sayaka threw him a measuring look.

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't know. I have not been outside for a while. I mean, I came from a… a long journey away from here so I don't know."

"In all fairness to the patriots, they're doing a good job. I never thought I'd see this kind of peace in my time." Sayaka said thoughtfully.

"I hope so too."

"Maybe it's not this new age's peace you're looking for, young man."

Kenshin stared at Sayaka.

"Maybe it's inner peace? The new age can't give you that. That's something only you can find." Sayaka smiled meaningfully.

"Obaasan, you're too metaphorical. I don't think I know what you're talking about." Her words rang true to him. It was also true that he didn't know what peace meant. For Saitou, it was "piss-ass charity events". For Sano, it was protecting the leftovers. For him, it was… _What is it? _He wondered.

"The bus has arrived. C'mon, we're going to miss it." Sayaka ran to the waiting bus, quite fast than Kenshin would have expected. Kenshin hopped in.

Arriving at the Isamu market, Kenshin suddenly felt lightheaded. There were so many people. It was so noisy. The sun was too high. Then he saw Her.

Clad in a traditional kimono, She was standing at the center of the crowd, her face hidden in a tall bouquet of white plums.

"Son, this way." Sayaka tapped him on the back and went to the left side of the market.

Kenshin turned his eyes to Her again and saw that She has disappeared. He shook his head and followed Sayaka.

He was led to a small stall selling pinwheels and wooden tops. He watched Sayaka turn the door with her key. "You own this, Sayaka-dono?"

Sayaka nodded. "You'll accompany me here until Ryu comes back, which is probably later in the afternoon. You can eat dinner with us. Tsubame usually comes with me to tend to the stall but as she is indisposed, you are so kind to be my assistant today."

Kenshin couldn't hide his surprise. "When you said I'd accompany you to the market, I thought I'd help you in buying groceries. I didn't know that meant I have to help you in tending to your stall."

"Life's full of surprises, eh, Kenshin? Now, don't just stand there. Help me with the merchandise. But use your left hand only." Sayaka unopened a box of raw wood and string.

With his left hand, Kenshin helped unload the rest of the raw materials—wooden sticks, washi, wooden blocks and string. "You make these pinwheels and tops, obaasan?"

Sayaka nodded. "Our son used to make it with us. I'll show you how it's done. But don't overexert yourself. You might strain your hands again."

"Sure, obaasan. Thank you."

Kenshin spent the rest of the day learning how to make pinwheels and wooden tops. The tops were more complicated so he settled with the pinwheel. He also aided Sayaka in serving the customers.

There was an odd feeling in his chest. Something he's never felt in a long while.

He was _normal_.

He wasn't being fed with multicolored pills. Nor being taken blood tests for laboratory exams. Or coaxed into sharing why She still haunted him.

He liked what he felt right now. _I wonder... If I wander, will I always be this way? _He considered. There was enough money in his compartment, if he remembered correctly. He could work odd jobs while he explored Japan. But he wasn't sure how long he'll be sane. He thinks it's happened before. He was okay for a few weeks then he reverted to his shell.

_And also, there was…_

By evening, Ryu prepared a delicious meal of sukiyaki, miso soup, sushi and almond jelly. Kenshin watched as Sayaka served Ryu some soup, as Tsubame reported how Neko was able to stand up already, and as Ryu showed the wild mushrooms he picked from the entrance to the forest.

_So this is what it's like to have a home. _Kenshin mused. He weighed if he has ever felt that. He smiled. _Maybe this is inner peace?_

_And also, there was Kaoru-dono._

After a filling dinner, Kenshin thanked the Hitoshi family. He left, despite their protests.

"I have to be on my way. I'm really sorry. Thank you for your kindness." Kenshin said politely.

Ryu and Sayaka waved goodbye.

When Kenshin was only a dot in the road, Ryu sighed. "He's no longer a monster, Sayaka."

"Katsura fulfilled his promise. Our son and his wife have been avenged." Sayaka smiled.

_/"I will take care of your family, especially your granddaughter. You will not have to work a day in your life." Katsura had his head down low, bowing in apology to the Hitoshis._

_Ryu maintained composure, smiling sadly at Katsura. "We don't need your money, Katsura-sama. We ask for something else."_

_Katsura raised his head and looked at Sayaka and Ryu. "Name it, Ryu-sama and Sayaka-dono. I will give it to you."_

_Sayaka sighed deeply. "Promise us that people in this new age will never suffer the loss of a loved one. That you will reform the monsters who did this to my son. That Tsubame will grow up in peace, knowing that her parents died fighting for that cause. If you can do that, Katsura-sama, I believe we will find the justice that we seek." Sayaka said, tears pouring down her face._

_Katsura nodded and bowed again. "I promise to both of you. The new age will bring the peace we've always wanted."/_

Ryu nodded. "I never knew it would be possible."

"You just have to have a little faith. People can change." Sayaka urged.

The couple who found Kenshin by the road a decade ago returned to their home.

* * *

><p>Kenshin arrived at his destination.<p>

Although it was past 9:00 pm, a crowd was gathered in different spots in the locale. Some were buying morning glory from a colorful stall while another group of teenagers fawned over pink roses.

He remembered how She loved tending to their garden, which was only planted with white plums. She always smiled at them. Rarely does she do that with him.

Kenshin cut his reminiscing short as he didn't want another episode to happen. He has come this far and he will not fail.

He left his motorcycle by the parking area and walked down the cobblestone road, stopping every now and then when he sees something interesting. Such as a clay urn, sculpted with cherry blossoms. Also, a miniature painting of the sea on finely sanded marble blocks. A beaded quilt of the night sky, as big as a curtain. And of course, the flower market.

He marveled at the various colors greeting him. His eyes fixed on the white lilies, remembering what Kaoru said.

Chibe was indeed a sight to behold. A melting pot of culture. A fresh breath away from Hikaru.

As he was meandering around Chibe, he found the painting Kaoru told him about. It was as riveting as she has described. The longer Kenshin stared at the painting, the more peaceful the woman looked.

Kenshin sensed that he was being followed. He found a man in casual wear, reading a newspaper that had a different front page from the newspaper dispenser. In another corner, he saw a man glancing at his direction and then darting away his gaze when he caught him.

He knew it was Katsura's men but he just wasn't ready to go with them yet. He pretended not to know they were there. He weaved in and out of the crowd, looking for a corner he can disappear into. He found a dead-end at an alley near the stall of traditional lanterns. Above the alley was a tall tree that spilled into a rock jutting out of a green meadow.

As expected, the agents followed him to the alley. Before they could turn the corner, Kenshin climbed the tree and hid behind the rock. He lost them.

Apparently, the rock was a serendipitous spot as it was the peak of Chibe. He perched on top of it and waited for what he promised to do.

_/"The townspeople said that if you see the fireflies at midnight, you'll be granted one wish. They don't show up daily but once they do, they come in droves. The fireflies sneak up on you. It's dark then suddenly, you see these tiny orbs surrounding you. People flock the town square to make a wish. I honestly don't know what mine will be if ever I witness them. But, I surely want to see it for myself. Too bad Uno-san and I couldn't stay long enough to see that." Kaoru narrated._

_Kenshin closed his eyes and imagined what she said./_

Kenshin opened his eyes and saw a million emerald lights surrounding him. He tried to touch one but it flew away, colliding with another and setting off green sparks. He was amazed at the sight that enveloped the small town of Chibe.

He looked down and saw the crowd had their eyes closed. They were praying, possibly whispering their wish.

_What could be mine? _Kenshin ruminated, closed his eyes and whispered his. _I wish…_

He spent the rest of the evening watching the fireflies flit around him.

Dawn came soon.

When he was done contemplating and soaking in the view, Kenshin returned to Mizuki. Noticing the compartment was slightly open, he opened it to see if anything was taken. Seeing the pinwheel Sayaka gave him, he smiled. He took it, blew on it then settled it carefully on the box. He closed the compartment.

He climbed on Mizuki and paused. _Should I visit Her? _He thought as the engine rumbled. He looked at the flickering lights of the fireflies and decided whether he would visit Her grave.

Kenshin was halfway to Her grave when he stopped Mizuki.

It dawned on him that he forgot to bring Her flowers.

He wanted to come back to Chibe and buy her some but he saw that his fuel was almost empty.

There was only one place he can go to if he wanted to continue the trip – Her grave, which was near a gasoline station where he could refill Mizuki, or Hikaru, which would be Mizuki's final destination temporarily as the fuel will run empty by then. He had to make a choice.

He decided and drove Mizuki again.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's shift continued very slowly. As many of the patients were asleep, all she had to do was refill orders and review charts.<p>

This made it agonizing and even maddening for her as she waited for Kenshin's return.

It has been at least exactly 30 hours since Kenshin went missing. At least that's what the guards say that Kenshin went missing by 11:30 pm. How they knew is a puzzle to Kaoru.

She shrugged off the thought that there might be a camera in Kenshin's room. In that case, the guards would have seen him leave and done something to stop him. In that case as well, they would have seen Kenshin embrace her in the past. She blushed.

It irritated Kaoru that the other nurses had the same view as Yumi's. They were all apathetic to Kenshin's disappearance. She understood that worrying about him will not bring him back but she also knew that it was normal for her to feel this way because he was her patient. She even reasoned with Zukita that she'd probably empathize with her if one of Zukita's patients went missing. Zukita only replied that it would be good riddance in case that happened.

Tapping on her clipboard, Kaoru sighed and decided to go to the sakura garden.

She sat down on the center bench, watching the petals fall and whirl around in circles.

"Where are you Kenshin?" she asked to the wind.

Just when she thought she's making progress with him, he disappears. Lately, she has seen changes in Kenshin's demeanor. He wasn't angry nor dejected; he wasn't catatonic nor manic.

He was _normal._

Normal enough to listen to her yesterday about her trip to Chibe. Normal enough to smile when the conversation called for it. Normal enough to bid her good night. And apparently, for her fellow nurses, normal enough to escape in the night and vanish into thin air.

She was starting to be attached to him. Not in a romantic way—that would be unethical—but in an emotional level. She saw the profound person trapped inside his illness who could have been her mentor, her confidante or her friend. For some reason, he both scared and enticed her. The more she chewed at his core, the more she unraveled the layers of his personality.

_And his past_, she mused. _A very dark, mysterious past that I may never know of now that he's gone._

Kaoru felt even lonelier at the thought. Her first case and he's gone AWOL. Just when she was starting to know him –despite his past, she was starting to get acquainted to Kenshin's real side. She believed that that side was mellow, compassionate and smart.

Maybe Yumi was right. She should have been tougher, colder and wiser. She should have never been so curious. She should have never cared.

But she did so here she was moping at the sakura garden.

Footsteps approached her; she heard the rustling of fallen leaves. Thinking it was just one of the nurses, she said blankly, "Yes, yes, I am coming back. Just took a short break."

Turning around, she could not believe her eyes.

"Kenshin…" He was holding a pinwheel, its flaps turning from the rush of wind.

Kenshin smiled at her; his other hand was in his pocket. His ponytailed locks swayed with the breeze. "Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru was ecstatic. Without thinking, she stood up and raced to him. She wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face onto his chest and staining his black shirt with her tears.

Kenshin was a bit taken aback, stepping a foot backward from Kaoru's charging and dropping the pinwheel. He saw her back move up and down from her crying. He settled lightly his hands on her back. "I saw the fireflies Kaoru-dono. They were the most beautiful lights in the sky."

Kaoru looked up and detached herself from the embrace. Sniffing, she mumbled, "You did? I'm glad, Kenshin. Did you make a wish?"

Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru suddenly realized that she has just pounced on Kenshin. She took a step back and composed herself. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. That was inappropriate."

"It's okay Kaoru-dono. I understand." Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru blushed and nodded furiously. "What did you wish for, Kenshin?"

Kenshin just smiled.

"Right, don't spill the wish or it will be spoiled." Kaoru berated herself.

They gazed at each other and smiled contentedly.

Kaoru agreed with Yumi. Kenshin came back. Not because he had no choice. He actually did. He could have wandered off. He was "free".

He came back because this was where his family was; no matter how dysfunctional this family was, it was the only one that truly cared for him. Maybe not the nurses, maybe not Saitou-sama. But people like Megumi and her, who wished to see him heal.

"Welcome back, Kenshin. You are home." Kaoru felt tears flowing down her cheeks again.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "I'm home."

And for once, Kenshin knew he really was.

* * *

><p><em>Lately, <em>

_I'm beginning to find that _

_When I drive myself, _

_My light is found_

**-End of Chapter Four-**

References:

_Songs_ - Under the Milky Way by Sia and Drive by Incubus (in their order)

_Movie_ – As mentioned, Memento by Christopher Nolan. Shown in 2000, the film tells of a man who has short-term memory loss set on finding who killed his wife. Must see (IMHO).

End Notes: Washi is also known as Japanese paper. :D I promise there will be more KK action in succeeding chapters.

Gratis: Thank you to my reviewers:

crazysims: Thank you for reviewing! You are so kind. Glad that you liked it. :-) Til next time!

emi: Thank you for reviewing! I usually make references to the Bakumatsu period when I have to describe people and their past. Other than that, italics indicate flashbacks and of course, the character's thoughts. Kaoru smelling like white plums is indeed a question of Kenshin's imagination or reality. I also associate Kaoru to jasmine :-) Til next time!

epicCookie: Thank you for reviewing! You make it sound like Kenshin's Godzilla or some mythical monster, hehehe. Til next time!

guest: Thank you for reviewing! Here's some KK action. Promise there will be more soon. Til next time!

melay: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so sorry for not responding to your review of Chapter 2. On Hiko - hehehe, sorry to disappoint. Indeed, not much KK action here and the current chapter but there is more to come in succeeding ones. The side stories—well, let's see how I can keep that to a minimum. I think the side stories keep the story meaty. Got you on the girl, hehehe. Til next time!

ScarredSwordHeart – Thank you for reviewing! You always make me smile by providing the earliest review. I highly appreciate it. Hope this chapter satisfies your desire to know where he's going. Til next time!

whatafreakyday – I know, right?! But that's Kaoru for you hehehe.

Next chapter: It's (a) bloody Christmas at Hikaru Medical Center.


	5. Chapter 5: Trumpo

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: We are entering 1/3 of my story. [and that's all I will say about that hohoho] The title of the chapter is the Filipino word for spinning top. Yes, I am Filipina *plot twist* Kumusta kayo? :-)

**Chapter Five: Trumpo**

_To be vulnerable is needed most of all_

_If you intend to truly fall apart_

* * *

><p>"So this is your woman, Battousai. This is your weakest point." Jin'e jeered. He lifted Kaoru by her neck while toying with a katana on his other hand.<p>

Kaoru gasped for air. "What… are you… talking about?!" She dug her fingernails on his outstretched arm, desperately clawing at Jin'e's grip. He bled from this but didn't even flinch. Kaoru felt her feet dangling in the air.

"Let her go. At once." Kenshin hissed; his voice lower than usual. To Kaoru, it sounded primal. His amber eyes glowed, its embers crackling bright. He clenched his fist on Kaoru's indigo shawl. Although his bangs hooded over his eyes, Kaoru could still see the golden glint.

"That's what I've been waiting to see. 10 long years and now you're back!" Jin'e laughed maniacally, still holding Kaoru by her neck. He lowered her a bit so that she can tiptoe on the ground. It was still painful and uncomfortable.

"Release Kaoru-dono," Kenshin looked up, showing his golden orbs, "come at me and I'll kill you."

Through heavily misty eyes, Kaoru saw Kenshin glared. Jin'e laughed even louder, throwing Kaoru sideways. She tumbled on the earth, almost hitting her head with a rock.

Kenshin snarled. Both men charged towards each other; Jin'e's cackle echoed in the sakura garden.

One week earlier…

* * *

><p>Kenshin laughed as Kaoru showed him a Youtube video of a cat playing with a string. "Kaoru-dono, that cat is very cute, that it is."<p>

Kaoru couldn't react as it was the first time she heard Kenshin laugh. She observed him as his eyes disappeared in his face and his dimples deepened from the amusement. He had a hearty laugh. She loved the way it rolled on her ears.

"Yes it is, Kenshin. Do you want to see more?"

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru looked for other videos, scrolling down the suggested ones.

Today was "Technology Day." Hikaru staff and patients are allowed to use any gadget for the next 24 hours. The staff were only able to do so after their shift. Introduced a few months ago, the Technology Day was an exploratory therapy that showed patients life outside Hikaru, assuming that this would get them excited to "join in." Seeing Kenshin express amusement over a cat video got Kaoru excited as well.

It has been one week since Kenshin escaped from the center. During that time, he hasn't reverted to his amber-eyed self. He was still _normal_. He talked to her in all his politeness, honorifics and mannerisms, while showing his calm-headed side. Like now. Laughing over a cat video.

Kaoru was confident that her recently submitted report for Kenshin's trial showed positive results. Although her submission was delayed by a week, she knew that GSK would be pleased with its contents. Reviewing Kenshin's past evaluations, Kaoru noted that this was the first one to highlight any improvements. She analyzed what could have caused this change. It certainly could not have been just her. But if it were, it's because she truly cares for Kenshin… _I mean, my patient. _She corrected herself.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin ogled at her, lightly tapping her shoulder.

Kaoru realized she was lost at her thoughts again. "Yes, Kenshin? What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to use this?" Kenshin pointed at the smartphone.

"Sure Kenshin." Kaoru proceeded teaching her ward.

* * *

><p>Winter came very sudden to the facility. As if splashed with white paint, the complex was camouflaged by the thick snow. The cold crept up on Kaoru; in stark contrast to Kenshin who did not mind the chill. He must have adapted to this type of weather to not be affected. All the other patients wore jackets and overcoats. Even Saitou did—not that Kaoru thought he had a built-in furnace in his system. However, with those golden eyes, one would think he does. It made Kaoru wonder why Kenshin was cold-resistant.<p>

The cold made Kaoru miss her fireplace at home. She also missed how she, her dad and her mom would huddle in front of it and tell stories to pass the time. She then remembered that she hasn't talked to her family in a while. The snowstorms compromise the Internet connection and phone signals. She missed them even more.

What made the longing worse was the fact that Christmas was drawing near. It was her favorite holiday, next to her birthday. During Christmas, she savored the smiles and intimate company of her family and friends. Her parents always gave her special, personalized gifts every Christmas. Last year, her mother sewed her an indigo shawl.

Kaoru wondered how the staff celebrates Christmas at Hikaru. Yumi mentioned before that the patients' families visit them during this time and are even allowed to take them home until New Year. Aside from that, it was unclear.

Asking the other staff nurses, Kaoru became confused.

"We give gifts… I think?" Hatome looked up and squinted her eyes.

"What's Christmas?" Nekko scratched her head.

"Christmas is for capitalists. I don't celebrate that." Miyaka said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh dear, we do not speak of such things here." Kara whispered.

"The last time we had a Christmas party, someone died a painful and horrible death. So that was discontinued. But you never know this year." Uno beamed.

Kaoru gave up asking the minute Uno mentioned someone's death. Suffice to say, her question should have been, "does Hikaru celebrate Christmas at all?"

She sighed. _The staff is so detached from the outside world that they may need to be 'assimilated' again. Will I become like them in time? _She shuddered at the thought.

Later in the afternoon, Saitou called for a staff meeting.

When it was finished, Kaoru was excited. _At least, Christmas will be lively this year_, she squealed.

The other nurses and Megumi did not share the enthusiasm. For one, the nurses had to learn a song and sing it in front of complete strangers. As another, they had to wear traditional outfits for the song.

This year, Hikaru will celebrate Christmas early through a cultural show slated next week. Patients and their family members, plus of course the staff, will be taken back to the Edo period where samurais roamed Japan and wooden sandals were in fashion. The famous National Repertoire will perform a kabuki, while the Kira Tatsume band will play an instrumental set using biwa, shinobue, and hyoshigi. The Bunraku Association of Japan will also grace the stage.

If all goes well, the staff will return to their homes to celebrate Christmas with their family. They will be then given the option to extend this to three days or have these as separate leaves for the New Year.

Kaoru loved traditional Japan and cultural shows. Noting her eagerness, Saitou designated Kaoru in charge of the staff's intermission. They decided to sing the infamous "Sakura, Sakura."

As part of the preparations, a tailor dropped by to get the staff's measurements for the custom-made kimono. Kaoru requested hers to be indigo.

In a couple of days, the kimonos were ready. When she saw hers, Kaoru grinned so wide her cheeks ached.

Megumi chuckled at her reaction. "You look like a kid in a candy store."

"It's so beautiful, Megumi-san. Look!" Kaoru unraveled the kimono. It was a simple dress, bathed in indigo. Small sakura flower details were scattered at the hem and sleeves.

Megumi nodded. "Indeed it is."

"And of course, yours too, Megumi-san. The pink color really suits you."

"Thank you." Megumi neatly folded hers, "Sano said pink makes me look more feminine," she added under her breath.

"Did you say something, Megumi-san?"

Megumi shook her head. "I said, how does your family spend Christmas?"

Kaoru folded the kimono back in its box. "We usually just eat and chat. I'm their only daughter so it's a very intimate dinner. My mother cooks a delicious feast for three while father serves up some homemade milk tea. Of course, I assist in their chores as taste tester! Hehe. It's nothing fancy."

Megumi recalled how she used to spend it with hers –a big clan talking over each other's voices while tossing a leg or two of chicken. Now it's just she and her work as Sano is rarely free during Christmas. "At least you have a family to come home to."

"I'm sorry, Megumi-san. I didn't mean to make you sad." Kaoru clasped her hands together.

"Silly girl, it's not a big deal. I spend all my money on wonderful dresses. My best friend is the mall during Christmas!" Megumi chortled to dispel the somber mood.

Kaoru laughed with her, hesitantly. She wondered if Kenshin had anyone over during this season. Recalling Megumi's story though, she knew that there wouldn't be. _It's so difficult to be alone in this festive holiday. Poor Kenshin, _her cheeks sank down as she thought about Kenshin's condition.

"If you're going to ask if Kenshin has visitors during Christmas, the answer is no." Megumi pursed her lips.

"You've read my mind, Megumi-san."

"He's all you talk about lately." Megumi remarked absentmindedly.

At this, Kaoru defended herself. "Of course, he'll be my only topic. He's my patient, Megumi-san."

Megumi nodded dismissively. "He's the only one who has no visitors during the holidays. Usually, he just stays in his room or mopes at the sakura garden."

"Oh, I see." Kaoru imagined Kenshin sitting alone in the bench of the sakura garden, staring at the falling petals of sakura.

"But he's got you now, right?" Megumi looked at her suggestively, "He came back for you." She smiled.

"Eh? Well, I will greet him a Merry Christmas that's for sure. Won't you?" Kaoru blushed.

Megumi nodded unconvincingly. "Sure, Sure. Of course."

Kaoru berated herself from blushing and pretended to be busy with the kimono. Megumi repressed a chuckle as she observed Kaoru's face getting red.

* * *

><p>"Why a cultural show all of a sudden, Katsura-sama?" Megumi crossed her hands over her chest.<p>

Katsura smiled. "And hello to you too, Megumi-san. I trust your trip with Sano went well."

After the incident with Kenshin, Katsura returned to his Minister duties. He visited the facility a few days ago and the first thing he sputtered was that the Christmas celebration at Hikaru will be a cultural show.

"That is none of your business, Katsura-sama. But, yes, it was wonderful." Megumi replied, "So, what's the deal?"

"I'm just glad I'll be able to wear my old police uniform," commented Saitou who was leaning on the wall with (as usual) a cigarette in tow.

"If it still fits you." Megumi mumbled.

"In fact it does, Megumi-san." He was apparently wearing the said uniform.

Megumi stared. "Well congratulations. But that's not a kimono at all." She turned her gaze to Katsura, who nodded.

"I'll just wear one over my uniform." Saitou replied.

"I just want to celebrate, Megumi-san. Kenshin hasn't had any episodes in the past three weeks and per your diagnosis, he might never have one soon. It's a feat. Don't you think?" Katsura was indeed in high spirits. It's been a long time since he's felt he was right at something. Megumi and Saitou didn't need to know what kept him busy at the Ministry of Defence. For once, they will forget about their troubles and be merry.

"Then why do you have to involve me and my nurses in this? Heaven knows we can't even sing the Alphabet song in tune!" Megumi now settled her hands on her hips, akimbo.

"Megumi, you're too edgy. Katsura-sama does something off-kilter, you react and when he does something normal, you still do. When will he ever be right with you, Fox Lady?" Saitou quipped nonchalantly.

Megumi glared at him, which fell short of even landing at his antennae. "Have we forgotten how we found Kenshin the first time he was rushed here?"

Saitou and Katsura answered in unison, "He was in a kimono."

"And now, we're letting everyone wear a kimono just for fun. May I remind you that there's such a thing called mental triggers in psychology. What if this traditional outfit is Kenshin's trigger? Are we really setting him up to break down in front of everyone?" Megumi's cheeks were flustered. Admittedly, she may be overreacting but she may be right as well. She'd rather be paranoid than wrong.

Katsura sauntered to her and held her by the shoulders. "Megumi, trust me. If Kenshin really had strong mental triggers, he should have broken down the moment he was being measured for a kimono. The tailor told me Kenshin was fine. He even got ticklish when he took measurements of his arms. Now, tell me, is that a sign of a nervous breakdown?"

Megumi shook her head hesitantly. Katsura added, "Right—I don't think so as well. I feel that finally, he is getting better. I know you feel it too, Megumi. Why do you have to fight it?"

Megumi sighed, inhaling and exhaling rather long. "I don't know, Katsura-sama. I've just gotten so used to us being close to the answer and then failing that I—"

"Never lose hope, Megumi-san. We've come this far." Katsura reassured her.

"The new year will bring us new lives, Megumi, Saitou. We'll finally find closure in this new age." Katsura said with a smile.

His smartphone vibrated. Darting his eyes at the screen, he excused himself from the pair.

He pressed '2' and waited for an answer. "Another letter, Sir. It was delivered this morning." Katsura hung up and sighed.

* * *

><p>The days went by in a breeze. Kaoru prodded and pleaded the nurses to practice their song. Through halfhearted nods and occasional lipsynching, the staff were finally able to sing the song well.<p>

"Very good, minna-san! I'm sure we'll wow the crowd next week!" Kaoru gave an okay sign.

The staff clapped weakly, as they were tired from the vocalization and sick of the "Sakura, Sakura" song.

"I'm never going to sing in my life ever again," Yumi panted, stretching her arms behind her and cracking her neck.

"You did great, senpai. I'm sure Saitou-sama wil be pleased." Kaoru patted her on the back.

"The hell I care about his opinion!" Yumi yelled out.

Kaoru, Megumi and the nurses laughed.

"Ganbatte, everyone." Drawled Saitou. Immediately, the nurses composed themselves and greeted the administrator.

"Where the fuck did he come from?" Yumi mumbled. Zukita nudged her.

"Tomorrow is the big day. Make Hikaru proud." He smirked before setting off a trail of smoke.

"Hai," the nurses bowed.

Kaoru chirped. "Thank you, Saitou-sama."

"I'm sure the cultural show will be a memorable day, Raccoon Girl." Before Kaoru could even reply, Saitou left.

Kaoru shrugged and faced the staff. "At least he cares enough to give us luck. I think this calls for another round! From the top!"

Everybody groaned but followed Kaoru back to the stage. Kaoru pressed play on the mp3 player, went to her position and counted to three. By three, the staff sang harmoniously.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 am of December 20, the "Cultural Christmas Day" started for Kaoru and her girl group.<p>

A few days earlier, they were busy decorating Hikaru with lanterns and cut-out sakura leaves. The vast white became the canvas for the festive celebration. The facility was dotted with red, orange and pink. The staff also perched a Christmas tree at the center of the pavilion.

The activities center lit up with the performances and decorations. Inside, lanterns hang from the tall ceilings. A buffet of traditional and modern Japanese cuisine filled the guests' stomachs. At the center, the theatrical stage was dressed in white. Minimal lighting provided a serene ambiance.

All was set for the visitors and patients.

Kaoru was starstruck with the visitors. She didn't know how elite the patients were. _Duh, Former Minister Okubo is here, how elite can one get? _Kaoru thought.

Still, she couldn't help but be shocked with the volume of celebrities, musicians, politicians, painters and athletes who entered the facility for the show. Everyone who's anyone in Japanese pop culture was here. One would think Hikaru had a red carpet event or an album launching. The morbid truth is that these people are visiting their loved ones who have been deprived of the thing these stars are enjoying – sanity.

On a different note, Kaoru became more nervous as she realized the caliber of their audience.

Fortunately, Saitou hired temporary nurses to monitor the patients while the Hikaru staff performed. Still, Kaoru checked in on Kenshin to ensure he was okay. After all, it would be painful for him to see his fellow patients being greeted by their families whereas he had no one.

She went to his room, knocking softly on the door.

"Kenshin, are you awake?"

It was 8:00 am and she was all prepped: her hair in a ponytail, her godawful wooden sandals squeezing her feet, her indigo shawl straddling her arms, and her kimono wrapped around her body.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono."

She entered the room. Upon seeing Kenshin, she smiled.

He was wearing an indigo kimono as well. Compared to Kaoru's, his was unadorned and was one size larger than him. However, it was still perfect. He wore a white hakama and obi. The indigo color brought out his eyes and mane. He looked like a young samurai. All that was missing was a sword.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono." He grinned.

"Good morning Ken-san." Kaoru couldn't stop smiling back.

"It seems we have the same color, that it is." Kenshin pointed at their kimonos.

"Indeed. But I think the color looks better on you."

Kenshin shook his head. "You look more beautiful in indigo, Kaoru-dono. This color is meant for you."

Kaoru blushed. She turned her back from him to cover her cheeks. _It's just a compliment, Kaoru. What the hell?_ She thought.

"Thank you, Kenshin. You're so kind," she stammered.

"That's also a wonderful shawl." Kenshin added.

Kaoru turned around and took it in her hands. "My mother made this for me as a Christmas gift last year. It's my favorite shawl."

Kenshin's eyes grew despondent. "I see."

It tugged on Kaoru's heartstrings that in the middle of the festivities later, Kenshin will be alone. Sure, she and the others may sit with him for company but the warmth of one's family can never be replaced. She imagined again that while the other patients will have their loved ones with them to celebrate the cultural show, Kenshin will probably slip away in the sakura garden and watch the petals fall.

"You know what, you wear it. I remember in the Edo era, young men wore shawls as protection from the cold." Kaoru stretched out her hand, urging Kenshin to take the shawl.

"Are you sure, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded firmly. "You're going to return it to me tomorrow anyway. What's one day of me not being with it?"

Kenshin smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

He looked at the shawl and nearly let it go when he saw that it has turned a deep purple color and was bloodied. He looked up and saw blank eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" She asked, without her lips visible.

His hold on the shawl tightened, as She drew nearer.

"Kenshin?" She said.

He broke out of the hallucination when he felt Kaoru's hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Kenshin?" she asked, concerned.

Kaoru saw his eyes widen in terror when he held her shawl. _Could She have worn something similar to mine? _She wondered.

"Use it, Kenshin and give it back to me okay?" she said.

Kenshin nodded, wrapping the shawl on his neck. "I promise, Kaoru-dono."

By 1:00 pm, the show started.

Backstage was a flurry of motion, noise and people. Instruments were being tuned; dancers were putting on make-up; Kaoru and her "Spice Girls" were catatonic.

Nonetheless, they gave it their all. As the first salvo of the show, they belted the melody stuck in their head for a week now and bowed when the crowd applauded. Kaoru saw Kenshin in the farthest table, sitting by himself and clapping with the crowd. She smiled at him. Kenshin smiled back.

After the performance, Kaoru sat by Kenshin's table. "I hope you can still hear well. We weren't good singers." Kaoru said sheepishly.

Kenshin shook his head. "I can hear just fine, de gozaru. You and the rest were wonderful, Kaoru-dono. I think you should sing more."

"I don't ever want to do that again, Kenshin. I was so nervous. And I even saw the famous singer Sega looking at us with this horrified stare! It was as if we were scratching nails on a blackboard. It was awful Kenshin." Kaoru covered her face with her hands.

Kenshin patted her back. "Not at all, Kaoru-dono. For me, you did a job well done."

Saitou sauntered to their table and greeted Kaoru, still with his trusty cigarette alit. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected so good job, Raccoon Girl. Maybe next year we'll ask you girls to dance." He walked away.

He stopped on his tracks and added, "Oh and tell HR when you decided to take your leave. We'll make arrangements for a temp nurse."

He returned to his table.

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Kenshin commented, "Saitou-sama sure has a way with words."

With this comment, Kaoru laughed.

They ate and enjoyed the other performances. The performances were interconnected, narrating a love story of a geisha and a young samurai during the war. The Kabuki told the story of the geisha and her lover as they attempted to profess their love for each other during the war. It ended with the two being apart when the war broke. The National Repertoire played an instrumental that accompanied the plaintive mood of the play, telling the story of the young samurai's journey to find his love again. Finally, the shadow puppeteers showcased the ending of the story, with the samurai finding the geisha and marrying him against a backdrop of sakura trees.

Kenshin fought the memories flooding him. He kept his trembling hand from Kaoru's view. He hid the fact that he saw Her standing by his side all this time. He tried to be merry.

* * *

><p>Kaoru excused herself as her phone vibrated. She answered it but there was a static on the other end. She went out of the activities hall and walked towards a better spot. Next thing she knew she was in the wing near the sakura garden.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a gurgling sound from the garden. Another man screamed help.

She ended the call and placed the phone on her pocket. She approached the origin of the sound.

What she saw made the hairs of her neck stand.

Severed limbs, red grass, and the glint of steel under the moonlight. The owner of the blade had crystal eyes.

She screamed.

Kenshin suddenly turned his head towards the door. "Kaoru-dono?" he whispered.

He felt a tingle down his spine. It usually meant danger. He stood up and ran to the origin of his suspicion.

Saitou observed as Kenshin sprinted to the exit. He gestured to Megumi and they followed him.

* * *

><p>"Let's not make a scene, shall we Missy?" The man gripped the hilt of his katana and flicked the blood off it.<p>

Kaoru shuddered, feeling her whole body shaking from what she saw. She recalled her nightmare.

"W-who are you? Why are you doing this?" Her lips quivered.

The man surveyed the katana and licked the remaining blood. "Udo Jin'e of the Shinsengumi. Pleasure to meet you." He smirked.

"Jin'e? The same Jin'e Saitou-sama spends Christmas with?" Kaoru realized her knees were buckling.

"Indeed, it is I." Jin'e bared his teeth.

Udo Jin'e was an adopted family member of Saitou and his wife. An orphan at an early age, the Shinsengumi was the only family he's ever had. As Tokio and Saitou never had any children, they decided to spend their Christmas with him. Saitou considered him as a brother. Unfortunately, this brother in arms refused to be reintegrated to the new age. He'd rather rot in Hikaru until he died. In his 10 years in the institution, the nearly blind Jin'e never caused any trouble. Why he suddenly became this murderer in front of Kaoru baffled and scared her.

Kaoru stepped back gingerly. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel its thump in her throat.

Jin'e menacingly loomed towards her. He cackled.

In a bid to escape, Kaoru turned her back and ran. Jin'e moved faster, pulling her by her hair and locking her with his arm by her neck.

"Not so fast, little Missy. I haven't played with you yet." He murmured.

Kaoru squeezed her hands on Jin'e's arm. This only prompted him to suffocate her further. She tried to lower her body to tackle him forward. He anticipated the move and leaned backward, lifting her with him. She struggled, moving her body left and right to shrug him off. He punched her left side. Kaoru groaned in pain. As a last ditch effort, she stomped her feet on his. Again, he avoided her feet and instead kicked her legs.

"There's no use fighting. You are no match for me. I'm sure Battousai will come for you." He cackled again.

"Battousai?" Kaoru's vision spun. He let her go, crumpling down on the ground. Her kimono became covered in the blood of the guards. She knelt down to Jin'e, facing the sakura trees that were serene despite the gory scene.

"Speak of the devil." Jin'e rested his katana on his shoulder and leered at Kenshin.

Although in pain, Kaoru turned her head to see who Jin'e was talking about. "Kenshin?"

He wasn't though. His golden orbs spat fire. His usual humble stance was a defiant one. He clenched his fist on Kaoru's indigo shawl. His other fist was white from his grip. She has never seen Kenshin like this.

"Battousai…?" She mumbled.

"So this is your woman, Battousai. This is your weakest point." Jin'e jeered. He lifted her by her neck while toying with a katana on his other hand.

Kaoru gasped for air. "What… are you… talking about?!" She dug her fingernails on his outstretched arm, desperately clawing at Jin'e's grip. He bled from her clawing but he didn't even flinch. Kaoru felt her feet dangling in the air.

"Let her go. At once." Kenshin hissed; his voice lower than usual. To Kaoru, it sounded primal. His amber eyes glowed, its embers crackling bright. He clenched his fist on Kaoru's indigo shawl. Although his bangs hooded over his eyes, Kaoru could still see the golden glint.

"That's what I've been waiting to see. 10 long years and now you're back!" Jin'e laughed maniacally, still holding Kaoru by her neck. He lowered her a bit so that she can tiptoe on the ground. It was still painful and uncomfortable.

"Release Kaoru-dono," Kenshin looked up, showing his golden orbs. "Come at me and I'll kill you."

Through heavily misty eyes, Kaoru saw Kenshin throw his own daggers with his glare. Jin'e laughed even louder, throwing Kaoru sideways. She tumbled on the earth, almost hitting her head with a rock.

Kenshin snarled. Both men charged towards each other; Jin'e's cackle echoed in the sakura garden.

* * *

><p>Saitou let go of his cigarette when he saw what was happening in the sakura garden. Megumi's eyes widened in horror as she witnessed Jin'e dangle Kaoru by her neck.<p>

"Jin'e! Let Kaoru go!" She yelled. He didn't listen to her.

"It's no use Megumi. He's entranced." Saitou clicked his tongue.

"Do something, Saitou-sama. We can't let Kenshin kill Jin'e. Or else…" Megumi pleaded.

"I know. Call Katsura-sama immediately. Tell him about what happened here. Call the guards to be on stand by." Saitou commanded. Megumi ran back to the party.

_Damn it, Jin'e. What happened to you?_ Saitou observed the fight, waiting for an opening to either save Kaoru or Jin'e. He was more concerned about the unarmed red-haired man as he was the more dangerous one.

He saw the scabbard of Jin'e's katana lying near him.

* * *

><p>Kenshin landed a punch on Jin'e's hand, resulting in Jin'e letting his katana go. However, he caught the hilt with his other hand in his back and grazed Kenshin in the arm.<p>

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't you see that coming? You need motivation." He directed his attention to Kaoru and ran towards her, swinging his sword in her direction.

Out of nowhere, Kenshin appeared by Kaoru's side, crouching to shield Kaoru. He held the katana with his two hands. The blade cut him but even with the profuse bleeding, Kenshin maintained his death glare at Jin'e. "This is between you and me. Leave her out of it."

Jin'e slid the katana back, deepening Kenshin's cut. Kenshin retained his expression. "Go ahead and be angry Battousai. Kill me!"

Kenshin disappeared. Next Jin'e knew was the loud slap of an indigo shawl to his face. He was pushed back by the sheer force of Kenshin's attack. Spitting blood, he cackled. "Didn't see that coming. Good one. However, you can't kill me just with that silly shawl."

"Watch me." Kenshin growled. He stood up.

Jin'e nodded several times. "Let me see you try."

Kaoru watched helplessly as the man she cared for turned into a beast. She wept as she remembered the mild-mannered man she was talking to a few minutes ago.

'_It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono.'_

'_Hello, Kaoru-dono. You were away the whole day.'_

'_I saw the fireflies Kaoru-dono. They were the most beautiful lights in the night sky.'_

'_I'm home.'_

Both men charged towards each other. Jin-e lunged forward. Kenshin parried to the right, whirling. He held the shawl with both his hands and wrapped it on Jin'e's neck. Successful, Kenshin slowly pushed Jin'e's back to the fabric with his left foot while pulling the shawl towards him.

"Die." He said indifferently.

Jin'e gagged and flailed his hands around. He turned the hilt of the sword towards Kenshin's direction. He was able to stab him in his side. Kenshin further pressed his foot on Jin'e's spine.

There was a crack. Jin'e grabbed Kenshin's left foot and before he could hurt him, Kenshin pulled the shawl to the left with one hand. He tumbled backwards, using Jin'e's spine to flip. He managed to kick Jin'e on the head before landing perfectly on the ground.

Jin'e lost his grip of his katana, falling with a loud thud on the ground.

Still with Kaoru's shawl by his hand, Kenshin picked up the katana and hovered over Jin'e. "You will pay for hurting Kaoru-dono. Your time at this center ends now. So does your life." Kenshin raised the katana. The steel gleamed in the night.

Jin'e guffawed, welcoming his death. "Kill me, Battousai!"

'_I'm home.'_

'_I'm home.'_

As Kenshin lowered the katana to Jin'e's throat, Kaoru screamed.

"Kenshin! Don't do it! Don't kill him. Please, you are not this Battousai. Don't let this monster consume you. Please, Kenshin. I beg of you." Kaoru choked through tears pouring down her face.

Shaking out of his reverie, Kenshin's amber eyes softened to blue. "Kaoru-dono?" He looked at the katana and let it go, as if it was scorching hot.

Kenshin rushed to her side and assisted her. "Kaoru-dono. You are hurt. Let's get you some help." He winced as he realized his hands and side were bleeding.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru hugged him. Kenshin hugged her back. "I thought I lost you. Kenshin…"

"I'm here, Kaoru-dono. I will never leave you." Kenshin smiled.

Jin'e staggered to stand up but found that he had cracked a disc on his spine. It made standing up painful. "It's not over, Battousai."

Kenshin shielded Kaoru. "It's over Jin'e. I've cracked your spine. You will not be able to attack with your katana ever again."

Jin'e picked up the katana and aimed it at them. He was standing sideways, his knees buckling. "I'll see you in Hell and wait for you to become the Battousai again. Not this pathetic excuse of a man protecting some woman."

He raised the katana and stabbed himself in the stomach. Before the sword could penetrate his abdomen, Jin'e lurched forward and fell unconscious.

Saitou came to view, holding the scabbard of the katana. He was in a lunge position, his left arm straight ahead while his right was tucked behind his back. He stood up and lowered the scabbard.

_This must be the Gatotsu_. Kaoru thought.

Saitou stood up, signaling the guards to seize Jin'e. "Good one, Himura. Nurses, get those two treated. Guards, clean this mess."

Immediately, Uno and the others assisted Kenshin and Kaoru, laying them in separate stretchers. The guards picked up the body parts. The other guards managed the party crowd, which was distracted by an encore performance from the Kira Tatsume band.

Megumi and Katsura looked on as Kenshin and Kaoru were led away.

The Fox Lady released a long sigh. "That was close, Katsura-sama."

Katsura sighed as well.

* * *

><p>Megumi processed Jin'e. He was barely breathing, but still alive – which was most important.<p>

She cleaned his wounds and wrapped these with bandages. Remembering he wore contact lenses, Megumi opened his eyes slowly and removed them.

As she pried them open, she was shocked to find that these were gone. Instead, a white, semi-liquid goop oozed from his eyes. Megumi took a sample and secured it.

"What the hell is this?" she wondered as she looked at the liquid.

* * *

><p>It took a few days for Kaoru and Kenshin to recuperate. When they were fully recovered, it was already the eve of Christmas.<p>

Saitou called both of them to his office. Having seen each other for the first time, both smiled at each other as they waited for Saitou to show up. He will be coming from a meeting with Megumi.

"I hope you're feeling better now, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin greeted.

Kaoru nodded. "I am. How about you, Kenshin?"

"Hai. I have healed up." Kaoru saw the bandages on his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. You should never have been involved. Sessha has caused you trouble." Kenshin said sheepishly.

"No, Kenshin, please don't feel that way. What's important is that you're back to who you really are. Not that Battousai." Kaoru held his hand.

Kenshin smiled. _She still sees me as this… normal person despite seeing the Battousai side of me. This woman… accepts me._

Saitou entered the room with his usual cigarette clipped between his lips. "I'll make this quick."

He settled on his chair and leaned back. "Management has decided that you two will live in the countryside starting tonight. Pack your bags. The helicopter will pick you up in an hour."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other, surprised.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

><p>Megumi stared at the results of the drug test. She couldn't believe what she read.<p>

The white goop from Jin'e's eyes was a potent hypnotic drug causing aggression and hallucinations. That must have been the reason Jin'e acted up. Jin'e's usual Vitamin A-laden contact lenses were swapped with the potent drug.

She reviewed the log to see who could have changed it. She was shocked to learn that the log has been poured with some form of acid, melting away its contents. She decided to look at the camera footage but found that it was on a loop the whole day.

"Oh my God. There is a traitor in our midst."

"Obviously. Jin'e didn't have that katana when the performances started. Someone must have given it to him." Saitou's jaw clenched in anger.

Katsura stomped his hand on his desk. Megumi jumped a bit from the action. Saitou inhaled his cigarette.

"That means Kenshin is the target. All this time it was him." He said.

"All this time?" Saitou asked, furrowing his brows.

Katsura looked at them and paused. He sighed. "I've been receiving letters with the word 'tenchuu' painted on it for months now. It wasn't a shock to me given my position. I knew that eventually my surviving enemies will get back at me. However, there was something different about the last few letters. It mentioned that this heavenly justice will be brought down to one person. With the stature of the patients here, I couldn't point my finger at who. And then this happened. It all makes sense now. It's Kenshin all this time."

Megumi and Saitou were silent. Megumi, afraid. Saitou, intrigued.

Katsura sighed and paced around the room. He clapped his hands together and nodded, having come up with a decision. "We have to get them out of here. We have to protect them. Saitou, arrange for their move to my villa in Maru. Megumi, ensure that all Kenshin's medications are in order. We have some house cleaning to do."

All three became silent this time.

Megumi broke the silence. "Are you sure, Katsura-sama? The last time you sent Kenshin to the countryside, somebody died. Do we really want to repeat that mistake?"

"Then what do you suggest? It's the only way!" Katsura said forcefully.

Megumi did not protest anymore.

Katsura shook his head. "I'm sorry, Megumi. Please, trust me on this. Help me find out who the traitor is."

Megumi nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>"I know, Mom, Dad. I promise to keep in touch once we arrive there." Kaoru said to her laptop screen. She and her parents were chatting via Skype. Her mom excused herself. Although at a certain distance from the monitor, Kaoru heard her sobs.<p>

"By New Year, we'll be together. I promise!" Kaoru exclaimed, to lighten the mood. She lied.

After their I-love-you's and Merry-Christmas, the chat ended. Kaoru closed the laptop.

She cried again.

'_I'm not sure how long you two will be there. But it definitely means Kaoru won't be able to spend her holidays with her family. I don't know if you'll be together for a month, or two. It depends on our investigation.' Saitou said, blowing a trail of smoke._

'_There is no form of communication there except for a phone booth a few miles away from the villa. It's for safety measures.' He added._

'_Also, you two will be going by helicopter so that you don't know the exact place. We have to cover all bases. Who knows, Kaoru, you might let it slip in your conversations and the line may be tapped. I will send instructions for codes we will use when you call.' _

_Saitou crushed the stub of his cigarette. 'Take care, you two. You're all you've got out there.' _

Kaoru packed her bags as quickly as she could given that she spent 10 minutes talking to her parents and another 10 minutes bawling her eyes out. As she removed the bottom compartment of her luggage, she heard a soft thud.

She looked at the wooden top as it spun on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>You think the worst of all is far behind<em>

_The Vampyre of time and memories has died_

_You are wrong again._

**-End of Chapter Five-**

References:

Song- The Vampyre of Time and Memory by Queens of the Stone Age.

Dialogue - Portions of Jineh's dialogue taken from a graphic I saw at HeckYeahRuroken (tumblr). I'm still reading the manga and the anime so I can't remember if these were canon :-(

End Notes: DON'T READ HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Finally, Kenshin and Kaoru will be alone in the next chapter! I'm excited. Gawd, sorry if I patronize my own story. Imagining keeps me inspired – to the point of fangirling myself. The action scenes were very difficult to write. This is one of the reasons it took a long time for me to continue this story. Will not tell though how many more action scenes are coming. :D

FYI: IMPORTANT! Dear readers, my professional (real) life will consume me this November so expect delays in updates. I will do my best to maintain the current updating frequency but I'm not sure if that will be the case next month. Please be patient. :-) I promise, I won't fall off the face of the earth and forget about this story.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For new followers of this story: fic reader 2, hapiflower, and Lady Sai 09

For adding this story as your favorite: hector4lyfe and Rurouni Bee

For reviewing my story:

emi: Thank you for reviewing! Here you go dear. Til next time!

guest: Thank you for reviewing! Glad that I've made you excited. I am antsy about the next chapters as well. Note to self: write faster. Til next time!

kaoruca: Thank you for reviewing! Hope this interests you all the way. Til next time!

megumibitch: Thank you for reviewing! And it makes me smile every time you review. The romance is blossoming! Hehehe. Aoshi and Misao will not appear in this novel. I have considered that but it is a bit out of place with the chapters I have laid out. Gomen :-( Til next time!

melay: Thank you for reviewing! You're welcome. I try to update every Wednesday. Great to know that this got your creative juices flowing. KK action served. Til next time!

pesto: Thank you for reviewing! You're so kind. I appreciate the commendation. I will update soon. :-) Til next time!

ScarredSwordHeart: Thank you for reviewing! Glad that your heart was touched! I thought it verged on melodrama, and two chapters in a row doing that is excessive. Hai, I am constantly revising this. Thanks for the constructive criticism. Til next time!

simplyfab: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you find the flow of the story okay. I tried to capture Kaoru's sunny side in this story. It is a key element here :-) *hint hint*. The pacing will be faster in the next chaps. Til next time!

takemiforever: Thank you for reviewing! Ahahaaha, indeed I will squeeze that here when the time comes. Hehehe. Thank you for loving the story. I am doing my best to keep up. Til next time!

whatafreakyday: Thank you for reviewing! So far, I have been successful in posting a new chapter every Wednesday. On Kenshin's recovery, things aren't always what they seem. Imagine Kenshin in a leather jacket *nyaaa* Til next time!

Next chapter: Kenshin and Kaoru live in a barn (e-eye-e-eye-oh).


	6. Chapter 6: Lately

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: And FINALLY! Kenshin and Kaoru are alone! You have no bloody idea how long I've waited for this moment! My characters, subjected to my perverted mind! *victorious, evil laugh* Ehem, anyways, this chapter is quite long as I wanted a chock-full of KK action. ( *_* ) Warning: much fluff, much lime (? – find out for yourself hohoho).

FYI (reposting, to be fair): Just a heads up, dear readers, my professional (real) life will consume me this November so expect delays in updates. I will do my best to maintain the current updating frequency but I'm not sure if that will be the case next month. Please be patient. :-) I promise, I won't fall off the face of the earth and forget about this story.

**Chapter Six: Lately**

_What is life?_

_Tell me what it's like_

_Peel it over and over again_

_Life is like an onion_

* * *

><p>It sounded like wood being rapidly chopped, reverberating in a hollow tunnel. Or a chord on an electric guitar being forcefully strung.<p>

But Kenshin was wrong. The sound came from the rotating blades of a helicopter. His imagination was running wild again.

Kenshin and Kaoru were in the middle of a hill, a 5-minute walk from the facility. Around a dozen guards clad in black surrounded them. Kaoru disappeared in the entourage, averting her gaze from Kenshin. He wanted to call out to her but her thoughts were far away.

Saitou led the pack; the smoke of his cigarette evaporated with the cold mist.

Before the couple could board the helicopter, Saitou gave Kaoru a piece of paper. "Memorize these. Those are the codes we'll use when I call."

Kaoru took the paper and put it on her pocket. "When will that be?"

Saitou shrugged. "We learned that the telephone in the villa is already working. Just wait for our ring, I suppose. At least you don't have to visit the phone booth everyday."

Kaoru furrowed her brows. _But I'll spend the whole day waiting for the phone to ring. It's just the same._

"Remember, you don't call us. We call you." Saitou flicked his wrist and looked at the time.

He turned his attention to Kenshin, who was standing perfectly still despite the heavy wind brought by the helicopter blades. He walked over to him.

"Don't fucking kill her." Saitou glared at the red-haired patient. "Do you understand me?"

Kenshin returned the defiant look and responded, "I won't."

Saitou signaled to the guards standing by the helicopter door.

The two guards took the couple's bags and helped them hop on to the helicopter. Inside, Kenshin and Kaoru were face-to-face with two more guards, who put black blindfolds over their eyes. The blindfolds had a combination as it clicked when the guards secured it on their heads. After a few successful tests of the blindfolds' effectiveness, the guards left the two.

In his mind's eye, Kenshin saw the door closing. Despite the noise, he heard the pilot talking to his co-pilot.

A minute later, the helicopter floated from the ground. Kaoru gasped as she felt the helicopter levitate.

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said reassuringly.

_No, it's not. It's not at all, Kenshin. _Kaoru bit her lip and fought back tears. She feigned her poise as the helicopter swayed against the direction of the wind.

Kenshin could feel Kaoru's pinky finger by the side of his right leg. She was tense, and shaking. It was a turbulent, first few minutes as the snowy air picked up its pace. He pursed his lips and hesitated.

Slowly, he slid his right hand towards hers. She stiffened but did not pull her hand away. He held on to it, intertwining their fingers.

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono." He repeated.

Kaoru swallowed dryly as she felt Kenshin's calloused hand wrapped in hers. She steadied her breathing and focused on his reassurance.

In the one hour they spent in that helicopter, their hands were locked.

* * *

><p>They arrived at around 4:00 pm in the villa.<p>

Kaoru watched as the helicopter flew away, vanishing into a tiny dot in the sky.

"Let's go in, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin urged, towing her luggage.

It was only then that Kaoru noticed he was carrying a black, medium-sized sports bag. She expected he'd have more things but given how plain his room was, it was obvious he didn't have many possessions.

"I'll carry my luggage Kenshin. It's not heavy at all." She held onto the handle but Kenshin insisted.

"I'll take care of it for you, Kaoru-dono." He smiled.

They approached a wooden villa, which was enclosed by tall, overbearing pine trees. It was the only sight in the middle of the green field. As they approached it, they saw that the door was already wide open.

Kenshin stepped in and settled their bags by the doorway. The structure was a sight to behold.

Owned by the center, the one-storey villa was immense. From the outside, it looked meek and ordinary. Inside, the high ceilings and the wide space intimidated them. Somewhat out-of-place, a crystal chandelier hung from the white ceiling. The walls were decked with brush paintings of the country life – a farmer reaping his harvest, a man fishing, a woman cooking.

There was no separation between areas in the home. The living room spilled over to the dining area which was connected immediately to the kitchen. Although there were no partitions, the spaces in between were a bit far, further emphasizing the enormity of the bungalow. All the common rooms were at the left side of the house while the three bedrooms and two bathrooms were at the right. Walking towards the end of the house, they found the back door leading to a garden/ farm area. There were wilted flowers and untended plants there.

As the two of them surveyed the place, they found that the bedrooms were all adjoining, separated only by wooden panels. Compared to Hikaru's rooms, the villa's were bare. Each room had a futon, a cabinet, a small table with a mirror, and another brush painting.

Outside, they couldn't see past the trees. A neighbor may be miles away but there was no way to know.

They were alone in a deserted home.

"You can choose which room you like." Kenshin took their things.

"I think I'll stay with the first one." Kaoru took her luggage from him and rolled it inside her room.

"Then I'll have the adjacent one." Kenshin nodded, standing by her doorway.

"May I excuse myself Kenshin? I have to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for Kenshin's answer, Kaoru sped past him, sprinting to the farthest bathroom.

She locked herself in and plopped down on the toilet seat. She covered her mouth with her hands and let the tears flow. Her sobs racked her chest as she tried to muffle it.

Kenshin clenched his jaw as he heard his nurse's weeping.

* * *

><p>When she had settled down, Kaoru unpacked her things. She picked the last item in her luggage, the wooden top, and inspected it. There were scratches in its circular form and its color has turned from mocha to dark brown—signs of how old the top was.<p>

Kenshin knocked on her door. "May I come in, Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin." She unfurled the string of the top and settled it down.

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin sat across from her, tucking his legs under him.

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine, de gozaru. Thank you for asking."

A pause. Neither knew what to say.

"I'm—" "Well—"

Both of them motioned the other to speak first.

"You go first, Kaoru-dono. Please." Kenshin said.

"Well, are you hungry? I'll cook something for us. I think I saw the pantry is fully stocked."

Kenshin shook his head. "Sessha is not hungry yet. How about you?"

"No, I don't have any appetite," She saw Kenshin's eyes become downcast, so she added, "…right now. But later, I'll be famished most definitely. You can help me cook." She flashed a huge grin.

Kenshin smiled back and bowed his head. "Hai."

Pause again. In her chattiness, Kaoru was speechless. In his restlessness, Kenshin was stoic.

"That looks like one of the tops I saw at Chibe." Kenshin pointed at her toy.

"Ah, yes. My father gave me this when I was very young. When I was five… years old, I think?" Kaoru tried to recall when specifically but she couldn't be sure.

"Can I borrow it?" Kenshin extended his hand.

Kaoru rolled the string around the top and gave it to Kenshin.

He smiled and examined the top. He whipped the string and the top spun in a figure eight manner.

Kaoru peered at Kenshin who was looking at the toy contentedly.

The top wobbled before coming to a stop. Kenshin reached it with his long arm and wrapped the string around it. He returned it to Kaoru. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru took it and smiled. "You're welcome, Kenshin."

Kenshin clenched his fist on his pants. "You still lent your precious toy to me although I have destroyed one of your possessions already. I'm so sorry about your shawl, Kaoru-dono. I should have taken better care of it. I should never have borrowed it from you." Kenshin bowed as low as he could.

Kaoru heard it was torn beyond repair, drenched in Jin'e's, the guards', Kenshin's and her blood. There was no way she would take it back. "It's okay, Kenshin. You protected me with that shawl. I wouldn't be alive if not for you. Besides, my mother will definitely make me another one for Christmas."

She felt a dull ache in her chest as she remembered she wouldn't be able to see them. She wondered whether Saitou had informed her family of her whereabouts. She hoped he did, at the very least.

Kenshin remained in his position. "I'm sorry you couldn't celebrate Christmas and New Year with your family, Kaoru-dono. You should never have been involved."

Kaoru approached the contrite man and tentatively placed her hand on his back. "Don't blame yourself, Kenshin. I agreed to this because I want to take care of you. Please sit up."

Kenshin obliged her, sitting on his legs. As he did, the couple realized the nearness of each other's faces. Kenshin caught a waft of her scent – jasmine – while Kaoru saw how moist his lips were. Neither pulled back but neither moved closer either.

Kaoru broke them out of their trance and stood up. "I shall cook now!" She said, quite loudly, and ran off to the kitchen.

_Jasmine? I thought she smelled like white plums? _Kenshin thought. He followed her there.

Kaoru browsed the ingredients in the pantry and the refrigerator. She saw beef, vegetables and curry sauce. "We will have beef curry tonight." She decided.

"I'll cut the vegetables." Kenshin offered.

Kaoru agreed, giving him the carrots and onions. She took a big pot and filled it with water.

Kenshin was already holding a knife when Kaoru noted it might not have been a good idea to keep him near sharp objects. She observed as he cut the vegetables, gasping as he did.

He seemed like a master chef, deftly cutting the carrots into strips. He sliced the onion into four horizontal lines before mincing it vertically. Watching him, Kaoru didn't notice the pot was overflowing with water already.

"Kaoru-dono, the pot." Kenshin pointed.

Kaoru nearly dropped the pot but managed to lay it down on the sink. She turned the faucet off. "Thank you Kenshin. May I ask where you learned to cut vegetables like that?"

Kenshin flashed an innocent grin. "There were cooking lessons at Hikaru before, I think."

Kaoru was unconvinced._ It was probably Her. Maybe they cooked together before? _She thought. There was a gentle tug in her heartstring. She realized she was jealous. "Teach me how to do that next time, ne?"

Kenshin nodded.

The rest of the hour went by quietly with Kenshin boiling the rice and Kaoru mixing the pot of stew.

"Let's eat!" Kaoru dug into the bowl of beef curry. She took a sip of the stew and shuddered. _It tastes bad_, she put down her spoon.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, the food is awf—" She stopped in her apology when she saw Kenshin happily taking spoonfuls of her curry.

He chewed on the beef (which was rubbery) and slathered the rice with more sauce.

"Does it taste good?" she asked.

Kenshin nodded cheerfully. "That it does, Kaoru-dono. You should cook more, that you should."

In reality, he knew it wasn't. But the mere fact that he's not eating hospital food and that he's eating food he made with someone are enough to shield his palate of its unsavory taste.

Kaoru smiled and ate her plate as well. "Thank you, Kenshin."

She knew he was lying but she couldn't argue with Kenshin's contented face.

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, the two had nothing to do. There was no television, computer, or even radio to keep them busy. It was as if they were exiled to spend the rest of their days talking to each other.

Kaoru stared at the old, black telephone unit on top of the side table in the living room.

It rang; the shrill sound echoed in the villa.

She fumbled to answer it.

"Come one, come all to the warehouse clearance sale. Bring your own eco-bag." The voice said. Once the message ended, a dial tone followed.

Memorizing that particular code, Kaoru was ecstatic. It meant the issue at Hikaru has been resolved. The helicopter will pick them up and return them to the center in one hour.

She couldn't believe that they would be able to settle the issue so fast but Saitou has been known to be expedient. She called for Kenshin in glee.

"Kaoru-dono? What is it?" Kenshin ran to the living room, thinking Kaoru was in danger .

"The center called. We're going back!" Kaoru beamed.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was holding the receiver. He glanced at the phone line. "Really? But why didn't the phone ring?"

Kaoru made a face. "What are you talking about? There was a voice on the other line." She looked at the direction Kenshin was staring at and saw that the cable was not connected to any phone line.

"Oh. I must be mistaken." Kaoru placed the receiver back and sat down on the couch with Kenshin.

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru. He wanted to say something comforting but he found no words.

After three hours of shifting around the villa, the two called it a night. Kaoru rested on her futon, saying good night to Kenshin. Kenshin leaned against the cabinet and bade the same. Despite their greetings, neither was asleep.

_**End of Day One.**_

* * *

><p>Yumi was fuming.<p>

The 30-minute, thorough strip search was over. Yet she could not hide her shame. She buttoned up her blouse and shimmied into her skirt. After putting on a thin layer of her red lipstick, she marched angrily to Saitou's office.

There, she saw Megumi and Saitou talking.

"What the fuck was that about?" she rushed to Saitou's table and nearly slapped him, if not for Megumi's stopping her. Saitou did not move.

"Yumi!" Megumi held her by the arms, restraining the livid nurse.

"What do you mean, Yumi?" Saitou rested his chin on his palm.

Yumi shook herself out of Megumi's grasp. "Strip searching me and the other nurses. Letting those guards fondle our breasts and finger us just to find God-knows-what. All because that stupid piece of redhead shit is in danger? What the hell's gotten into you, you chain-smoking stiff! Are you really willing to humiliate us for the sake of one fucking patient?"

Yumi panted, the vein in her forehead throbbing.

Saitou just stared at her.

Megumi's hand connected with Yumi's left cheek.

Yumi caressed her swollen cheek and stared at Megumi.

"Don't you forget that because of that one fucking patient, we're all here. He is not just **a** patient we need to protect, Yumi. He is **the **patient we should." Megumi spat.

Yumi smirked and collected herself. "But that doesn't justify turning our quarters upside down, physically defaming your staff and stopping all operations of this center. Kenshin did save us but he did it so we can save others. Don't you think that this, all this, is too much?"

"It's never enough, Yumi. Not for Katsura-sama." Saitou sighed and continued, "Anyway, rest assured that that will be the last of it."

He glared at Yumi. "However, if you dare question this management's decision one more time, consider it the end of your employment with us. We are mere sergeants, Yumi. You've got to trust our captain."

Yumi sighed, shaken out of her blind fury. She turned to Megumi. "Megumi, we've been together 10 years. 10 fucking years. Nothing of this scale has happened before. Maybe it's that Raccoon Girl's doing. Ever since she came here, weird things have happened.

She paused and sighed again. She turned to Saitou, "—Regardless, I understand. What can I do but understand right? But please, tell your captain he's got to trust us too. We're a team and without us sergeants, the battle would be lost as well."

Yumi glowered at both of them and left angrily.

Megumi shook her head. "We've gone too far, Saitou-sama. The old man's too obsessed with Kenshin; he's not stopping at anything to get him better."

"As I said, trust the captain. He knows better. Though I don't completely understand his decisions, he's usually right." Saitou massaged his temples.

A uniformed guard knocked on Saitou's door. Both Megumi and Saitou looked at him.

"Yes, you. Come in." Saitou beckoned the man who did as he was told. He was carrying a sealed brown envelope.

"Are those the results of the investigation?" Megumi sat across the guard, arms crossed over her chest.

The man nodded. "This is what we've learned so far. I think it's best you read it, Megumi-san."

He left after Saitou motioned him to depart. Saitou locked the door as he did.

Megumi took the report and browsed its contents. It detailed the substances found in the nurses' quarters, the inventory of chemicals in the laboratory and other related substances found in the center. She shook her head as she read the document.

"What does it say?" Saitou lit another cigarette.

Megumi let out a long sigh. In her research, she's learned that the drug was made from common compounds found at home. There was one unidentifiable ingredient though. "The results are inconclusive still. And as expected, each of the nurses' rooms had at least one of the compounds for making it."

She darted her eyes to one word at the bottom of the report.

"What is it, Megumi?" Saitou blew the smoke away from Megumi's direction.

"Kaoru's room had poppy seeds." Megumi could not believe her eyes. It couldn't have been Kaoru.

"Poppy seeds. As in for opium?" Saitou remembered that Jin'e used to be addicted to the substance. His current medications interfered with opium, which may have resulted in his psychotic break.

Megumi nodded. "And we know how Jin'e reacts to opium. But Kaoru didn't know that. She wouldn't have. It's just between you and me. How could… no, I don't believe it." She paced back and forth, clasping and unclasping her hands.

Saitou stopped her and held her arms. "Megumi, pull yourself together. It's not Kaoru. Someone is throwing us off. We'll find out. Eventually."

Megumi sighed and sat down on the chair again.

A loud knock interrupted them. Saitou opened the door and saw that it was again the guard who delivered the report.

"Saitou-sama, Jin'e is missing." The guard was sweating profusely.

"What are you talking about?" Saitou nearly dropped his cigarette.

"I was told that a distress signal was sent a few minutes ago. When the back-up team arrived there, it was too late. The group taking Jin'e to Shueisha was slaughtered. The team looked for him but he was nowhere to be found."

Megumi gasped for air. Saitou inhaled his cigarette almost to the hilt. They looked at each other anxiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 7<strong>_

Kenshin woke up early.

There was something frosty in the dawn air. Although he was used to the cold, that morning's snowfall was more biting than usual.

He carefully slid out of his room, ensuring that Kaoru wouldn't wake up. By the sound of her snore, he guessed she was in deep sleep. Kenshin chuckled inwardly at the young lady's manly snoring.

Kenshin settled by the fireplace and found that it was all out of wood. He went outside to chop some fuel for the furnace. Removing the rusty axe from the wooden stump with ease, he then took one log and raised it with both hands. With a swift, downward swing, the wood was split perfectly in two.

_/A man split in half, his eyes looking in separate directions. The gush of blood like a fountain./ _

Kenshin placed another one on the stump and chopped again.

_/A woman held her arm, which was dangling by a sliver of cartilage. A blade hit her head./_

He fought the amber flecks swirling in his eyes. He cannot let Battousai out. He needs to get the fireplace warm for Kaoru.

_/The screams of three men muffled by the slice of steel in their throats./_

Sweating nervously, he continued chopping. His hands were fidgeting from the memories flooding him.

_/Vast white. Pale lips. Deep red. Blank eyes./_

Kenshin dropped the axe and fell down to his knees. He panted heavily, bracing himself by the wooden stump.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru awoke from a thudding sound and following it, found Kenshin trembling by the chopped logs.

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, still panting.

Kaoru took a step back as amber eyes stared back at her.

_No! Not Battousai. _She feared for her life as she realized a deadly weapon was within Kenshin's grasp. She trusted him but this Battousai, she did not.

Half-dazed, Kenshin saw a woman by the door. Smelling her jasmine scent, he knew it was Kaoru. The amber became engulfed in violet flames, disappearing as quickly as it flickered. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru drew a long sigh when she saw that the Kenshin she knew has returned to her. "Ohayou," she sauntered to him.

"Ohayou, gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. Please don't come any closer as it is very cold, that it is." Kenshin gathered the firewood and walked towards the door.

"Oh, okay then." _But why the hell are you not even wearing a jacket if it's so freaking cold? _Kaoru screamed in her head.

Kenshin nodded. "Let's go inside and I will warm you up."

_Warm me up? Kenshin, that's inappropriate_. Kaoru blushed. She has become as perverted as Yumi, she thought.

Kaoru sat by the couch and observed silently as Kenshin lit the fireplace.

In a few minutes, Kenshin was done. Kaoru giggled as she saw Kenshin's ash-covered face. "Look at you, Kenshin. You're so dirty."

She took a damp towel, sat by his side and cleaned his face—his nose, his forehead, his chin, his cheeks. As she reached his cross-shaped scar, the wiping became more delicate. She knew the wound wasn't fresh but from the depth and look of it, it seemed painful.

Kenshin gazed gently at his nurse. The fact that she wiped his scar ever so cautiously pleased him. He pressed his cheek to her palm and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru became flustered, squeaking, "You're welcome Kenshin."

After a few brushes of his face, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'll cook some breakfast. You need to eat for your meds."

Kenshin stopped her by holding her arm. Kaoru half-turned and gave an inquiring expression. "Let me cook this time. You've been doing all the work these past days, Kaoru-dono. Just rest here and keep warm by the fireplace."

Kaoru could only nod and sit back down on the couch.

She was lost in her thoughts again. Today was the seventh day of her exile with Kenshin. The days that passed were uneventful but interesting. She learned that Kenshin had a green thumb, reviving the dying daisies in the garden. When she asked whether She was fond of plants, he nodded tentatively. "But only white plums." He added.

She also found that Kenshin was a light sleeper. One time when he was napping, she accidentally knocked over a pile of newly-washed, lightweight blankets. Next thing she knew, Kenshin appeared by her side, asking if she was okay. Another time he saw him slapped dead a mosquito darting around his arm—it wasn't even touching his skin but it faced its demise.

Aside from her hallucination a week ago, she has heard nothing from Hikaru. She tried calling several times but the phone line was choppy.

Kaoru was interrupted from her contemplation when she heard a soft humming from the kitchen. She cleared her ears, thinking she misheard it. She walked to the kitchen. There, she saw Kenshin wearing an apron, humming a nameless song and swirling the pot of porridge.

Kenshin noticed Kaoru was looking at him. "This will be done in a few minutes, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru just nodded, amused at her patient's humming. _At least Kenshin's much better now. Sure, he has his episodes sometimes but those aren't as intense as before. If only Megumi-san can see him, she'd be happy that Kenshin's doing well._

Saitou never explained why they needed to be sent off to this villa. He just said they were in danger. She didn't understand the need for this isolation. Jin'e was restrained after the incident and he seemed to revert to his old self before they left.

In the days that passed, she and Kenshin have never dared bring up the Jin'e incident; they silently but collectively decided it was best not to talk about it.

"Let's eat." Kenshin ladled some rice porridge on her bowl.

Kaoru took a spoonful and gasped. _He cooks better than I do! _She took another one and swallowed. "Kenshin, this tastes so wonderful!"

Kenshin bowed. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. You're a good cook too."

"Not as good as you! You should start cooking our meals for the rest of our stay here." Kaoru's face sank as she wondered how long that stay will be.

Kenshin saw the change in her demeanor and remarked, "They will surely call, Kaoru-dono. Please don't worry so much anymore. We just have to have faith, that we should."

Kaoru nodded. "Hai. Thank you Kenshin."

She placed her spoon on the bowl and lowered her head. "I'm sorry if I've been so glum lately. It's as if you're the one taking care of me…"

"I do like taking care of you," Kenshin said absentmindedly.

Kaoru appreciated his expression. She continued, "…and for that, I am so grateful. But it is my duty to take care of you and clearly, I'm not doing the best job of it. If not for your encouragement, I would have probably lost it. I'm so sorry if I've been so selfish, thinking of how I miss my family so much and our Christmas celebration… New Year's… I'm sorry for moping over things I know you don't even have. And yet you're… you're humming happily cooking breakfast for the both of us."

Tears fell down Kaoru's porridge. "I'm so sorry Kenshin. I should be stronger."

Kenshin shushed her, caressing her back. "It's okay Kaoru-dono. You're only human. It's normal you feel these things, especially since you're stuck with a stranger like me. That would be very frustrating, that it is."

"You're not a stranger to me Kenshin." Kaoru gave an earnest smile.

Kenshin smiled back. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

"Please call me Kaoru. We're closer than the honorific you choose to respect me with." Kaoru said. Indeed, they were much closer. She started to see the intricate layers that built Kenshin's personality; not just the catatonic one that Yumi described or the wounded patient that Megumi told her about. There was so much to know about him and little by little, she started to.

Kenshin looked at her, slightly confused and slightly shocked.

Kaoru realized what she said may have meant something else so she clarified. "I mean, we've been through so much together already that I'm not just another nurse you call –dono with. I think we're way past that."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand, Kaoru." He grinned. Indeed, she was more than a nurse to him. She was peeling away his layers, and he felt himself opening up to this woman.

Kaoru grinned back.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Kaoru chanced upon the phone line being functional finally. She dialed Hikaru's number and waited excitedly for the voice on the other line.<p>

"Konnichiwa, thank you for calling the Ogawara Ramen House. This is Riko speaking, how may I help you?" a chirpy female's voice said.

Kaoru paused, surprised at what she heard.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there?" Riko called out.

"Y-yes. Is this Hikaru Medical Center?" Kaoru asked, although she knew the answer to the question.

"No, ma'am. This is the delivery hotline of the Ogawara Ramen House. Would you like to try our new promo today?" Riko answered cheerfully.

Kaoru placed the telephone receiver back on its handle. She redialed the number and was led to the call center again. _A ramen house? What the hell? _

She looked at her codes and read if the ramen house meant anything but she failed. She sighed and gave up.

_Guess we'll really just have to wait. _She thought pensively.

Kenshin looked on as Kaoru put down the telephone receiver.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Kenshin woke to a rustling in Kaoru's room. He heard gasps and choked sobs from the young girl sleeping.<p>

Slowly, he rose from his slump and slid the wooden panel adjoining his and Kaoru's room.

Kaoru was battling a nightmare. He knew the signs as he's lived through it daily. She was tossing and turning, crumpling the blanket and furrowing her brows. Tears and sweat mingled on her face.

Tentatively, Kenshin sat beside her and hushed her. "It's just a nightmare, Kaoru. It's okay. It will be over soon."

He repeated his reassurance but she only moaned louder. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up but she remained asleep. Her pillow became stained with her tears.

Kenshin considered his options. He wasn't used to comforting other people. For so long, he's been on the receiving end. It saddened him that even Kaoru had this side to her. He would never have guessed as she was always so determined even in his times of madness. She was always so optimistic even in his darkest days. Lately, this exile has unraveled them both.

Now, he realized it was his turn to comfort her. So he lifted her up, settling her in a sitting position in front of him.

Almost instantly, she wrapped her arms around him. He let her head bury itself on the nook of his shoulders as he caressed her back. "It's okay Kaoru. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered.

"Please don't hurt me… please stop…" Kaoru murmured in between her sobs.

"I won't hurt you. I will protect you. Please don't cry anymore, Kaoru." Kenshin continued.

In a few minutes, the ordeal was over. Kenshin decided to stay by Kaoru's room, leaning on her cabinet, until he too fell asleep.

_**End of Day Seven.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 28<strong>_

The daisies have started blooming. The firewood has been replaced. The two have developed a routine (Kenshin does the dishes on alternate days and tends to the garden; while Kaoru cooks and cleans the house or does the laundry; and vice-versa).

Breaking the rut that afternoon was the shrill scream of the telephone.

_Is it my imagination again? _Kaoru thought. She let it ring one more time and waited for Kenshin to approach her.

When he did, she leapt to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kaoru?" Kaoru's heart jump from the familiar voice.

"SAITOU-SAMA!" She shrieked.

Saitou strained his ears. "No need to shout, Raccoon Girl."

"I'm so sorry, Saitou-sama. It's just – I've been – we've been – there's—" Kaoru gestured to Kenshin who listened attentively.

"Will you please settle down? Else, I'll hang up the phone!" Saitou said sternly.

Although Saitou could not see her, Kaoru nodded and calmed down. "Yes, yes. I'm so sorry."

"I know what you want to ask and the answer is no. It is still too dangerous for both of you to return. When you'll be back is something I still don't know. Jin'e has been kidnapped and the suspects have not been apprehended. I know how hard this must be for you but we've made necessary arrangements to appease your family. Regarding your supplies, guards will deliver your groceries in a few days. That's all I have to say in the matter. As I said before, you two take care out there. Goodbye."

"Saitou-sama, wait—" But it was too late. The line was dead.

Kaoru's heart sank. She returned the receiver to the phone.

"What did he say?" Kenshin sat beside Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head and said what Saitou relayed. Kenshin sympathized with her.

"There's no use in sulking," Kaoru forced a weak smile and added, "let's just prepare for dinner."

Kenshin nodded.

It was Kaoru's turn to cook dinner. Kaoru made tonkatsu and coleslaw. As usual, Kenshin complimented her despite the gummy texture of the pork.

Kaoru was returning the bottle of water when she realized how further she was reaching into the refrigerator. Their supplies were diminishing. It was only then that she saw it. A long-necked porcelain bottle. She pulled the glass container and showed it to Kenshin.

"Look Kenshin, there's sake in the refrigerator." She beamed, akin to a child discovering her Christmas gift.

Kenshin mouthed an amused expression. "Oh, indeed there is." He recognized that it was a high-grade sake.

"Why don't we drink for tonight? The weather's unbelievably cold, we need the insulation." Kaoru brandished the bottle of sake playfully.

Kenshin nodded hesitantly. "Sure Kaoru-d… Kaoru. I haven't in a while."

Kaoru found some ornate cups and poured Kenshin some sake.

"Thank you, Kaoru-do—I mean, Kaoru."

"You'll get used to calling me Kaoru." Kaoru poured herself some too.

"Cheers." They raised their cups and toasted.

Kaoru winced a little as its acidic taste coated her tongue. It was her first time to drink. To be honest, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drink with her patient. However, the warmth in her belly was good and soothing. So she took another sip.

Kenshin closed his eyes as the saccharine liquid swirled in his mouth. _It tastes good again_, he mused. It has been a while since he's enjoyed the alcoholic beverage.

They quietly sipped their sake.

Although it's been almost a month since they "lived" together, they haven't really talked much. All the burning questions Kaoru had for Kenshin have gone up in smoke. One, because she didn't know where to start and two, because she was too afraid to ask. Kenshin on the other hand had sensed that his nurse always had a curious look about her – especially when she was changing his bandages. He saw as her eyes lingered on the diagonal scars on his chest and sides. He wanted to tell her but one, he didn't know where to start and two, he was afraid to tell her.

"Have you drunk sake before?" _That's the best question you can come up with Kaoru? _Kaoru grumbled.

"Yes. I used to frequent a local pub on the way home from work." _Sake then tasted like blood though. Unlike now, _Kenshin wanted to add.

"This is my first time." _And I think my tolerance level is very low so I might faint soon. _Kaoru thought.

Kenshin chuckled. "Well, I think you should slow down a bit as this variety's a bit strong." _I do wonder how you'll be if you get drunk though_. Kenshin shook the thought.

"Oh. Well then, let's keep talking. That's what my uncle does when he comes over to drink. He's always the last man standing because he just keeps on talking and talking, asking questions incessantly." _And I really want to talk to you, like have a really long conversation with you._

"Sure, Kaoru. Ask away." _But please be gentle._

_Ask away? Where do I begin?_ "Um, how are you doing so far?"

"Good. You're taking good care of me so I am good." _This is the first time I have been this 'good'. Yumi-san and Megumi-san have never made progress this far with me._

_You're lying. I saw you imagining Her the other day._ "There's nothing troubling you anymore?"

Kenshin shook his head. _Nothing but Her. _

Kaoru sighed. "You know…" She poured some more of the sake. "… I know about her." _That you killed her. I overheard when you talked to Katsura-sama._

_I know that you know. By now, you should have._ "You're perceptive, Kaoru."

"Who was she? If you don't mind me asking." _Though I think I know already._

"She was a very special person in my life." _The one who built and broke me._

Kaoru nodded. She felt a warm sensation on her chest. She needed to talk more. "I'm sorry she's gone. I've never cared for a person that much before but it must be painful." _Especially since she died tragically. And in your arms at that._

_Oh Kaoru, may you never experience what I have. _"There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault. I actually find it weird when people apologize for sad things they learn about a person. 'I'm sorry your mother died', 'I'm sorry he's gone.', 'I'm sorry your relationship ended.', etc. It's as if it's their fault someone left or died although it really isn't. Why do we say it that way?"

"It's because we sympathize. We try to tell them it will be alright. That life will get better. Just like you Kenshin, there is life for you after her death. It's time to move on," the last few thoughts she said out loud.

"I'm trying, Kaoru. To find the reason to move on." _But lately, I think I know._

"A lot of people care about you." Kaoru swigged the cup straight, more boldly than she did before. The fire in her chest spread to her throat, belly and cheeks.

She continued, "I care about you. I really do." There were no muted thoughts now.

"Thank you Kaoru. You are a very good nurse." _The best I've ever had._

Kaoru shook her head. "Not as a nurse. I care about you, Kenshin. Not as my patient. But you know…" she pointed her finger at Kenshin and then to her and back and forth, "you know…"

Kenshin saw that the young woman's cheeks were flushed red. "I think that's enough sake for you, young lady." _Anything more and you—and me—might be in trouble._

Kaoru fanned away Kenshin. "I'm fine. I'm fine. This sake's good. Really good. Anyway, as I was saying. You, you're a good person. I saw that here." She poked his chest. "In your heart. I saw how good you were. You protected me. Like that one night I was having a nightmare. You hugged me. Like this."

Kaoru embraced Kenshin. "You hugged me like this. And then you said 'it's okay. It's okay. I'm here.' It was good." She imitated Kenshin's caressing of her back.

Kenshin looked at the intoxicated woman resting her head on his chest, caressing his back. "You… remembered that?"

Kaoru looked up and nodded. "I remember everything Kenshin. How you hugged me so tight the first day we met because you thought I was Her. The woman who smelled like white plums." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Kenshin could feel the thumping of Kaoru's heart. The overpowering scent of jasmine reached his nose. She was still staring at him. "But I was wrong. You weren't. Your scent. It's jasmine. I know now."

Gradually, their faces moved towards each other. Kaoru smelled pine trees as she wondered how Kenshin's lips would taste. Kenshin's face inched towards Kaoru's lips, wondering how she would taste. She closed her eyes.

And fell asleep on his shoulders.

Kenshin sighed, realizing just then how fast his heart was beating. He settled the unconscious girl on her futon.

"Good night, Kaoru." He slid the door and settled on his spot.

_**End of Day Twenty-Eight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 50<strong>_

Except for the grocery guard (i.e. the guard who brought their groceries), there was no contact to the outside world. The call that Kaoru received weeks ago was the first and last one. The grocery guard would not say a thing to her, dare even look at her as he delivered the goods. She tried one time to run after him, out of desperation, only to be stopped by Kenshin. He pointed that there were guards aiming a gun at them if they moved. She recognized it as one of the tranquilizer guns they had at the center.

Kaoru understood that this was for their protection. But a part of her believed that this has become their solution; that in reality, Saitou and the others have probably forgotten about them. That she was stuck with Kenshin forever.

The "banishment" has taken its toll on her as today was her father's birthday.

Tears poured down her cheeks. Kaoru lay on the bathroom floor in a fetal position. She suppressed her sobbing by covering her mouth. _I'm such a fucking crybaby. I can't be like this. I'm not the only one suffering. Kenshin's been in this hell even longer than this exile. I should be strong. I should be… _Kaoru cried even harder.

Kenshin couldn't pretend he didn't hear her crying again. The past weeks have been a rollercoaster ride of emotions for both of them. Kaoru would sneak to the farthest bathroom and choke back sobs whenever she saw something that reminded her of home. Though he has been relatively stable, he has been getting glimpses of Her in the villa. Sometimes it was during meals when She would sit quietly across from him and stare as he chewed on a morsel of food.

He realized that both of them were unraveling. But maybe, just maybe, if he showed Kaoru that he knew about her secret, she would be better.

Kenshin barged in the door and carried Kaoru from the floor. Surprise took over Kaoru's sadness as she was whisked away from the bathroom.

He laid her on the couch. Kaoru sat up and pressed her knees to her chest.

"I know your secret, Kaoru. So from now on, please don't hide from me when you cry." Kenshin stood in front of her.

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's my father's birthday today. I couldn't be with him and it's just so…" Kaoru wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin bowed his head.

She knew it wasn't his fault. And he knew that as well. Yet, each and everytime she cried, he would apologize. As if all the sadness in the world was caused by him. She remembered what he said that time they drank sake.

Kaoru laughed, patting Kenshin's head. "You're so weird, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked up with a naïve expression. "Huh?"

"Didn't you say before it's weird when people say sorry for bad things that happen to other people, even if it's not their fault? Why are you saying sorry now? It's not your fault, Kenshin." Kaoru managed a smile.

Kenshin smiled back. "Ah, I did say that, that I did. But it is my fault. You're here because of me."

Kaoru shook her head. "We've had this conversation before Kenshin. Please don't think that just because I cry, it's because of you. Sometimes, I just cannot hold it in and I have to bawl my eyes out. I just couldn't do it in front of you. Because I don't want you to worry."

Kenshin nodded. He gazed at her, wiping the remnants of tears from his face with his thumb. Slowly, he kneeled in front of her. "Please don't cry anymore, Kaoru. I will protect you from all this sadness." He pressed his forehead to her knees. "But if you do need to cry, please don't hide from me. You can cry on my shoulders and I'll comfort you."

This man was more than a patient to Kaoru now. She has never been so vulnerable and so strong at the same time. She has never showed her tears to anyone as she was always the person her friends and parents relied on. For the first time ever, he was offering her a shoulder to cry on. A chance to strip away her mask.

Kaoru felt her heart race again. She wanted to touch him. And wrap him up. So, she lowered her knees from her chest and settled her legs down. Kenshin became enclosed in between her legs.

This woman has broken down Kenshin's walls. Repeatedly knocking on his door, pulling him out of the abyss. She has seen all of him and though she was still terrified of Battousai, she never rejected him. For the first time ever, she was encouraging him out. A chance to strip away his mask.

Kenshin sensed the movement and leaned forward. He propped his hands by her side. Slowly, he looked up. He stared at her lips, noting how rosy they were. He moved his eyes upwards to meet hers; the blue depth enticing him to come closer.

So he did.

He pressed his lips to her slightly open mouth. As he expected, it was soft and plump. The jasmine scent assaulted his senses as he nipped tenderly at Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru didn't know what to do but her body had a mind of its own. She danced to Kenshin's rhythm, following his ministrations, opening and closing her mouth, turning her head as he held her lovingly. She gasped as his tongue slid into the crevices of her mouth, exploring it.

Kenshin felt Kaoru gasp as he invaded her mouth. She tasted sweet and succulent; he licked his lips and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Kaoru could not keep with Kenshin's pace as he kissed her deeper, longer and harder. She moaned into his mouth as his repeated movements elicited a warm, cozy feeling in her core.

Kenshin held back as he heard Kaoru's mewl; he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back in circles. She returned the cadence, pressing her fingers on his shoulders, draping her legs around his waist further.

Soon, Kenshin found himself tracing kisses on her alabaster neck and saw Kaoru throwing her head back in pleasure. He dipped his tongue on the hollow of her collarbone and worked his way up back to her lips. She kissed back, fiercer and hungrier.

Suddenly, the lights went off. The last ember of the fireplace was already burnt. It was pitch dark.

The pair removed themselves from the embrace, sweaty and panting.

Kenshin stood up. "I'll get the light, stay here." Kaoru nodded.

He went to the back to get a flashlight. He checked the power switch, turned it up and then down but there was still no electricity.

He returned to Kaoru. "There's a brownout, Kaoru. Possibly because of the snowstorm."

"I'm scared of the dark Kenshin." Kaoru bit her lip. She realized it was swollen.

"Don't worry, there's a lantern in my room we can use."

* * *

><p>They settled on staying at Kenshin's room.<p>

Kaoru sat up, in front of the lantern, a blanket covering her. The dark emphasized the chill outside. The wind howled; indeed, there was a snowstorm.

Kenshin stared at the rattling windows as he saw the storm roll in. He remembered Her as she used to stare off into the storm, seemingly fascinated with its ferocity.

"Kenshin? What is it?" Kaoru observed as Kenshin looked at something far away. He was probably seeing Her again.

Kenshin sat beside her. "There's a snowstorm. That's most probably why there is no electricity, that it is."

"I see. I wonder how long this brownout will be." Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself.

"The lantern's light will last for the night. We can manage." Kenshin smiled. He enclosed himself in the blanket Kaoru was using.

Kaoru blushed. It was minutes ago when she had her first kiss.

"You're blushing." Kenshin smirked.

"It's just that you're my first kiss." Kaoru didn't look at Kenshin.

Kenshin chuckled. "And do you regret it?"

Kaoru smiled and shook her head.

She then covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God. This is so unethical! Nurses shouldn't get involved with their patients. Saitou-sama will fire me!"

Kenshin took her hand and kissed it. "But I want you to be involved in my life."

Kaoru blushed even redder. "Kenshin…I do too."

Kenshin draped a shoulder around her as Kaoru settled on his chest. They were silent for a moment, but both smiling from what they had.

"In fact, I think it's time you know who I really am. Who I was. After my story, tell me if you still want to be involved." Kenshin held her hand.

Kaoru's eyes widened. _This is it. Kenshin's past. The answers I've been searching for for so long. Am I ready to hear this?_

"Let me tell you how I became insane."

**Day One, 1995.**

* * *

><p><em>Peeling, peeling<em>

_Layer by layer_

_Right down to the core_

_Like a moth attracted to the flame_

**-End of Chapter Six-**

References:

Song- Onion! by One OK Rock. Discovered this band through the Rurouni Kenshin live action movies as their songs were the main OST. This is the first (and so far only) J-Rock band I like—I am now exploring the many others. My favorite song of theirs is _The Beginning_, which was also the theme song for the first live action movie (_Mighty Long Fall_ was for the second one and _Heartache_ for the third one).

Scenes – Kenshin chopping wood as well as the blanket scene inspired by the _Tsuiokuhen_ OVA _Episode 3: The Previous Night at the Mountain Home_ (aka _Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal_). Please watch this OVA. It is heartbreaking, possibly Kaoru-betraying but so wonderfully done that Watsuki-sama even mentioned he envied how interesting the OVA spun the manga.

Names – Shueisha is of course the company that published the manga. Riko is the name of Takeru Sato's (aka Kenshin) leading lady in his film, _The Liar and His Lover_. Ogawara was Takeru's family name in the same film.

End Notes: Haz I satisfied your KK craving? I think that was much KK action, that it was. ^^x And that's the end of the story! Hohoho. I wish it were that simple.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For new followers of this story: Mangamomma and RobinQ

For those who added this story as their favorite: RobinQ and shadowneko003

For reviewing my story:

emi: Thank you for reviewing! Lime has been served for now hohoho. Thank you for the compliment. Til next time!

guest: Thank you for reviewing! Here you go! Here you go! ^^x Til next time!

megumibitch: Thank you for reviewing! By November though, my updating may be interrupted by my professional life (dammit) but I will try my best. On Megumi being the traitor, let's wait and see. Til next time!

melay: Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for the compliment. Indeed, the plot thickens and brews *evil laugh* Til next time!

pesto: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I agree! Headbands and clips are dangerous weapons in deft hands. I hope this chapter fulfilled your KK action. Til next time!

ScarredSwortHeart: Thank you for reviewing! *squeals* Me too! Been waiting for forever to write this chap hehehe. Til next time!

takemi forever: Thank you for reviewing! Please note that by November though, I might not be as fast as I am now. Bbbuuuttt! I will try to cope :-) Til next time!

whatafreakyday: Thank you for reviewing! I will not comment on who the traitor is =P Hope this chapter satisfies your craving for KK action. I am thinking about the appearance of Battousai in the next chapters. Wohohoho. Til next time!

Next chapter: The Battousai is born.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Morning Bones Act One

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: Woohoo, I uploaded early! I'm doing this while my time still permits me. As this is a flashback, there is no KK action in this chapter. On another note, I am frightened by the succeeding chapters. Why? Because it's all action from here: the plot will get thicker, the twists will be crueler and the author will be crazier (what?). I am bloody scared. But I am also freaking excited. We are just halfway to the story guys; and already, I am teetering on the edge.

FYI (final repost, to be super duper fair): Just a heads up, dear readers, my professional (real) life will consume me this November so expect delays in updates. I will do my best to maintain the current updating frequency but I'm not sure if that will be the case. Please be patient. :-) I promise, I won't fall off the face of the earth and forget about this story.

**Chapter Seven: Good Morning Bones Act One—Promises**

_Hey you, Mr. Officer_

_Tell me does your conscience grow_

_You know what you do_

_Cause you think it's so true_

* * *

><p><strong>1995. In an unnamed village, north of Kazuya.<strong>

A small fire engulfed the little house by the river. Ripples of blood stained the water. Desperate screams pierced the residents' slumber.

It wasn't long before the fire spread to the other straw houses in the settlement. Little feet and big feet shuffled around. The screams echoed in the deep forest. Sweat became tears. Tears became blood. The shuffling feet were replaced with the loud thud of death.

Feeling the nudging on his shoulder, the little red-haired boy shifted from his fetal position. "Shinta, let's go." His mother pleaded.

His father lifted him. Through half-awake eyes, Shinta saw black figures tore his uncle in half and beheaded his playmate. As they slashed away through his town, the inferno followed them.

The black figures sensed his family's movement and pursued them. They bared their teeth and guffawed maniacally.

The survivors ran fast, each one sprinting to safety. And then they reached a dead end, the steep stone mountain that separated the village from the rest of Kazuya cornered them.

Shinta saw a stray sword and brandished it. Instead, his mother pulled him in.

All the remaining villagers surrounded him. Shinta looked around his shield, seeing familiar faces except for a young lady he had only met yesterday, a medicine peddler who passed by the village.

His almond eyes widened in terror as the figures severed the limbs of their neighbor and slashed their leader's throat. The figures slowly sauntered to the huddled group. They tore each one of the shield and taunted the kid inside. Each villager implored to save Shinta but none succeeded.

"Look away, Shinta. You must not see this. Please look away." His mother whispered.

"Shinta, be brave. We may not be able to see you grow but remember that you must live. Live for us, Shinta." His father embraced him.

Shinta watched as his mother was next, a long steel through her chest while his father was torn from shoulder to hip.

His only shield was the young lady. She repeated what his parents said. "Shinta, you are just a child. You cannot die now. You must live. Live a full life for the sake of those who died here tonight. Shinta, please live."

The young woman got pulled by her hair, steel stabbing her throat slowly. The black figure finished her with a stab to her heart.

Shinta stood up defiantly as the figures neared him. He didn't close his eyes as the tallest one swung his sword to him. He will fight with whatever little strength he has.

As he charged towards the enemy, he was sprayed with the assailant's blood. A beam of light sped past the figures and dismembered them. The bandits were not even given the chance to scream.

Shinta stood, fixed on his spot. He stiffened as the beam of light became a big, hulking figure with horns. The moon lit the man's form.

The tall swordsman towered over him. His jet black, long hair swayed with the wind. A floor-length, red and white cloak covered his muscular physique. He wore a set of black pants with boots and a red, short-sleeved shirt. He flicked his sword to remove the blood.

"I suppose it was fate that led me in this direction tonight. It is common for these outlaws to attack small villages nowadays. Indeed, the world is headed for destruction day by day. Even if a man of incredible strength were to arise, he would not be able to stop it."

Realizing his words have fallen on ignorant ears, he instructed, "Go to the nearby village and tell them what happened. They may be able to help you."

He turned his back on the waif and concluded, "You have been avenged. Bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back. Revel in the fact that you survived."

The tall swordsman walked away. The rain poured, drenching the fire and the earth.

Shinta looked around the field of red.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Hiko Seijuro pressed to Kazuya to peddle his pots.<p>

"Did a red-haired boy pass by this village by any chance?" He removed the spherical pot that the old man was pointing to.

The old man shook his head. "Even a cat has not passed by this week." He paid Hiko.

Hiko thanked the old man and continued on.

When he had sold enough to buy his week's supplies, he returned home. Settling down his goods, he saw a kitten purring by his doorway. As Hiko approached it, its mother fetched it by the neck and ran away.

He remembered the little boy, whom he assumed has already committed suicide. Losing everyone he knew, starting over again, and being young and helpless – Hiko understood why he would do the deed.

With his sake in tow, Hiko decided to visit the massacre to bury the dead. Upon arriving there, he almost dropped his sake.

Several graves, marked with twigs and some with broken swords, covered the gutted village. In front of three huge, polished stones stood the red-haired boy. His hands and face were caked with dried soil and blood. Glancing around, Hiko realized that even the bandits were buried.

"You dug all these graves yourself? And even buried the bandits too?"

"After they died, there were no bandits. Just dead bodies." Shinta said blankly.

"And these three must be your family's?" Hiko examined the boy. He guessed he must be around 12 years old. His body seemed malnourished for his age. It wasn't a surprise given that this area rarely received any form of help from the dictatorial government.

Shinta nodded. "Except for this small one. I did not get her name. She sold medicines to the village. She protected me even if I had only met her yesterday."

"I looked for good stones to mark them. I don't even have flowers to put on them." Tears poured down his cheeks.

Impressed with the boy's mature mind, Hiko smiled. He uncorked his sake and poured it on the three stones. "It is unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having tasted good sake. This is my tribute to them."

Shinta bowed reverently. "Thank you, Mister."

"My boy, you failed to protect something very delicate. You were entrusted with those three lives. Your tiny hands will remember how heavy their bodies were, but you will carry the far heavier weight of their lives with you forever. You have already carried them. Now, you must acquire the strength to support yourself and protect others. Then you will be able to live your life and defend cherished lives." He emptied the bottle and placed back its cork.

"Cherished lives?" Shinta looked up at him, wondering about his own life. When he decided to bury the dead, he acted in a daze. If this swordsman had not returned, he would probably have slept in front of his family's graves. After that, he didn't know.

"I am Seijuro Hiko, 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. What is your name, young man?" There was something special about the kid. With his bleak outlook towards people in this era, Hiko regarded this boy as a beacon. He has long been searching for an apprentice to pass down his style; however, the potential ones were always intent on using the technique to advance their own selfish ideals. This boy—he seems pure, kind and strong. He is worthy.

"Shinta." Large, curious violets stared back at Hiko.

Hiko shook his head. "That name is too soft for a young man who will learn the secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. From now on, you will be called Kenshin."

"Ken… shin?" The red-haired boy repeated uncertainly.

Hiko smirked and tucked the boy under his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>1995 – 2000. At a cabin in the mountains of Iseya.<strong>

Around two weeks later, when Kenshin was strong enough, training began.

As soon as training began, Kenshin regretted going with the colossal man. His hands hurt from hitting an old sequoia tree with a wooden sword. There were fresh wounds on his legs, which ached when he washed them.

"The sword of Mitsurugi should be wielded for the people of the world -for the protection of the weak," was what Hiko, his Shishou, explained.

In his heart, Kenshin knew that one day he will be able to protect the weak from terrors such as those who left him alone in this world.

"Try again." Hiko said nonchalantly.

Kenshin recoiled from the pain in his ribs as the hilt of Hiko's sword hit him there.

"Faster, boy!" Hiko sheathed his sword.

Kenshin stood up, panting and trembling from the cold splash of the waterfalls. They have been training relentlessly from early dawn until late dusk. But even if it tired him physically, Kenshin never gave up. He charged again.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, you lazy student. Hurry up!" Hiko propped his foot on a pointy rock at the edge of the cliff.<p>

Kenshin wiped the sweat off his face, nearly stumbling from the weight of the overnight bag on his back. "Shishou… this bag… it's too heavy."

"Stop complaining and come up here!" Hiko rebuffed him.

Kenshin settled the bag on the foot of the rock and climbed up. "What are we doing here anyway, Shishou?"

"We'll be drinking sake and watching the stars tonight, baka deishi." Hiko uncorked his sake and took clay cups from his cape's pocket.

"Sake? But isn't it too dangerous? If we get drunk, we might fall down this cliff." Kenshin grew dizzy from the height of the cliff. Tiny bushes that were actually tall trees were on the bottom. The vast horizon surrounded them. The clouds looked so near he could touch them.

"That's the challenge then. Luckily for me, I never get drunk. Even if I drink this whole bottle myself, I won't get drunk." Hiko said cockily.

"So you say." Kenshin mumbled.

"I heard that. Part of being a grown man is learning how to drink sake. Here, take a sip." Hiko poured Kenshin a bit of sake and handed him the cup.

Kenshin smelled the liquid, noting its sweetness. His eyes lit up and drank the whole cup. He grimaced.

Hiko laughed. "In time, it will taste good to you. Cherry blossoms in spring, the full moon by night, the stars in autumn, the snow in winter. These are always enough to make sake delicious. If it tastes bad, that's proof there's something sick inside of you."

Kenshin nodded, swirling what remained of the cup. The two of them drank the sake, perched on top of the precarious rock and stared at the night stars.

"Tomorrow, you will not eat unless you are able to balance on this rock using only one hand. Just like this." Hiko set his cape aside. He planted his left hand flat on the precipice of the rock and put all his weight on that hand. He folded his right arm on his back. His body was perpendicular to the rock; feet on the air.

With a cartwheel, he landed back on his feet. "Easy, right?" Hiko clapped the dirt on his hands.

Kenshin gulped. It was only a few days ago when he first rolled over without using his hands. And now his Shishou wanted him to perform a handstand at the edge of the world. "It's not like I have a choice, Shishou, right?"

Hiko took his cape and wrapped it around him. "You do, baka deishi. You can fall off and die. It is important that you learn to balance using all parts of your body. When in battle, you never know where you'll be—it can be in water, sand or at the edge of a cliff. It is important to be aware of your opponent and your surroundings. I'm not teaching you this just because I want to see you suffer. No, I take that back. I do want to see you suffer and also learn how to balance well."

Kenshin sighed. Although the obnoxious man always pushed him over the edge of his physicality, he knew that his master believed in him. He appreciated the challenge, reveling in the fact that he has never imagined being this strong and agile. He knew that he is one step closer to fulfilling his dream of protecting the weak.

Eleven hours later, Kenshin was able to balance himself on his right hand.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you know how to cook. You could be a chef in a restaurant if you fail my apprenticeship." Hiko said, sipping a mouthful of ramen.<p>

"Thank you Shishou. My mother taught me well. However, I don't intend to fail. I will succeed this training." Kenshin smiled.

"Good. After you're done with the dishes, lift me." Hiko drank the soup.

Kenshin furrowed his brows. "What did you say Shishou?"

"Lift me. Like the way you carry a rice barrel." Hiko settled the cup.

"But you're 100 times bigger than I am! I wouldn't be able to." Kenshin paled.

"This is important when you fight in a battle. Not everyone is as stunted as you. You should be able to carry the weight of a hundred men and emerge victorious." Hiko slapped Kenshin's back.

Kenshin nodded. "Okay Shishou. I will carry you like a leaf."

Three hours later, Kenshin lifted Hiko like a leaf—not before almost breaking his spine though.

* * *

><p>At least once a month, the master and apprentice go around different villages to sell the clay vases, cups and pots that Hiko makes. In the course of two years, Hiko noticed that they had to go further from the mountains as the villages disappeared. He surmised it's because of the pillagers in the area. Kenshin noticed this as well, which led him to train harder.<p>

"Why did you never have a family, Shishou?" Kenshin asked one time he heard his master hum a children's song.

"That's awfully rude of you to ask that." Hiko snubbed him.

"I'm sorry Shishou. I was just curious."

Hiko looked at him and smirked. "What the hell. I might as well tell you as you're the nearest to a family I'll ever have."

Kenshin smiled and sat down on the floor, ready to listen.

"There is something sick in this era. Something rotten with people who live in the present times. I wish not to be involved with people who are like that. I am annoyed by the complications of socialization. I find the ills of society depressing and incessant." Hiko said smugly, as if he was narrating a unique realization.

"You are too morbid, Shishou. Despite these difficult times, I still believe there are good people in this world. There are still those who wish to see the change in society and are trying to do something to see that change." Kenshin placed his hands on his knees.

"Ah, you are too pure, too young to understand. When you grow older, you'll know." Hiko said.

"When I grow older, I will change the world. I will be strong and protect the weak." Kenshin smiled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday right? Let us go to the Kamenashi restaurant to enjoy some beef hotpot and miso soup. The red light district is also nearby. We shall celebrate with your deflowering." Hiko said flatly.

"Deflowering? Shishou you mean…"

"You're almost an adult 17 years old. As a swordsman, you should learn the taste of a woman's body to curb the insanity within. Without that, you are like a machine who wields the sword as it is programmed to do." Hiko poured himself some sake.

This time, Kenshin blushed. "But Shishou, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You're never ready until you're ready, baka deishi. You will learn that the passion of the body is like a furious battle. You begin slowly and calculating until you understand the movement of your opponent. And then, you charge and let your instincts guide you until one of you wins the battle." Hiko smirked.

"Besides, it is a pleasurable experience. It is unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having done it." He patted the boy on his back.

Kenshin gave a weak nod. He sighed as his master has always said this excuse for any new, daring thing that he asked Kenshin to do.

_It is unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having tasted worms/ jumped off a waterfall/ collected honey from the beehive/ ran after an angry bull_.

And Kenshin, the poor and possibly stupid apprentice, always obeyed.

* * *

><p>Unlike the other villages that they visited, Tanigaki was more progressive. There were bars, inns and restaurants for tourists. People have also started wearing urban fashion.<p>

Kenshin ogled at a young woman who wore a very skimpy skirt and a mink sweater. He blushed when he recalled what will happen tonight.

The pair ate their hotpot, drank sake and made merry. Kenshin reminisced the five years he has been with his master. He saved his life and taught him about swordsmanship and more—about life, peace and values. Once he completes his training (three years left), he will wander Japan to defend those in need.

Hiko raised his cup of sake. "To my baka deishi, who no matter how much I feed or how hard I train has never grown any taller than a rice barrel. May your loins be satisfied tonight."

Kenshin almost hid under the table in shame. "T-thank you, Shishou. Did you really have to put it that way?"

Hiko flashed a grin and tapped him on the head. "Be grateful, you insolent boy."

As they toured Tanigaki, a gathering of people caught Kenshin's attention. They were listening to lanky man wearing a white v-neck sleeveless shirt that resembled the top of a kimono. His narrow eyes were hooded by pointy bangs.

"It is time we fought the Shogunate. Rural Japan has long suffered for the sake of the cities! Where are the reforms the government promised? Where is the peace our citizens should enjoy? Join me and I will lead you to victory."At his side were two men who handed out fliers.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 am, we will hold our first provincial meeting at Kamenashi. If you want to uphold the peace we have long been deprived, if you want to protect the weak, come to our meeting and join Kiheitai." He said.

Kenshin looked at Hiko, who was distracted by a bevy of women who complimented him on his long cape. He sneaked away from him and ran to the throng. He took a flier and kept it in his pocket. The rouser's eyes fell, amused, on the small red-haired boy who took the flier.

Before Hiko could suspect anything, Kenshin returned to his side.

In the evening, Kenshin sheepishly entered the Yorokobi Inn. Hiko gave a thumbs-up sign and waved to the fully made-up girls inside. He left Kenshin and reminded him to buy tofu for their dinner tomorrow. Kenshin's red hair disappeared in the red haze inside. A tall, voluptuous woman took his hand and led him to a small room. She urged him to sit down and smiled coyly at him.

In a matter of 45 minutes, Kenshin understood what his master meant.

* * *

><p>After bidding goodbye to the ladies at the inn and they to him (where the one who did him, Misa, blew him a kiss), Kenshin left for the market.<p>

He fished his pocket to pay the seller when the flier fell out. He almost forgot about the meeting. He asked the seller what time it was and when he said it was 8:30 am, Kenshin dashed to Kamenashi, nearly spilling the tofu.

Panting, Kenshin arrived at the restaurant. Two burly men guarded the entrance. He approached them. "Go away, boy. We don't want your tofu." One of them said.

Kenshin shook his head and showed the flier. "I am here to attend the meeting. I would like to join the Kiheitai."

The two men looked at each other and laughed. "Are you sure, boy? You look no taller than a rice barrel."

Kenshin felt his face fell and mumbled, "I want to be part of your group. Please let me in, Sir."

The laughter stopped when hands held both men's shoulders. "Let him in. Everyone is welcome to join Kiheitai."

The owner of the voice surfaced and continued, "No matter how big or small. Come in, young man."

Kenshin thanked the man and followed him. He saw that there were farmers, fishermen, teenagers, and peddlers huddled in different tables. They all stared at the red-haired kid, whispering and jostling about his entrance. He realized he was probably the smallest one there. The man sat down on the innermost table and urged Kenshin to sit across him.

"I am Shinsaku Takasugi, leader of the Kiheitai. Tell me your name, young man." He examined the red-haired boy. His hands had blisters from holding a sword. Takasugi wondered why a young, unsullied boy like him trained for swordsmanship.

"Himura Kenshin, Takasugi-san." Kenshin bowed.

"What do you know of this meeting, Kenshin?" Takasugi's eyes hovered to Kenshin's red hair.

"That this is a meeting of people who wish to change Japan, especially the way of life in these dark times. That the people who are gathered here will bring the peace we've always wanted." Kenshin said with conviction.

Takasugi nodded, pleased with the young man's answer. "And how can you help in bringing about this peace?"

"I can lend my skills and strength to your cause." The other men who were near Kenshin jeered.

"Oi, little boy, what are you going to do? Spin a wooden top to kill the Shogun?" The men howled.

Takasugi shushed the crowd. "Show me what you can do. I trust you know how to handle a sword?"

Kenshin was a bit surprised that Takasugi knew. He nodded and stood at the center of the crowd.

Takasugi motioned to his associates to give the boy a sword and a steel gas tank. "Cut the tank in half."

Kenshin handled the sword gracefully and placed it back on its scabbard. He angled his body to the left, parting his legs apart. With a step of his right foot, he slashed the tank. There was silence in the room, except for the clang of the gas tank.

Takasugi's eyes widened in glee. _This boy… Katsura must see this boy._

* * *

><p>Kenshin nearly spilled the tofu going back to the mountains.<p>

There, an irate Hiko waited for him. "You're late, baka deishi. That tofu will not taste good anymore at this hour!"

"I'm sorry Shishou. I had an important errand at Tanigaki." Kenshin laid the bucket of tofu on the table.

Hiko remembered his birthday present. "Ah yes, Misa is an important errand indeed. Do you now understand what I mean, boy?"

Kenshin nodded and then shook his head. "Yes I do, Shishou but I have to something more important to tell you. This morning, I met with Shinsaku Takasugi, the leader of Kiheitai, and he invited me to become a member of his group."

Hiko's expression changed. "The Kiheitai? That activist faction of the Choshu clan?"

Kenshin nodded, thinking that his master would approve. "That's the one. I went to their meeting today and when I showed them what I could do, they were more than willing to let me be part of their group."

"Showed them what you could do?" Hiko furrowed his brows.

"I was able to cut a steel gas tank in half, Shishou. With the battoujutsu. You should have seen me! You would have been proud." Kenshin narrated happily.

Hiko's face grew grimmer. "Baka deishi! That is the stupidest thing you have done. Joining the Kiheitai. Mingling with the likes of these men." He smashed the tofu.

Kenshin was taken aback. "But Shishou, isn't this what Mitsurugi Ryu is all about? Protecting the innocent? Preserving the peace? The Kiheitai are fighting to overthrow the unfair government. While we talk about philosophy, scores of people are being crushed by the disturbance each day. We must use our power now!"

Hiko glared at him. "What will you do after you lend your arm to this disturbance? By choosing a side, you will be used by those who hold the power down there. I did not teach Mitsurugi to you so you could tarnish it that way. You should not pay any attention to these external distractions. Concentrate on your training!"

Kenshin clenched his fist. "People are being oppressed all around us. They are suffering. I cannot just turn my back on them! I will not!"

Hiko shook his head. "If you leave this mountain, you will live a life of murder under the direction of men who write their own justice. If you throw your lot in with them, Mitsurugi will make you a mass murderer."

Kenshin was unfazed. "You may be right but I want to rescue with my own hands those who are suffering! Many people, countless lives, as many as I can! I want to be their savior! I must leave in order to do so!"

Hiko turned his back on Kenshin. "It is useless to waste my breath on a simpleton like you! Go, go wherever you want to go."

Kenshin bowed. "Thank you, Shishou. You can come with us, if you like. Together, we can…"

Hiko waved his hand. "Don't involve me in your stupidity, Kenshin. Go if you like. Take nothing but my training and your sword with you."

_My stupid apprentice. He has decided to live according to his own principles. Because he is pure, he has no other choice but to do this foolish thing_. Hiko thought as he observed the kid gathering his things.

The morning after, without a hug, a word, or even a wave farewell, Kenshin left his master and turned another page of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>2000. Kiheitai grounds.<strong>

Japan was two-faced, bipolar and frenzied.

While the rural areas suffered as bandits plundered their homes and took their lives, the urban areas basked in first world delights of technology, fashion and pop culture. While the rest of the world saw Japan as the land of the rising sun, the villagers saw theirs whittling away in their narrowing horizons. The ruling party of the Tokugawa clan maintained it that way. In the shadows, the Choshu clan was laying the foundations of a revolution.

There was a war brewing in the belly of Japan. The war was fought in swords and ancient weapons as the Shogunate was very sentimental. Unbeknownst to the city dwellers, thousands of people have been murdered, dismembered and mangled in the streets of Kyoto at night. A strict curfew was followed but the Tokugawa clan was free to roam and do as they pleased. Only cowards used guns and modern artillery to defend themselves. Arrogant as they are, the members of the ruling party wielded their swords, confident that their swordsmanship will win in any battle.

The Kiheitai was the provincial arm of the Choshu clan. Founded by Takasugi, this served as the military group of the brewing rebellion. Kenshin looked around the headquarters, a vast piece of land guarded by brusque men. People from all walks of life gathered inside. Some were training, some were making weapons and some were discussing political issues heatedly.

Takasugi smirked as he saw the boy's eyes light up in wonder. "This will be your home from now on, Kenshin. Consider us your new family. The head of the Choshu clan, Kogoro Katsura, will be here a week from now to watch the group train. I've been training these hoodlums for two months now. Let's see if you can catch up."

He walked up to a stage at the center of the headquarters. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member." He gestured for Kenshin to come up.

Kenshin climbed the stage, feeling the measuring stares at him. He realized he was the youngest member of the group. He stood by Takasugi and stared at a faraway wooden pole.

"This is Himura Kenshin. Please welcome him to our band of crazies." The crowd cheered, jeered and snorted.

Takasugi turned to Kenshin, patting him on the back. "You'll get used to them. And don't tell them I told you but—" he leaned in and whispered, "you're the best swordsman here." He gave him an 'okay' sign.

Kenshin bowed in gratitude and smiled.

Not shortly after, Kenshin was flocked by the men and women who were both curious and skeptical of the sword he carried.

"_Are you sure you know how to use that boy?"_

"_Do your parents know you're here?"_

"_Are you sure you know what you've gotten yourself into?"_

"_Do you understand what is happening here?"_

"_Are you sure…"_

"_Do you know…"_

Despite the lingering doubts and malicious stares of his new-found "family", Kenshin was relieved that his resolve was strong. He will fight this war. He will keep his promise. He will usher in the new era.

In the days that followed, the doubts and stares became gasps of wonder and looks of admiration as Kenshin showed them what Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was.

* * *

><p>A week later, Katsura arrived in a black sedan. He observed the training in the open field near their camp.<p>

All of Kiheitai showed their mettle, punching away at wooden boards, shooting targets with arrows, stabbing with knives and katana, kicking and screaming.

"I must hand it to you, Takasugi. A few months ago, there were only five farmers who joined our cause. Two months later, this group has grown to perhaps a thousand." Katsura focused on two members sparring with each other.

Takasugi grunted. "You've always been so pessimistic, Katsura. Don't you forget how charming I am."

Katsura nodded. "Oh no, I do know. Having fooled Uno to fall in love with you is proof enough."

"The same can be said between you and Ikumatsu." Takasugi laughed.

Katsura cast him a stern glare.

"Anyway, as I said, there's someone I want you to see." Takasugi searched for the redhaired boy and when he found him, pointed Kenshin to Katsura. "Look at that red-haired boy over there."

Katsura saw a little boy, holding a sword that was longer than him and staring at a thick bark of a tree. "That boy? What's a boy doing in Kiheitai?"

Takasugi shushed him. "Just watch him." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Katsura waited. And widened his eyes in awe.

Kenshin sliced the bark into two and shattered the other half with his sheath. The other members near him stopped their training, shocked with what Kenshin had done.

"I almost didn't even see him move. That boy…" Katsura's eyes were still wide open.

Takasugi chortled. "I knew you would like him. He's the most prized member of the Kiheitai. But I will let you have him."

Katsura looked at Takasugi. "Thank you, Takasugi. You know how much I need his strength right now."

Takasugi wagged his finger. "On the condition that you never draw your own sword. That boy's life will be ruined by the work I think you'll give him. Therefore, you must lead a clean and virtuous life."

Katsura was a respectable swordsman, inheriting the Shinto Munen Ryu from his fallen master. In his younger years, he was undefeated in his duels except for Sakamoto Ryouma of the Hokushin Ittou Ryuu. However, as his political career took off, his sword became a decoration in his opulent urban home. He uses it every now and then to harness his ki but aside from that, his sword has never tasted blood in years.

"You have my word, Takasugi." Katsura clenched his jaw. "My life as a swordsman ends tonight."

* * *

><p>That evening, Kenshin was called into the private quarters of Takasugi. He was nervous as usually, those called to his quarters were reprimanded. Kenshin wondered what he could have done wrong. He also wondered why Katsura was eyeing him meaningfully when he was training this afternoon.<p>

Before Kenshin could knock on the wooden panel, Takasugi had already slid it open to let him in. "Have a seat, Kenshin. Drink some tea. That jasmine variety is delicious."

Kenshin entered the room and saw Katsura writing a letter. He sat across the two men and bowed to them. "Thank you for the tea, Takasugi-sama."

"Don't worry, Kenshin, you weren't called here because you did something wrong. In fact, you're doing great, isn't he, Katsura?" Takasugi nudged Katsura who handed him the letter.

"I trust you know Katsura already?" Takasugi rolled up the letter that Katsura wrote.

Kenshin nodded and bowed again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katsura-sama."

"The same is mine, Kenshin. I saw you train a while ago and I am very impressed." Katsura smiled at him.

Kenshin bowed again. "Thank you, Katsura-sama. I am honored by your compliment."

"So that was the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I have heard of it but I did not know it actually existed." Katsura took a sip of his tea. Before Kenshin could ask how he knew of it, Katsura continued.

"Why did you join the Kiheitai?" Katsura looked at him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see the swordsman in the little boy.

"I want to use my skills to protect people. I have seen pain and suffering long enough to know that peace is a luxury in these times. But that luxury must become a necessity now." Kenshin said calmly.

Katsura smiled. This boy must have been a victim of the times. Yet he could not see any trace of revenge on his eyes. He is pure and innocent. _And I will destroy him,_ he thought ruefully.

"I will be frank with you Kenshin." He settled his cup. "Are you willing to kill people?"

Kenshin was a bit taken aback. He wasn't sure. He remembered what Hiko said. _"A sword is a weapon. Swordsmanship is the art of killing. Whatever pretty words you use of it, this is its true nature."_

_But if it was the only way to pave the way for the new era… _he pondered.

Katsura searched the boy's eyes and continued, "I will need you to murder people for me. To create a new world, we must first destroy the old one. It is not pleasant but it needs to be done. You told me you wanted to use your skills to protect people. I am asking if I can borrow those skills. Will you kill people to create a new world?"

Kenshin nodded. "If with my own dirty sword and the lives I take, I could pave the way for a new era in which all can live in peace, I will do it."

Takasugi glanced plaintively at the boy. _Katsura, don't you dare break your promise. This war will be fought by a child. _

Katsura gave a somber smile. "Very well then. We will leave for Kyoto tomorrow."

With another departure, this time with a wave goodbye, Kenshin set for Kyoto.

* * *

><p><strong>2000-2002. Kyoto.<strong>

Once Kenshin arrived in Kyoto, he realized how deprived the provinces were. Lights from signages and lamp posts blinded him; the tall buildings towered over him; shopping centers surrounded him. He had never felt more lost than when he saw Kyoto.

And yet, when he looked at the faces they passed by, they all seemed lifeless. Though they wore "free," they were squeamish when Shogunate guards were around. As he squinted his eyes to view the signages, he read that these were peppered with Shogunate propaganda. Everywhere he looked, in fact, were propaganda messages about the government.

He sadly discerned that perhaps, the cities did not experience the same degree of violence that the provinces faced but they were just as trapped in this dictatorial rule.

It motivated him further to accomplish his goals. He will bring peace.

"_Even if a man of incredible strength were to arise, he would not be able to stop it."_

He shook the thought from his head.

Katsura led him to his new abode, a unit in a thirty-storey building owned by the Choshu clan. It was actually a lion's den. All the tenants were either military personnel or intelligence officers. On the ground floor was a teahouse which serviced them for their breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Unlike the Kiheitai, Kenshin entering the building with a sword was not seen as a joke. He was a threat to those who wanted to rise up in position when the clan's plans have come into fruition. Nobody dared befriend him and Kenshin, socially awkward himself, never bothered. All he cared about was his work.

Katsura said that as a shadow assassin, his work was mainly in the evening. So he trained himself to sleep soundly in the morning and stay up all night. This further alienated him from the others. His constant companion was the old lady who owned the teahouse.

He was told that his first assignment will come in two weeks. It will come in a black envelope, containing the picture of the target. At the back may be a note but most of the time it will not. An unwritten rule was to leave no witnesses -no matter who it was, there should absolutely be no witnesses (except if part of the Choshu clan of course).

While he waited for the assignment, he memorized the map of Kyoto –touring around to see which alleys were best to sneak in, surveying the shortcuts in case he got caught in trouble, and even coming up with scenarios to maximize his attacks.

He was also trained to remember the faces of all known affiliates of the Tokugawa clan. He had counted up to 300 men, women and children. He wondered if he will kill them all.

Despite memorizing their names and faces, Kenshin never bothered to read up on their backgrounds. He decided that it was best he didn't know as his judgment may be clouded. He also did not want to be involved in other matters such as politics. His only concern was the peace he was promised fulfilling his duty as a hitokiri.

As expected, his first assignment came in two weeks. As expected as well, it was delivered in a black envelope. Inside was the picture of the target.

_Nihontei Tsutaya._

He flipped the picture and saw a note.

_1:00 am, at the corner of Kamiki and Takei Streets._

_You will be observed –at a safe distance –by our janitorial unit. The entire operation must last not more than 10 minutes._

_Janitorial unit? _He didn't recall this as part of his briefing. He shrugged and prepared for the evening.

Kenshin waited in the shadows. Tsutaya and two brawny guards approached where he hid.

He stopped them in their tracks. As the guards charged at him, Kenshin unsheathed his sword. With one swift arc of his blade, both men's torsos flew in different directions. He flicked his sword to rid it of the blood and sauntered to his target.

Kenshin nearly hesitated when he saw his target. Tsutaya was an 84-year old man, paralyzed from waist down. He approached Kenshin, turning the wheels of his wheelchair. "Do it, son. Do what you need to do."

Kenshin steeled his eyes, shunning away any feeling of remorse, locking away the fact that he looked a lot like his grandfather. "Nihontei Tsutaya, though I bear you no grudge, I must have your death. This is heaven's justice." He said, trying not to falter.

The old man smiled and raised his chin up.

Kenshin raised his steel and sliced his throat, severing Tsutaya's head.

_It was over. My first assignment. And yet…_ Only then did he realize how much blood he was covered in. His black shirt, trousers and wristguards were all soaked in maroon.

"Wow, that was fast! You really are as amazing as Katsura-sama said." Said a spritely voice from his back.

Kenshin was shaken from his reverie, turning to see the owner of the voice. Two men examined the bodies and left pieces of paper on them with the word "Tenchuu."

"Kiyosato Akira. I am your cleaner. With these other two, we're your janitorial unit. We inspect your work and see if there's anything that can be traced back to the Choshuu clan." He bowed at Kenshin.

Kenshin gave a curt bow. "I see."

"Well, let us do our job. You may go home now and rest. There's a car waiting in the alley. And by the way, good job!" Akira tapped him on the back. Kenshin's black shirt sloshed and Akira wiped the blood from his hand to a towel in his pocket.

"Thank you." Kenshin said tentatively. He left as directed.

Upon arriving home, he was stopped on the entrance of the building by the owner of the teahouse. She handed him a white towel. "I don't like my ground floor bloody so wipe off any excess blood as much as you can." She said.

Kenshin took the towel and let it soak in the blood. When she saw he was done, he took the nearly drenched towel from him. "Thank you."

She ignored his gratitude and re-entered the teahouse.

Kenshin sighed and went up. He entered his room and cleaned himself.

Two hours later, there were no traces of blood in his body and bathroom. But he could still smell its metal scent.

Two more hours later, there was a black envelope on his doorstep—another assignment by 9:00 pm. The target was a young boy, which Kenshin guessed was around his age when he met Hiko. He intercepted them as he and his family –mom and dad—were happily walking towards the parking lot of a carnival. Their screams died with the screams of rollercoaster riders. Their silver car was splashed with red. Kenshin stared at the teddy bear the young boy hugged; both he and the bear had half a face.

The next assignment was a girl, in her teens, who was unfortunately with her sorority sisters when Kenshin stopped her. Nine people died that night. Kenshin had to use two towels to pat down the blood before entering the building.

In one month, he had killed three targets and a total of 15 people. Little by little, Kenshin was fulfilling his duty. Little by little, he was becoming a different person. As he took his targets' lives, he repressed any feelings the target elicited. No matter who it was, the target always seemed to remind him of someone he knew, someone he cared about when he was younger.

In six months, he developed a routine. Wake up at 8pm. Eat. Take a bath. Warm up using the exercises he learned from Hiko. Carry out his duties. Go home. Get towel(s) from Okami (the owner of the teahouse). Take a bath. Eat. Cool down. Sleep. Repeat.

Although he had this routine, he never got used to the smell of blood. His baths took longer; his sleep grew shorter. Soon, he could only fall asleep with the sword in his side as he gripped on it when terrors visited his dreams.

_This is what I choose my life to be. If this darkness will bring the light to Japan, then so be it. I am not afraid… _Kenshin stared at the ceiling. _But I am terrified of what I am becoming_. He shut his eyes as his victims' screams lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Poor you, if they only knew<em>

_All the stories that you hide_

_The guilt in your eyes _

_Screams good morning bones_

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

References:

Song- Good Morning Bones by Urbandub. Of course, this is another favorite band of mine but this time, they're from the local scene. What I like about them is the fact that their sound and lyrics are very different from the other artists here in my country. If you get a chance to listen to this band, check out 'First of Summer' and 'Soul Searching.'

Scenes – Obviously, the scenes here are culled from/ inspired by the manga and OVAs so it's too many to mention hehehe *boo, lazy author* Do check Volumes 165-179 for the manga and Tsuiokuhen: Act One for these mwah. (I'm actually promoting you reread/ rewatch them ohohoho).

Places– Kazuya Kamenashi is a Japanese actor who looks a lot like Takeru Sato. He is best known for Tatta Hitotsu no Koi and Gokusen 2. Iseya is Yusuke Iseya, the man who played Aoshi in the live action film. Kamiki is Ryunosuke Kamiki who played Soujiro. Takei is Emi Takei, the one who played Kaoru. Tanigaki is Kenji Tanigaki, the awesome action director.

End Notes: I originally wanted Kenshin to be training under a spy academy instead of under Hiko. However, Hiko's such a badass that it would be a disgrace to do that. Pardon my shameless self-promotion, but I liked the bits about Kenshin's memories with Hiko. The younger years were never shown in detail in the anime, manga and live-action so this is my version of it hehehe.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For reviewing my story: Thank you and til next time!

emi: I hope this sated your appetite :-)

epicCookie: Yep, he's 31 years old. Thank you for rereading! :-)

melay: Gomen. Another reviewer raised this issue so I'm re-examining the chapter. I may not have written that part well. Also, thank you for understanding my personal issues. ^^x

pesto: *squeals louder* Fangirls unite! Glad you liked it.

ScarredSwordHeart: I have read that some drugs don't interfere with alcohol. Given that Kenshin is on especially designed, high-end drugs, that would make the drug "alcohol-resistant." Still, drugs or not, he's still a mental health patient. I get your point and for that, as usual, I am thankful that I've got keen reviewers like you. :-) Will think of a way to retain the sake scene while justifying the alcohol ehehehe.

Sessha Kenshin: Glad that you got hooked, that I am. Yep, Kaoru hallucinated on that part. Cabin fever I guess =P

shishiyu: I'm afraid I cannot answer that question as it is too important a plot point. Gomen. =)

whatafreakyday: Be patient, child. We will come to that hohoho

Next chapter: Kenshin breaks a promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Morning Bones Act Two

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: And would you look at that? I was able to update! I encountered an injury last week that had me bedridden since Friday so aside from my broken bones, hooray for a new chapter! This is the final part of flashback. In my initial outlines, this "arc" would be a three-part thing but I felt it was too much so I shortened it. Sorry if this chapter seems too fast-paced then, I tried to balance it without being too wordy. I hope you enjoy my version of Kenshin's past. :-)

**Chapter Eight: Good Morning Bones Act Two (End)—Lunacy**

_I'm a boy_

_I'm a child at heart_

_I'm a boy_

_Act like I know it all_

_But the truth_

_I'm scared_

* * *

><p><strong>2000-2002. Kyoto.<strong>

As he did with the others, the head of the Choshu clan held his monthly one-on-one meeting with Kenshin at the private section of the Teahouse. The room was soundproof and bulletproof but a security camera (which did not record their voices) hung over their heads. Kenshin hated the screech of the camera's neck as it rotated to get a better view of the room.

"Someone tried to kill me, Katsura-sama." Kenshin said stoically, his voice not showing any hint of worry. It was as if he was relaying a trivial matter to his employer.

Katsura looked at Kenshin with concerned eyes. "When did this happen? Tell me all the details. Are you hurt? How are you feeling?"

"It was the driver of the car that picked me up last night. He stopped at a dark alley a few blocks away from my target. Next thing I knew, he fired bullets to the backseat. The gun jammed and I was able to stab his hand before he could do any further harm. I asked who he worked for but he bit his tongue and died in seconds." Kenshin narrated calmly. He heard the lens of the camera zoom in on them.

Katsura's eyes widened. "But only a few members of the Choshu faction know about your existence. Your fellow tenants here think you work as a nightguard."

"Then there must be a traitor, Katsura-sama." Kenshin sipped his tea, his cool demeanor unchanged.

At this point, he wasn't scared of death. Surprisingly, when he heard the bullets rip his seat last night, he wasn't frightened. For one, he knew that his god-like speed was no match to the bullets'. Another was that he didn't care. Kenshin weighed which reason was the more likely explanation. Fighting for peace still swelled in his heart but lately, the darkness of his profession has been pushing him to the edge. Akira commented that some of his assassinations have become so brutal it takes them hours to clean up his mess.

He has also tempted fate so many times, evading an opponent's sword at the last minute as it aimed to slice his neck. It gave him both relief and pride that he was that good. His skills have become better, greater and sharper. And yet, he wasn't happy. All he could smell and taste was blood. Even in his after-work drinking, sake has become bitter. The sickness that grew inside of him—the one Hiko said caused the bad taste—was slowly eating away his soul.

Katsura sighed and pressed his hands together. "Very well. This matter will be investigated immediately. In the meantime, lie low until we find out who the traitor is. The targets can be dealt with once this has been settled." He stood up, signaling the end of the meeting.

Kenshin stood up as well and bowed to Katsura. "Thank you, Katsura-sama."

The two men parted ways.

"Battousai! Wait up!" The pounding of running feet chased Kenshin. Akira coined the nickname from Kenshin's lethal stance—the battoujutsu—that when used, meant a horrible death to the target.

Akira placed his hand on Kenshin's right shoulder. "That was a brief talk with the big boss, eh?"

Amber eyes glowered at Akira's hand and then his face. "I'd rather not discuss that with you."

Akira removed his hand, seemingly scalded by boiling water. He waved it to dismiss the heavy air. "Right, right. There's no need to use those laser eyes at me."

Kenshin glared at him still.

Becoming serious, Akira leaned in to whisper. "Except for the gun and the bullets, there wasn't any other evidence. The car and the driver were crushed at a junkyard. There's a secret team poring over the whole building right now."

Kenshin looked at him knowingly.

Akira smiled and scratched his head. "I guess we're on vacation, ne? I'll miss you, friend. Well, until next time! Enjoy daytime Kyoto for once!" He left and joined a group who beckoned to him.

Kenshin observed the jovial bunch who threw lewd jokes at each other.

His buoyant cleaner has become a sort of friend to him. Though Kenshin rarely reciprocated, Akira engaged him in long conversations about his life, personal beliefs and politics. After a kill, Kenshin would sometimes stay behind, just listening to his stories as he had nothing to do anyway at his nondescript condo unit. During Akira's monologues, Kenshin learned that he had a fiancée whom he will marry once "this whole gig was done." He forgot the name as his mind had wandered off to somewhere else when Akira mentioned it. Unlike the other Choshu personnel, Akira reached out to him. He wasn't scared nor threatened. He had a genuine concern for Kenshin.

One time he indulged the fellow to drink at a nearby pub. There, Akira talked for hours on end about his fiancée—her elegance, her white plums, her beautiful handwriting. And then bawled his eyes out as he ached for her. Kenshin had to carry him home as he was too drunk to do so.

_/"As a swordsman, you should learn the taste of a woman's body to curb the insanity within. Without that, you are like a machine who wields the sword as it is programmed to do."/_

_Maybe that's why Akira is this broken. His fiancée was his source of calm and now that he's in this madness, he's at a loss. _Kenshin thought.

Ever since his deflowering, Kenshin had never bedded another woman. He didn't want to because he wasn't sure if it helped. With what he saw in Akira, with the battles in his soul and with the battles to be fought for the new era, he needed his insanity. He needed to be mad enough to carry out extreme justice. For the sake of a new Japan.

* * *

><p>Soon, the traitor was discovered. The investigators realized it was him when they found the same sawed-off bullets as the one used to fire at Kenshin. All the other tenants had standard issue, further strengthening the case.<p>

When Kenshin opened the envelope, he had to look twice at the picture. His hands trembled as he read the instructions.

_2:00 am, Eguchi Hills –near the Yosuke Training Hall._

_He will be alone but armed with a sword._

Kenshin approached the unaccompanied man, who did not know that tonight was the end of his life. _  
><em>

"Kiyosato Akira." Kenshin said impassively.

Akira turned around and greeted Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin, what are you doing out this hour? And in your hitokiri uniform at that."

Kenshin wielded his sword and continued, "... though I bear you no grudge, I must have your death. This is heaven's justice." He charged forward.

"Kenshin, what the hell? What are you doing?" Akira panicked and unsheathed his sword.

Akira was able to block Kenshin's attack with his sword. Nevertheless, Kenshin pressed Akira against the wall, intending to let the blade cut his neck.

_Please don't fight anymore Akira. Let this be quick_, Kenshin thought.

Akira pushed against Kenshin, the blade nearing his neck. Kenshin leapt backward while Akira regained his balance and stood firmly away from the wall. "Why, Kenshin? Will you please tell me why I am going to die?"

"You are the traitor. You must die. For the new era." Before Akira could say anything more, Kenshin charged again.

He lunged and swung his sword forward, grazing Akira in his arm. The two men danced to the rhythm of warriors but Akira missed the beat, blood spewing out of his mouth and arms.

"I'm not the traitor! This is a mistake!" He pleaded to Kenshin, who didn't show any emotions.

Akira pointed his sword to stab Kenshin in the head but Kenshin swirled and hacked his back. The traitor staggered forward and turned around to face Kenshin. With quivering hands, he assumed a fighting position. "I don't want to die, Kenshin... I can't."

Seeing Akira's stance, Kenshin sheathed his sword and crouched. With his right foot forward, he hovered his right hand over the hilt of his sword. With a loud cry, Akira slashed away. Kenshin threw a silver arc, landing on Akira's chest. Akira stumbled to the pool of his own blood.

_Please be dead, Akira. Or pretend to be. Don't make it harder than it is. _Kenshin inwardly wished.

Akira's slash landed in the empty air—until Kenshin felt a red line on his left cheek. He touched it carefully and saw the blood. Akira's cries shook Kenshin of his thought.

Akira reached out, crawling towards a sole white plum on the road. Gurgling in his own blood, he sputtered, "I can't die, Kenshin... I was finally going to marry... her. I would have... loved her forever—"

Kenshin ended Akira's suffering with a stab to the neck. He twisted the sword to sever his throat.

_Sayonara, Akira-san. May you find happiness in your next life_, Kenshin prayed.

The two usual cleaners arrived followed by the new one who replaced Akira—Iizuka, if Kenshin recalled correctly.

"Your cheek!" Iizuka gave him a towel. "Akira must have been good to reach you with a sword."

"His skill was nothing. But his will to live was incredible." Kenshin pressed the towel on his scarred cheek and walked towards his motorcycle. Katsura bought him a motorcycle so he can weave in and out of Kyoto easily and minimize any risks of future drivers attempting to kill him.

After getting the towels from Kenshin, Okami hugged him tight. Kenshin's eyes widened, surprised at the warm gesture from the typically terse woman. "I'm sorry son. It must hurt inside to be marked by a friend. I pray that your scars—inside more than outside—heal in time."

Without waiting for Kenshin's reply, Okami returned to the teahouse. Kenshin didn't move for a few seconds after, realizing that his scar bled again.

Elsewhere, a vase of white plums broke the deep slumber of Akira's fiancee. She gazed upon the shards and crushed petals. Her heart sunk.

* * *

><p>Since the incident with Akira, Kenshin further distanced himself from everyone. He didn't bother with the small talk the new guy, Iizuka, attempted. He was bothered, though, with the bleeding of his scar. He's applied ointment to it, even bandaged it one time but it never healed. It kept bleeding. Especially when he was cutting down his targets n half.<p>

Kenshin watched as the blood poured from his cheeks to his black shirt. He rode Mizuki and returned to his unit. In the bathroom, he splashed water on his face. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought about what Iizuka said.

"_If a wound is made by the sword of someone with a strong hatred, that wound will not heal until revenge has been exacted." Iizuka said to the leaving assassin._

_Kenshin turned around. "Strong hatred?"_

"_Exactly. According to superstition, it may never go away." Iizuka placed the "tenchu" letter on top of the man's severed head._

He wiped his face and looked up again. At the far corner of the mirror he saw Akira's shadowy figure behind him. Taken aback, Kenshin turned around and saw nothing.

_Shit, I'm going crazy_. He clenched his teeth and submerged himself on the tub.

After taking a bath, he visited a nearby pub and drank sake. Despite the bitter taste, he finished the bottle, although the taste was never any better no matter how many bottles he drank. Deep down, he wished that the next cup would once again taste as saccharine as the first time he drank sake with his master.

* * *

><p>Katsura gave Kenshin an envelope which contained the details of a new assignment. "There are more pressing matters to be handled, so your shadow assassinations will be on hold. Starting next week, you will be assigned in Tatsuya. I own a cabin there which will serve as your hideout. Together with an intelligence officer, you will pretend to be husband and wife. Let's just wait for her."<p>

Katsura peered at Kenshin's eyes, trying to read the boy's expression. The amber flames have extinguished the violet pools that once told Katsura what Kenshin felt. He fretted that this was the beginning of Kenshin's descent to darkness. The assignment could not have come at a better time.

Kenshin wanted to ask why but he knew that it wouldn't make any difference so he just nodded.

The door opened. The smell of white plums assaulted Kenshin's senses. He peeked at the owner of the scent. "I'm sorry I'm late, Katsura-sama." She said, voice small and meek.

"This is Yukishiro Tomoe, our newest intelligence officer. Tomoe-san, this is Himura Kenshin, your partner." Katsura observed Kenshin who looked at Tomoe interestingly. Though he tried to hide it, his intrigued eyes betrayed him.

Katsura agreed. "As I've mentioned to Kenshin, the two of you will be assigned in Tatsuya, posing as husband and wife. The target is Takeda Kanryu. He is currently running an underground drug syndicate that the Tokugawa faction uses to fund their dealings. Tomoe will gather all necessary information about the target while Kenshin will eliminate Kanryu. Only he will perish in the operation. The mansion is guarded by a hundred masterless samurais and security guards but I need them alive. Also, Kenshin needs to save Dr. Megumi Takani."

"Save Dr. Takani?" Kenshin said out loud. It was the first time he killed a target to save another.

Katsura nodded. "That's right. Kill Kanryu and save the doctor. I need her for Hikaru Medical Center. The war in the countryside is beginning to escalate and I need the best professionals to help me. Our operatives will flock the scene after you've done your part."

"Takani—is she related to the the Takani family in Aizu?" Kenshin heard that this family of doctors was slaughtered due to their refusal to bow down to the Shogunate. Only the youngest daughter survived but her whereabouts were unknown.

Katsura nodded. "She has fallen into Kanryu's hands as her mentor was apparently making opium for the man. It was too late when she found out."

A little later, Katsura dismissed them both. The two went their separate ways without even a squeak to break the silence.

Kenshin stole a glance at the plum-scented girl. Her long black hair was ponytailed loosely so that some landed on her shoulders. As black as her tresses, her small eyes averted eye contact. She wasn't like the other officers who were flamboyant and aggressive. She was as quiet yet as subtle as her scent. It didn't take long before the other men took notice of her. Despite the perverted remarks, Tomoe maintained her pinpoint silence and unwavering poise. Kenshin became even more interested.

* * *

><p>On the way to Tatsuya, Kenshin was called into battle as a raid interrupted a secret meeting of some Choshuu members.<p>

Tomoe watched in an alley corner as Kenshin dueled with the third captain of the Shinsengumi, Hajime Saitou. She tried to keep up with the speed of the two opponents, one swinging a concave slash while the other stabbing forward. The sound of steel grated her ears. Her mind drifted to her earlier conversation with Katsura.

_/"We are destroying an era of Tokugawa rule that drove men to madness. If we are to build a new age, we must let ourselves go mad now. To be mad enough not to turn away from our extreme justice. That is the driving force of the Choshuu faction. Himura is the vanguard of this mad justice. He is fulfilling the harshest of roles." Katsura's eyes were far away, looking at something Tomoe couldn't reach with her vision._

_Tomoe paused, searching for an appropriate question. "Why are you telling me this, Katsura-sama?"_

_Katsura shook his head and smiled at her. "I just want you to understand what we're doing here, Tomoe-san. You will be with him for a while so you need to know."/_

It was madness that took over Kenshin's lithe form as he parried Saitou's attacks and rushed forward. Tomoe heard voices calling out for Saitou and saw the approaching Shinsengumi members. While the two were distracted, Tomoe tugged on Kenshin's shirt. The amber-eyed warrior was dragged into the alley.

"Please, no more. Let's go, Himura-san." Tomoe held Kenshin's bloodied hand and ran away from the throng gaining on them.

Kenshin let the plum-scented girl tug him to safety. He couldn't let his eyes dart off from the hand that pressed his.

* * *

><p><strong>2002-2004. Tatsuya.<strong>

Upon arriving in Tatsuya, the two settled into their dual roles. As husband, Kenshin pretended to be a medicine peddler, selling in nearby towns. As wife, Tomoe sold the white plums she tended to the garden in the backyard, going with him when it was time to harvest. As assassin, he sharpened his blade at night, exercising his ki and techniques. As intelligence officer, Tomoe gathered information on Kanryu, interviewing villagers in the area.

Two months passed and the plan was implemented. Kenshin struck the Kanryu mansion, sparing all the others who defended the stately home. Tomoe helped by serving as distractions to the unassuming guards. In a few minutes, Kanryu's body littered the white marble tiles. As Tomoe approached the doctor's laboratory, she saw Kenshin slap the doctor's hand to let go of a dagger.

"Please let me die. I have caused enough pain and destroyed lives with the opium I have created. I have shamed my family's name." Megumi cried, reaching out to the dagger.

"You were saved because of your skills as a doctor, not as a poisoner. Use your strength to save the hurt and the sick. I think that is what your family would have wanted. Heal others, Megumi-san, for the new era." Kenshin kept his grip on the fallen woman.

Megumi cried even harder but let Kenshin carry her to an awaiting car. There, the Choshu's secret police force seized the mansion, arresting the unconscious guards and cleaning up Kanryu's body.

Tomoe looked on at Kenshin, confused by the boy before her. He fought like a fierce lion in battle but also folded like a tamed deer. She couldn't imagine that he knew words that soothed one's soul.

_Killing these people to save the innocent like Megumi-san—perhaps that is the reason for his madness, _Tomoe mused.

* * *

><p>Tomoe passed by Kenshin's room. He was napping, leaning by the cabinet and embracing his sword for dear life.<p>

She saw he was shivering as the open window invited the chilly wind. She also saw that his futon was orderly as if he has never even laid in it.

_Depriving yourself of a good night's sleep. Sleeping with your sword at the ready. How cruel must this world be to turn you into this. _Tomoe thought.

Tomoe hesitated. Kenshin needed the blanket. The windows needed to be shut.

She took a small step forward and took the blanket.

Before setting it on Kenshin's form, Tomoe could not help but stare at the scrawny boy. She has never seen him this peaceful.

_The vanguard of mad justice. But when I look at him sleeping like that, he's just a boy. _Tomoe unfolded the blanket and wrapped it on him.

Kenshin sensed movement approaching him, and thinking it was an intruder, he unsheathed his sword. Tomoe's eyes widened and narrowly avoided the blade. She fell backward.

Kenshin came to his senses and saw the blanket covering him as well as Tomoe's fall. "If you had come any closer, I would have…"

Tomoe shook her head, dusted her skirt and stood up. "You were shivering. I had to shield you from the cold." _And the madness of the world_, she wanted to add.

Kenshin looked up at her and noted the white plum scent invading his nose again. "Thank you, Tomoe-san."

Tomoe excused herself. "Go to sleep, Ken-san."

Kenshin fidgeted and blurted. "I will never hurt you. I can never do that to you. Not ever."

Tomoe nodded and exited his room. Without Kenshin looking, she smiled.

* * *

><p>Three days after the Kanryu incident, Iizuka visited them. After a couple of inappropriate questions which Kenshin did not answer, Iizuka relayed the bad news.<p>

"The Choshu faction is in hiding. The incident at the Ikedaya inn nearly killed all the important officials if not for Katsura-sama's rift with Miyabe-san. Katsura-sama didn't attend the meeting and was spared. All the others… Miyabe-san and his men… they had bad luck."

Kenshin seethed with rage, crushing the packet of medicine he held. Katsura looked at him and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. It's too late. In the meantime, the two of you will continue this charade. Until the time is ripe, both of you will stay here. Katsura-sama said that you must get in touch with the Kiheitai and make yourself useful there for the time being."

Kenshin looked at Tomoe who played with a yellow butterfly that landed on her finger. He relayed the information to Tomoe who only nodded.

"I see. I guess it means... we can enjoy this peace a little longer." Tomoe stood up.

Kenshin wondered if this was the peace he was looking for.

They have developed a routine –Kenshin would peddle his medicines all day long while Tomoe would greet him with a hot dinner at home. She would busy herself with the garden and he would play with the children who visited them. Sometimes they watch the sunset together as the view is magnificent from their cabin in the hill. Oftentimes, they would sit in the living room quietly and contentedly, as if both needed no words to communicate.

Kenshin knew her quirks. How she would transform into another person in front of her white plum garden. How she hid a small dagger in her native, embroidered bag. How she was entranced by snowstorms. How she was scared of motorcycle rides.

In the same way, Tomoe knew his. How his eyes would light up when the children came over to play. How he liked the crusts of his bread removed. How he hummed when he cooked. How he gripped on his sword when he had nightmares.

There were so many things they wanted to ask each other. But both were satisfied with what both could offer. They knew there was an appropriate time for questions.

* * *

><p>In time, Takasugi reached out to Kenshin to reclaim a village oppressed by Shogunate thugs. Although not instructed, Kenshin saved a teenage boy named Sagara Sanosuke.<p>

The boy's family was murdered by the hooligans as his older brother tried to call for help. Hanged in the town center for everyone to see, his mother and father were punished for his brother's doing. Kenshin lowered their bodies, much to the fear of the villagers who wished the bodies remain hanged as a symbol of the village's obedience.

Kenshin defeated the bandits, but one who escaped his grasp was nearly stabbed by the boy. He stopped the descent of the dagger.

"The dead don't desire revenge but the happiness of the living. To dirty your small hands would bring joy to no one. As time goes by your small hands will become big and you'll become an adult. You won't be a man who oppresses other with his strength like these thugs nor will you be powerless, frightened and downtrodden like these villagers. You'll be a man like your brother who cared for you until the very end. And you'll be happy." Kenshin remembered when Hiko saved him from the bandits and when the young lady shed warm tears for him. He thought he saw Tomoe smile as he said the words.

Sanosuke cried, grieving for his family and for the sanity he almost lost. His wounds were treated at Hikaru while the rest of the village was placed under Kiheitai protection.

"You did good, Kenshin." Tomoe remarked as she gave him a damp towel.

Kenshin took the towel and wiped the blood from his sword. His scar wasn't bleeding. He realized it hasn't been since he lived in Tatsuya with Tomoe. "Thank you."

"If the madness you harbor brings this kind of peace to young boys like Sanosuke, maybe it's worth losing yourself once in a while." Tomoe said nonchalantly, taking the bloodied towel from him.

Kenshin didn't know what to answer, and instead sheathed his sword.

"But you have to find yourself again, Kenshin. When all this is over, if you haven't thrown that away, it will never be lost." She pursed her lips.

Kenshin smiled, and nodded. "I will. I will never lose myself."

* * *

><p>Around two years passed since Kenshin and Tomoe lived together. During this time, Kenshin learned that the cities have been involved in the war. Takasugi had died from tuberculosis, and Katsura was missing in action.<p>

Kenshin lent his strength to the Kiheitai for the time being, killing two green-uniformed policemen who pursued them as they let Choshu members escape from prison. He saved a group of high-end courtesans who were enslaved by Shogunate officials. Despite his efforts, Kenshin saw that victory was whittling away from the faction.

"I think it's time we send him. The Choshu faction is crumbling to pieces. Killing Himura would be the nail in the coffin. The revolution will be crushed." Iizuka took a long drag from his smoking pipe.

Tatsumi grunted. "You are cruel, Iizuka. First, you set up Akira as the traitor so you can get near Battousai. Then you send Akira's fiancee to kill him. Now you're sending Tomoe's brother as signal flare."

Iizuka smirked. "It's so brilliant, isn't it?"

Tatsumi nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I am envious I didn't think of this plan sooner."

The two men cackled.

* * *

><p>Tomoe thought she saw a living ghost. A black-haired boy crashed into her arms and locked her in a tight embrace.<p>

Kenshin observed the interaction and approached them. Tomoe almost pushed Enishi away when she saw Kenshin sauntering to them.

"Who is this boy, Tomoe-san?" Kenshin smiled at the boy, who glared at him.

"Ken-san, this is my brother, Enishi. Enishi, this is my husband, Kenshin." Tomoe nudged Enishi to greet Kenshin but he maintained his glare.

Taking from the siblings' nonverbal cues, Kenshin returned to the children waiting in the field. "You probably have lots of things to talk about... I'll be outside."

Tomoe bowed in gratitude to Kenshin and led Enishi inside.

Kenshin kept glancing at the cabin. It has been at least 30 minutes since the two talked. He was lost in his thoughts. _So Tomoe has a brother. She never mentioned that before. But... how did he know about this safe house? Only members of the Kiheitai and Iizuka-san know about this. Except Tomoe of course. But it couldn't be…_

After an hour, Enishi stormed out of the cabin, crying and glaring at Kenshin. He was probably cursing him but Kenshin couldn't make sense of the words as he ran off.

Neither said a word to each other after Enishi left. Kenshin wanted to ask. But that wasn't their thing. So they remained silent until dinner.

"I think it's a good time for us to talk." Tomoe broke the silence. Kenshin looked up at her, unsure if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>The wind howled. The gusts brought snow to their living room.<p>

Kenshin stood up and closed all windows. He saw the barren white that the field had become. "Ok, Tomoe-san. Let's talk."

Tomoe ignited the wood in the fireplace. Kenshin closed the door and settled beside her. "I know about you. More than you think I do." She stared at Kenshin, tears brimming on her eyes.

She continued. "I was engaged to a young man from a low samurai family. He was not an accomplished man but he was kind and hardworking. My days with him were the best of my life and yet I couldn't smile to show him how happy I was. Maybe that's why he joined the revolution because he thought that would make me happy—seeing him in a high-ranking position in the government as was promised to him. It was supposed to be a couple of months only. His contract expired in a few months. But he never returned.

"I went to Kyoto and well—I didn't need to hear the news. He died in a far-off place I don't know. The happiness I should have had, died with him.

Tomoe curled her fist, crumpling her long skirt. "I entered into a plot to kill you. But maybe, it really was my fault. If I had cried and stopped him... maybe...

"I had to avenge him. Because if I hadn't found something...someone to hate, I would have gone mad..."

Kenshin hugged Tomoe, letting her sink into his chest. "It's okay... it's okay now." He caressed her back.

Tomoe wrapped her arms around Kenshin and wept as hard as she could.

When she had settled down, they huddled to the warmth of the fireplace. It was Kenshin's turn to share his story. Tomoe listened intently as he divulged his bloody past, his training with Hiko and his misguided decision to become a shadow assassin.

"Now I understand that no matter how great the skill, one man cannot change this era alone and he certainly cannot bear the burden of man's happiness alone. The only thing he can do is protect the happiness of the people before him.

"When we reach the new age, I want to find a way to protect others without taking life while finding a way to atone for the crime of stealing other's happiness with my own hands.

Kenshin faced Tomoe, looking deeply into her eyes. "The happiness you lost once, in all this violence, I'll protect it this time for you."

For the first time, Tomoe smiled at him. Kenshin reveled in the curve of her lips and the way her eyes disappeared with the smile. He enveloped her in his arms while she nuzzled his neck. He stroked her cheek.

"Ken-shin," she whispered, placing her face on his palm, "I'm scared. But I want my heart to open to you. I want you to fill me up."

Kenshin locked her in an embrace. They let the night wind take its course.

* * *

><p>"<em>In the forest, nee-chan. You'll find us there. I will come back for you tomorrow." <em>

Tomoe sighed and fixed her hair. She gazed lovingly at Kenshin's sleeping form. It was the first time he slept on a futon, much less on a futon with someone beside him.

She thought that if she gave Tatsumi's group the wrong information, they would be easily defeated by Kenshin. Then, she and Kenshin will live in peace, awaiting the new era. Enishi would have returned to their village, awaiting her introduction of Kenshin to the family. Everything will be well.

_This man stole my happiness once and he gave me another happiness. He'll protect more lives than he's taken. He must not die here. I will see you later, my second love. _Tomoe shut the door and trudged to the forest to confront the ninjas who hired her.

Kenshin woke up, searching for Tomoe. What he found instead was a letter on their table. "Akira was Tomoe's fiancée. Come up to the forest if you want to see her alive." It read.

His amber eyes glowed, crumpling the piece of paper. The traitor. And his lover. His mind was in disarray. He took his sword and ran through the deep snow. Blood from his gushing scar tainted the white field. Enishi sneered as he saw the red-haired assassin walk to his death. Half an hour later, he returned to the shack in the mountain as Tomoe had not come back.

* * *

><p>"When he's asleep? That's his weakness?" Tatsumi crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

Tomoe nodded. "Even the best swordsman cannot perfectly defend himself when he is sleeping and Battousai is no exception."

Tatsumi sat down in front of Tomoe, clasping his hands together. "Then, I'll ask you one more thing. Is he in love with you?"

Tomoe's eyes widened. "Why do you ask that? That has nothing to do with his weakness."

Tatsumi sniggered. "It does! If he's in love with you, then he'll follow you here. If we can lure him to the forest, the odds rise greatly to our favor. I've already sent a messenger with our invitation. He must be very angry right now."

Tomoe gasped. "...No! Then sending me to find his weak point was a lie. Your real objective was to set me up as a weak point."

"Exactly. Even the cruelest murderer is easy prey for unexpected emotions." Tatsumi explained coolly.

_In the end, I have only drawn him into enemy territory_, Tomoe knelt as she realized what she has done. _But at least I can end this!_

Searching for the dagger she hid in her bag, she sneaked her hand to reach for it but Tatsumi anticipated her move. "Is this what you've become? This man has stolen your happiness and yet you still protect him? What a pathetic woman."

He slapped her hard on the face. Tomoe tumbled on the wooden floor, blood dripping from her lips. She remained prostrate on the ground. She started to bite her tongue but Tatsumi shoved his fingers to her mouth. He bled but retained composure.

"Don't be foolish. Biting your tongue to commit suicide requires great strength and clarity of mind—both you don't possess. There is no use to fight, woman. He will come here and I will kill him. Accept this fact. He deprived you of your happiness. We are merely doing you a favor. Think of Akira. Then think about what you're doing now. " Tatsumi exited the shack and waited for Battousai in front of the door.

Tomoe wept herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Deeper into the forest, Kenshin felt that there was something off. He couldn't tell the direction. He suddenly felt dizzy. With each step he took, he recalled the memories he shared with Tomoe. When she held her hand as they ran away from the Shinsengumi. When she wrapped a blanket on his sleeping figure. When she gazed at him with those bottomless eyes. When she smiled.<p>

Disrupting his thoughts was a long gash on his back. He hissed in pain. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and swung sideways. The ninja clad in white jumped backwards, but a slash on his chest made him stumble instead.

Kenshin loomed over him and demanded, "Tell me where Tomoe is!"

The ninja laughed and threw a dart that struck Kenshin on the right shoulder. He was shocked that he wasn't able to evade it.

Seeing Kenshin's reaction, the ninja laughed even more. "Only ninjas like me who trained in this forest will be able to fight here. You can't kill me. You're not as strong."

Kenshin glared at him and removed the dart unflinchingly. He stabbed downwards, cutting off the ninja's arms. "Tell me where she is."

Understanding his fate and failure, the ninja ran to a cave. Kenshin pursued him, throwing his severed arms. "You forgot these."

"Leave this cave and head straight to your right. But first, I will be a barrier to you even in my death." He pulled a barrel's rope, causing a loud explosion.

Kenshin's ears were bloodied. He could hear but not as sharp. Rather than wait it out, he plowed on. The smell of white plums guided him.

Kenshin felt the earth shake but did not hear the thudding of the fallen trees near him. He narrowly dodged the swing of a large axe. A gigantic man hovered over him, aiming to cut him in half. Kenshin evaded the crash but was nicked by the wooden splinters.

He growled, irritated with these barriers preventing him from retrieving Tomoe. In exasperation, he screamed and slashed his sword downward, blowing away the debris from his direction. He locked in his target and spun on the empty center before the giant could land the axe. With a downward thrust, he ripped the man's lower body from hip to legs.

The giant crawled towards a red tree. "The shack ahead. The last barrier is there. With your woman."

He pulled on an invisible rope. Kenshin saw nothing but white as his eyes were burned by a light as bright as the sun.

Tatsumi waited for the hitokiri. "It will take him time to get here now that he's lost his sight. He is no match to me as his hearing and intuition are impaired. His death is inevitable. Now, to finish the woman—" He was astonished to see the barely standing assassin by the tree.

"I will take Tomoe back." Kenshin snarled to a shadowy figure in front of the shack. His vision was returning but barely so. There were flashes of the final ninja, a long-haired muscular man who was smirking at him.

"Over my dead body." Tatsumi charged and punched Kenshin in the throat. Kenshin was thrown to the ground and coughed blood.

He stood up and slashed to the right but Tatsumi evaded it. He kicked Kenshin's back and he fell forward. Kenshin spit out blood but stood up again.

Tomoe rose from her slump as she heard the ruckus outside. Akira was holding a sword, panting in the middle of the snow. She blinked again and saw Kenshin.

"You're finished, Battousai. You can't win." Tatsumi taunted.

Kenshin panted. His strength and blood were escaping him. He could barely hold on to his sword. Without his intuition, sight and hearing, he was no match to his opponent. "You're right about that." Kenshin breathed.

"A quick death, then." Tatsumi cracked his knuckles. He wanted to prolong the fun but doing so would endanger him as Battousai's senses might return by then.

Hands shivering from the cool kiss of impending death, Kenshin crouched in his signature stance. _I'm sorry Tomoe. Live in the new era and be happy. _Kenshin closed his eyes.

He charged forward and Tatsumi followed suit. Both with a battle cry. Both shocked by what happened next.

The scent of white plums filled Kenshin's nose. Tomoe's hands covered his eyes. When they were gone, his vision was back to normal.

Tatsumi felt the cold steel slice through his left shoulder and heart. So did the woman who wedged herself in front of him.

Tomoe let go of the dagger and fell backwards on Kenshin's arms.

Enishi's hair turned white as he saw his sister's murder.

Kenshin's scar became two, with the dagger slicing over Akira's mark.

Tears spilled down his cheek as Tomoe lay dying in his arms. "Tomoe... why? Why? Why?"

Pale lips. Deep red. Blank eyes.

Tomoe touched his scarred cheek. "Please don't cry now. It's okay... it's okay."

The hand went limp and Tomoe closed her eyes.

Kenshin howled, embracing his lifeless wife.

Without aim or thought, he carried Tomoe's body towards their cabin. He became lost in the way and out of exhaustion fell by the side of the entrance to the forest.

Ryu and Sayaka found the carnage and brought the two to the nearest hospital—Hikaru Medical Center.

* * *

><p><strong>2004-December 2014. Hikaru Medical Center.<strong>

Kenshin woke in a white room. He had a nightmare about killing Tomoe. Looking around, he found that Megumi, Saitou, Sanosuke and Katsura surrounded him. They all looked at him in pity, disgust, disbelief and grief, respectively.

His left cheek ached. When he touched the cross-shaped scar, he screamed, realizing that the nightmare was real.

Nurses sedated him again and he collapsed into sleep.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since the incident.<p>

Kenshin sat upright, leaning on the headboard. He was as still as a photograph, looking at the yellow butterfly perched on the window.

The door knob turned and Katsura entered the room. Kenshin didn't acknowledge his presence. He fixed his gaze on the butterfly, remembering the time one rested on Tomoe's hand.

Katsura sat beside him. "I know you are in no condition to talk. But I know you understand what I am saying. And you need to hear this so just let me speak."

Kenshin didn't respond.

Katsura continued. "It has been decided that you will no longer carry out the duties of a shadow assassin. We have found a replacement who is at par with your skills. His name is Makoto Shishio. We have sent for him to kill the real traitor."

The butterfly fluttered around the window, seeming to pick a perfect spot to perch on. Kenshin followed its path with his eyes.

"It was two pieces of very bad luck. Iizuka used Akira as the scapegoat to infiltrate Choshu. And he exploited Tomoe's weak heart to get rid of you."

Kenshin stared blankly at the butterfly which settled on the top right corner.

"We have buried her at a grave near Chibe. They say that's where white plums blossom the most. We thought you would want that."

"I am sorry I couldn't be of help when you needed me most. You can stay at Hikaru for as long as you wish. Until you get better. We will treat you for as long as it takes, Kenshin."

The butterfly flew away, far from Kenshin's sight. He bowed his head and sighed.

"We are here for you, Kenshin. We will never give up. You have fought well and hard. Rest now and heal." Katsura stood up and left Kenshin alone in his thoughts.

Katsura sighed as he closed the door. _It's just as Takasugi feared. It's my fault. Hiten's sword was not meant to destroy the old age but to protect the new… I'm sorry, Kenshin. _

Kenshin clenched his fist, replaying the final moments of Tomoe's life. _If only you had thrown a snowball instead... I would have killed him. We would have been together. Right now and forever. We would have been happy._

_Killing Akira… an innocent… destroying both your happiness. Why am I alive? It can't be alright… Tomoe. How can it be when you're not with me? Akira, Tomoe… I'm so sorry… _Kenshin let angry tears pour down his eyes.

He had nothing left. The one happiness he tried to protect was destroyed by his own hands. The madness she had held back now swallowed him whole. From the guilt, despair and grief, Himura Kenshin became the first mental patient of Hikaru Medical Center.

* * *

><p><strong>December 2014-present. A villa in Maru, in Kaoru's arms.<strong>

Kenshin sighed as his story ended.

Kaoru stared at him, eyes wide and teary.

The lantern's light has run out.

* * *

><p><em>Yet each man kills the thing he loves<em>

_By each let this be heard_

_Some do it with a bitter look_

_Some with a flattering word_

_The coward does it with a kiss_

_The brave man with a sword_

**-End of Chapter Eight-**

References:

Song (before the chapter started)- Boy by Urbandub. Hooray for Pinoy rock.

Poem – The Ballad of Reading Gaol by Oscar Wilde.

Scenes – Check Volumes 165-179 for the manga and all four acts of the Tsuiokuhen for these mwah. I'm actually promoting you reread/ rewatch them ohohoho. Also, Sano's past was borrowed from Eji's because of reasons hehehe (see manga vols. 65-71). Another one: the 'what if Tomoe had thrown a snowball instead' scenario was taken from a Rurouni Kenshin fan confession (site: [remove the word 'dot'] rurounikenshinconfessionsdottumblrdotcom).

Names- Eguchi Yosuke is the hot actor who played Saitou in the live action film. Tatsuya is Fujiwara Tatsuya, the badass who played Shishio (aka Light Yagami of Death Note/ Shuya Nanahara of Battle Royale).

End Notes: I'm not very proud of this chapter. Usually when I finish one, I have a contented feeling. This chapter left me hollow. Probably because I ripped off so many things from so many RK genres and then mashed them up for this chopsuey. In any case, the chapter is over and I have the next one to look forward to ahihihi.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For the new follower of this story: mysterious person101

For adding this story as your favorite: KurousagiNoir

For reviewing my story: Thank you and til next time!

epicCookie: I modified the Iizuka/ Akira thing to add some depth to Akira's characterization. Hope it worked.

emi: Next chapter is my gift for you guys awaiting KK action.

guest: Indeed! Tomoe is the lead in this chap and I kill her off immediately ehehehe. Thank you for thinking my narration was well-done. I am also in love with Jinchu and Tsuiokuhen (that's why I've

signed every petition to get the Jinchu arc animated in anime or movie format). Thank you also for understanding my personal situation. Will try to update as much as I can.

katou: Hope this interests you further.

kk forever: Give Katsura a chance though. I think he's a man who made wrong decisions for the right reasons. Ehehe.

megumibitch: Yes and this chapter is the last flashback :-)

melay: Good point! I will consider that when I revise this story. Thank you for reading through despite this.

ScarredSwordHeart: Glad you saw it that way. For me, it was more of inept logic (a euphemism for stupid hehehe).

whatafreakyday: Hope you've gotten much sleep since you've written this review.

Next chapter: Kenshin and Kaoru get involved.


	9. Chapter 9: An Invitation

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: I'm back! I missed you guys. Hope you missed me as well. Anyways, this chapter is worth the wait. (I hope so). Aside from action scenes, I realized I suck at writing love scenes too. On that note, major warning for lemon, waff, OOC and fluff. In short, **KK ACTION ***guitar riff, wild fangirl squee* Need I say more? Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: An Invitation**

_Come along_

_Let's desert this day of hurt_

_Tomorrow we'll be free_

_Turn around_

_I know we're lost _

_But soon we'll be found_

* * *

><p>The two stared at the unlit lantern. Despite the lack of electricity, the room was brightly illuminated by the gaping moon. The snowstorm that passed rid the sky of its clouds, bringing out the moon's radiance.<p>

Kenshin shifted in his position, rising to replace the lantern's gas. Kaoru held his arm to stop him.

"It's okay, Kenshin. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." She smiled, the moon beams striking her face.

Kenshin sat back down and cradled Kaoru in his arms. He hesitated to ask her. In her eyes he saw tears—not of sadness or pity but of grief. He smiled because he knew she understood. She grieved for the identity he lost. But he has now found it—with her.

"My past. Do you still want to…" Kenshin started. He had to be sure if she wanted to love him still.

Kaoru wiped the tears on her face and shook her head. "Your past is something I accept. Everyone has something in his past that he doesn't want to remember. Now I know why you have become this person. Now I understand what you've been through."

She laid her head on his lap, body stretched out in the futon. "But I want you to know that whoever you were before, whoever you are now, and whoever you will become—I want to be involved in all of you."

Kenshin inhaled her words, appeased at the fact that the woman he has fallen for was willing to take the plunge with him. "Thank you, Kaoru. Thank you."

Kaoru gave an earnest smile. She held his hand and squeezed it.

His eyes memorized her face, every curve, every outline, every detail. Despite the cold, small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. He wiped these away with his palm then let his fingers graze the side of her cheeks until he settled it on her chin.

Reluctantly, he rolled his thumb over her lips. Kaoru gasped, softly purring an incoherent sound. She closed her eyes and raised her face a little, to meet his thumb. He caught his breath and continued caressing her face.

When she opened her eyes, they were glazed with lust. She touched his cheeks and brushed his scar, tracing softly one cross over the other. She gazed at him and noted the contours of his mouth, the depths of his violet eyes, the red glare of his hair. Her fingers languidly fluttered over his lips.

In return, Kenshin kissed her fingers gently, moving downward to her wrist and then her arm. Kaoru closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Kenshin watched her reactions and licked his lips in anticipation. He restrained himself from taking her then and there. He wanted to savor every inch of her, so he nipped and kissed every bit of her exposed flesh. He pecked at her arms delicately, listening to her delicious reactions.

Through heavily lidded eyes, Kaoru stared at his and pleaded—rather ordered. "Kiss me, Kenshin."

Her request was almost his undoing. Kenshin dipped his head to kiss her, supporting her head with one hand while the other stroked the small of her back. Kaoru buried her free hand on his hair. She kissed back, uncertain of how to reciprocate Kenshin's deft maneuvers. Kenshin smiled and moaned into her mouth to encourage her. Kaoru became more brazen, slipping her tongue to taste him. Kenshin sucked on her tongue and swirled his inside her mouth. Both moaned at each other's motions. As their kiss deepened, Kaoru rose to him and Kenshin sunk into her.

Their roaming hands soon found each other's sensitive spots—the hollow space behind Kenshin's ear and the smooth flat of Kaoru's tummy. Before they could wander any further, Kenshin pulled back, knowing where all this was leading to. Lips swollen, hearts beating fast—each ached for the other.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kaoru?" He asked, screaming in his head that she say yes.

Kaoru swallowed and looked into his eyes. She knew she had fallen for him months ago but she suppressed the emotions because of their nurse-patient relationship. But now, alone, in this godforsaken villa, reality was suspended. He was hers and she was his. With reckless abandon, she wanted him and needed him.

"Yes, Kenshin, I want to do this with you."

Kenshin smiled, thanking the heavens for a granted wish. He leaned in to kiss her and urged her to straddle him. As she settled herself on his lap, Kaoru felt his bulge pressing on her. She gasped and Kenshin smiled coyly. He kissed her harder, cuddling her close and reveling in the sweetness of her mouth. They moaned and indulged, fought and drank each other's essence.

The emotions rushing to her, Kaoru ground her hips to him, eliciting a growl from Kenshin. She pulled away from the kiss, thinking she had hurt him. Kenshin furrowed his brows, confused amber eyes staring at her.

Kaoru gasped at Battousai, his teeth bared and eyes brimming with lust. Kenshin realized that amber flames crackled in his eyes and he shook his head, as if to revert to the violet hues. Kaoru stopped him, one hand resting on his scarred cheek.

"I want to be involved in all of you. You, my Kenshin. And Battousai. Show me all your sides and I will love each one completely."

As if a switch has been flicked on, Kenshin lifted Kaoru and settled her on the futon. He invaded her mouth and ran his hand through her hair, her neck, her chest and then her breast.

Kaoru moaned as Kenshin's thumb grazed her nipple. He bit her lower lip lightly, making Kaoru moan louder. Kenshin grinned, pleased with the reactions he coaxed from her.

Kenshin assaulted her neck with kisses, his tongue rolling from her ears to her collarbone. Kaoru could only hold on to his scarlet hair. His hands traveled to the seams of her shirt and slowly tugged on it upwards. Kaoru obliged him, discarding her top unceremoniously to the side. Kenshin chuckled at the impatient young woman.

He stopped to marvel at Kaoru's rosy flesh. The moon lit her form, emphasizing her curves and her sweat. Her jasmine scent made him heady and prodded the beast inside to ravage her.

"You are so beautiful, Kaoru." He whispered.

Kaoru tried to cover herself, red flush furiously burning her cheeks. "Stop staring, Kenshin. You're making me self-conscious."

Kenshin gently pried her arms from herself. "Don't be. You're perfect."

He resumed his ravaging of her neck. Moving in a downward direction, he alternated between a kiss and a lick until he reached Kaoru's twin peaks. He lapped on one breast tenderly, sucking on her nipple through the cloth. His other hand fondled the abandoned twin, flicking his thumb on the nipple. When he was done with one, he laved the other.

Kaoru arched her back, giving him access to her straps. She giggled when he couldn't find the hook and whispered heavily, "It unhooks in front."

Kenshin skillfully unfastened her bra, revealing her creamy breasts. He licked and sucked with the same fervor he did as before. Kaoru moaned louder, dizzy from the waves of pleasure racking her.

Kenshin marked a wet path to her navel, swirling and sucking at her abdomen. His hands stroked her breasts in slow, circular motions.

Finding the garter of her pyjamas, Kenshin lowered it to pool at her feet. Kaoru kicked it off hastily.

His hands remembered the silky feel of her thighs. He slightly parted them and sat up. Raising one leg, he nourished it, licking and caressing it. Kaoru whimpered as she could feel her core pooling with desire. With each kiss, his hand drew nearer to her sex.

As he reached her inner thighs, Kenshin saw the filmy liquid seeping through Kaoru's undies. He stuck out his tongue to lick it ever-so-lightly, sending Kaoru over the edge. She bucked into him, pleading to be taken. Kenshin gently pulled her undies down, which Kaoru kicked aside.

Planting his hands on her buttocks, Kenshin stuck out his tongue again, gently flicking at the tiny bud of her core. Kaoru screamed his name and crumpled the blanket underneath her, unsure of what to do. Kenshin licked again, encircling the bud as gently as he could. And then he quickened, swirling his tongue around her sex. Slowly, he inserted his tongue inside her and tasted her cave. He held her down as she writhed and twisted and yanked on his hair.

Seeing she was ready, he set his other hand free. Lightly, he traced her lining with one finger. Kaoru exclaimed curses she didn't know. She was reeling from intense desire. He stopped, knowing what will happen next.

Kaoru looked at the man who was asking for her permission. She breathed, "Please. Please, Kenshin. Please take me."

Gingerly, he inserted his index finger as he continued devouring her bud. Kaoru's eyes fluttered, her mouth agape. Whatever was happening to her body made her tremble more. Kenshin fervently suckled her sex, finger slick with her juices. With Kenshin's wondrous ministrations, Kaoru flew higher. She was reaching something she never felt before. Not long after, she reached it; her inner muscles wrapped around Kenshin's fingers, her body shuddered in orgasm, and her voice rasp from screaming Kenshin's name.

Catching her breath, Kaoru opened her eyes to see Kenshin licking his lips of her juices. He propped himself on top of her, supporting himself with his arms and settling his legs on her sides.

Immediately, Kaoru divested him of his shirt. She hungrily kissed and sucked every part of him she could reach – his neck, his bare chest and his nipples. Kenshin shut his eyes when her mouth closed in on one nipple. She curled her legs on his to flip them over.

Amused, Kenshin stared at the girl who straddled him. She paused, lovingly running her hands down his scars and toned muscles. "Let me return the favor," Kaoru pressed her core to his.

Kenshin moaned, caressing her legs. He shook his head. It was her first time so the experience should be about her. "There is no need, Kaoru. You don't—"

Before Kenshin could protest any further, Kaoru had silenced his lips with a deep kiss. She tasted her essence and noted that it was sweet. She pried his mouth open with her tongue, licking every remnant of her in him. Kenshin ran his hand down her spine, sending prickly goosebumps on her skin.

Letting her instincts guide her, she pulled Kenshin's head back to expose his neck and laved on it. She was rewarded with a low moan and a pinch on her behind. Kaoru continued downward, licking along the lines of his scars, adoring the man who withstood each wound. She tugged on his drawstring pants and brief. He helped her, wriggling free from the clothing.

Kenshin bit his lip, staring at Kaoru through hooded amber eyes. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's erect member and licked her lips. Soon, her tongue ran through his length. Kenshin threw his head back, the sensation hitching his breath. A guttural sound escaped him.

Encouraged, Kaoru swirled her tongue on the tip and grasped his length gently. "Tell me what to do, Kenshin."

It took sheer willpower for Kenshin to compose himself. He held Kaoru's hand and motioned her hand to rub him while his other urged her to take him in her mouth. "Like this."

The obedient student stroked the tip with her tongue. Kenshin let out an incomprehensible sound. Kaoru felt his inner thighs tensed, seeming to hold back something. Kenshin held back indeed for if he didn't, he would explode onto her and ravage her senseless.

Kaoru took him in slowly, replacing her hand's grasp with what her mouth could reach. Her teeth grazed a part of his length, eliciting a hiss from the warrior. Kaoru tried to pull back, thinking he was hurt but Kenshin stopped her. Kaoru continued, realizing he tasted like sake – musky and tangy. She wanted to drink all of him. Kenshin thrashed under this goddess, moaning and hissing and growling and gasping. Kaoru sucked his length and basked in his pleasure.

Knowing he was at the edge, Kenshin pulled Kaoru up. "It is time, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded. Kenshin sat up and guided her hips to straddle him. Both locked in a deep gaze, Kaoru lowered herself to Kenshin. They gasped as they became one. Even though he wanted so much to feel her inside, Kenshin did not move unless she was ready.

Kaoru fought through the pain, kissing Kenshin and wrapping her arms around him. She rode his length slowly, letting herself ease into position. She picked up the pace when she could no longer feel the discomfort. Kenshin whispered sweet nothings in her ears to encourage her. Kaoru gyrated into Kenshin, and he bucked his hips to meet her.

Kaoru was at a shoreline, nearly reaching the waves. She was near her climax again. Kenshin was swimming in the ocean, the waves bringing him closer to Kaoru. He knew he was near orgasm.

And then it hit –the waves lapped her feet, ecstasy ebbing and flowing through her. Only then did Kenshin allow himself to let go. The waves have brought them together in the shoreline.

They fell on the futon, panting and sweaty. Kaoru slid out of him and settled on his side. She nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes.

Realizing something, Kenshin barked, "Kaoru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without protection…"

Kaoru lazily waved her hand to dismiss him. "It's okay, Kenshin. I had my contraceptive shot last month."

"Contraceptive shot?" Kenshin looked interestingly at the woman purring at his side.

Kaoru nodded. "Apparently, Saitou-sama and the others were perverted enough to think we'd do this. So when the grocery guard went here last time, he injected me with that. They think of everything, don't they?"

"I see." Kenshin nodded then smirked. "Then you are in big trouble young lady."

Kaoru opened her eyes to see a mischievous look on Kenshin's face. "Huh?"

"Because I am going to make love to you. Every. Single. Day." Kenshin said, planting kisses on her lips.

Kaoru giggled as Kenshin took her again.

After three intense rounds, they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>When Kenshin woke up, the electricity had returned. The chandelier's lights blinded him and he heard the soft rumbling of the coffee maker.<p>

Rolling over, he was greeted by a snoring Kaoru. She was curled on her side, facing him. He repressed a chuckle, delighted and amused with the unconscious woman beside him.

His eyes lingered on her features, recalling how she smelled and tasted. Softly, he ran his hands to her form, tracing the curve of her hips and the smooth texture of her flesh. He was so entranced with absorbing her that he did not notice her eyes open.

Quietly, Kaoru observed as Kenshin roved his eyes on her body, as if she were some work of art. He looked up and saw she was awake.

"Good morning." He mouthed and smiled coquettishly.

Kaoru strummed her fingers on his hair. "Good morning."

Kenshin planted a kiss on her lips, which she returned ardently. Before they could start something again, Kenshin broke off the kiss. "Let's eat first. I'm famished."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay. We can have dessert later."

Kenshin laughed and nuzzled her nose. He got up and got dressed while Kaoru pored her eyes over him lovingly.

Kenshin slid the door open and wore his sandals. "I'll cook breakfast."

Kaoru stretched out like a cat. "I'll help. In a while."

Kenshin smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Kaoru turned over, spreading her arms across the futon. She could still smell Kenshin in her hair, her hands, and her lips. She could not believe what had happened the night (until dawn) before. Her core ached but she wasn't hurt. She wasn't sure if she could walk though, given the ferocity of their lovemaking.<p>

She had given herself to Kenshin. Surely, Yumi saw that coming—rather the whole Hikaru management did as she was given a shot a few weeks ago. She wanted to ask the grocery guard but realizing how awkward the whole thing was, she kept her arm still instead.

Little did she know that this would happen sooner than she had expected. _Expected? Kaoru, it's not like you were going to seduce him! _She berated herself. _Or were you? _She pondered. She sighed and smiled. It doesn't matter. What has happened has happened and both of them wanted it.

And yet in her bliss, she still had a nightmare. She thought she could get past it as she has not had one for a while. The nightmare has become more vivid: there were details now. A mustached man with a lazy eye. Another had a bloody sword. She was worried.

She shook her head and decided to get ready for the day.

Roaming her eyes around the room, she saw one of Kenshin's shirts lying at the foot of his cabinet. Spreading it out, she saw that it was two sizes bigger than Kenshin's. She remembered he said it was a gift from Sano. _He does not know how to shop. Good thing he has Megumi-san to help him out, _she thought.

The shirt engulfed her as she wore it. Shrugging, she put on her undies and tiptoed outside to greet her cook.

* * *

><p>Kenshin hummed as he stirred the porridge. It was Kaoru's favorite breakfast. It was also the first dish he ever cooked for her.<p>

Contrary to Kaoru, Kenshin had a sound sleep. He must have blacked out the minute their third round ended. The next thing he discerned was the glimmer of the chandelier from the room. He hasn't slept like that for a long time. There were no nightmares that troubled him or no visions of Tomoe that plagued him.

_No—I have never slept like that ever. _He mused.

He didn't know how Kaoru would react to his story. He wasn't sure why he shared as much as he could. He just knew he was ready. The past few weeks in the villa has opened him up to her. And he knew, even if last night did not happen, she was opening herself to him too.

There was not a care in his heart on what would happen to them in the weeks to come. But something told him inside that it would only get better. For one, he is getting better. And he will strive to be for Kaoru. For once, he truly wanted to experience the new era. With her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru alighted from the room, clad in Kenshin's big shirt.<p>

Kenshin craned his neck to look at Kaoru. When he saw what she was wearing, he smiled.

"That looks familiar," he beamed.

"I think it fits me well." Kaoru twirled, modeling the shirt.

"I think it does too. Come here and eat." Kenshin greeted her as she sauntered to the table.

Wrapping his arm on her waist, he kissed her softly.

When they pulled away, Kaoru touched his lips and licked hers. "That tastes like a good breakfast."

"I made your favorite. Rice porridge." Kenshin settled a bowl for her.

Kaoru dug her spoon and savored the sticky rice. "As usual, it's delicious, love. Thank you."

She stopped when she realized what she had called him. Kenshin smiled and reciprocated the moniker. "You're welcome. Love."

Kaoru smiled, butterflies fluttering in her chest. "I love how that sounds, love." She giggled.

Kenshin ate some of his porridge. "So how are you feeling—love—can you walk normally?"

Kaoru blushed. "Kenshin! Of course I can."

Kenshin peeked down her legs and bare feet. "Really? I thought I saw you limping a while ago. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kaoru waved her hand to dismiss him. "I'm fine. I can walk fine."

"Not after later though." Kenshin raised his chin and looked at her impishly.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru blushed harder.

A little later, their porridge was left unfinished as the two returned to Kenshin's futon to make love.

* * *

><p>Aside from giving Kenshin's meds, excusing themselves for certain bodily processes, and preparing their meals, the two holed up in Kenshin's room for the rest of the day. Though the storm has stopped, a two-inch thick snow covered the verdant field. Staying inside Kenshin's room, they deemed, made the cold bearable.<p>

"What about you, Kaoru? What's your story?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru tucked a tendril of hair behind her ears.

Kaoru looked up the ceiling and curved her lips. "Hmmm. What about me? Well, mine is as normal as it can get. Hearing your past made my troubles then so trivial. Back then, my greatest depression was when Shun Oguri got married."

"Who is Shun Oguri?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes, thinking it may be a former boyfriend.

Kaoru laughed. "He's a famous Japanese actor."

Kenshin sighed, relieved. "I see, I see. I thought he was an ex-boyfriend."

"No, Kenshin. There's been no one else. But you and only you." Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

Kenshin squeezed her hands. "Anyway, please continue, love."

"My life was ordinary. I was raised by two loving parents in a modest home. My mother is a housewife who is fond of arts and handicrafts. She often knitted sweaters or scarves for me and my father; our walls are covered with her creations. On the other hand, my father owned a dojo where he taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I am the Assistant Adjutant Master of the dojo but I never got to finish my training because of nursing."

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Kenshin wondered if he has heard of the technique before.

Kaoru nodded. "It's no Hiten Mitsurugi but it's a form of kendo. We use a bokken to teach the style. 'The sword that protects life'—that's our motto. I know it's weird, because as your Shishou said, the sword is a tool for murder, and swordsmanship is the art of killing. But we believe that one day, kenjutsu will not kill but protect; it will not destroy but build. We don't have a lot of students so my father works at a publicly-listed company during the weekdays. My mother sometimes sells her crafts when we need money.

"I am an only child but I have always longed for a sibling. I wanted a younger brother more than a sister. I don't know why, maybe because I needed someone to pick a fight with. As we were a small family, we were very close. We celebrated everything and anything. Father's new tie. Mother's new cross-stitch pattern. My first high heels. We were simple and petty like that."

"It sounds like a perfect family, Kaoru. How I wish I had the same childhood." Kenshin said sorrowfully.

"I do too, Kenshin. I wished you had a happy childhood like I did. Maybe things would have turned out differently for you. But just because you had a dark past, doesn't mean you'll also have a dark future. You can always change your life. It's what you make of your past that matters, ne?" Kaoru beamed.

Kenshin nodded. "Right."

"I feel as if I've known you all my life, Kenshin. Like you were a lost part of me. Do you understand what I mean?"

Kenshin nodded. "The very first time I've met you, something stirred within me. I couldn't explain it. But I just knew that you would be special to me."

"I think that's what they call destiny." Kaoru leaned in to kiss him. Kenshin kissed back and embraced her.

Kenshin pulled back, not before giving a smack one last time. "Please tell me more about you."

Kaoru sat up and continued her story animatedly while Kenshin listened attentively, taking mental notes of her anecdotes. They did not notice that it had been four hours since they started talking.

* * *

><p>A few bliss-filled weeks passed. Though their days were full of happiness and contentment, Kaoru could not shake her reservations. Every night, the same nightmare haunted her and every night, more details were apparent. A veil was being lifted but Kaoru did not want to see what was on the other side.<p>

"You know I can read you." Kenshin said nonchalantly, one time they were playing Kaoru's top.

Kaoru lost balance of the top and it wobbled. "Huh? What do you mean, Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned his gaze away from the top and settled his concerned eyes on her. "Something's bothering you and you're not telling me."

Kaoru shook her head. _Why can't I tell him? He's bared his soul to me and yet here I am, holding back. But why? _She chided herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." She pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, Kaoru. I've learned that there is a proper time for everything. But please, don't pretend you're okay just because we're happy together." Kenshin took the top from her and spun it.

Kaoru sighed and nodded. She picked on her cuticles and hesitated. With a long sigh, she decided to tell him. "I've been having these nightmares."

Kenshin stopped the top from spinning and set it aside.

"I've had them for as long as I could remember." She shuddered as she remembered.

_Silhouette figures of demons, cackling. Deep red liquid being poured onto an empty wine glass. Petals of jasmine swirling around like a tornado. A rolling eyeball on the wooden floor. Her open mouth, screaming without sound. Then a man's voice calling out her name again and again. _

"I don't know what it means. I don't remember anything like that ever happening to me or my family. And I don't understand why they're becoming so vivid lately. It worries me." Kaoru lowered her head and stared at her hands.

Kenshin raised her chin and kissed her forehead. "It's just a dream, Kaoru. What we have here, right now, this is real."

"I know, Kenshin. I just don't understand why I've been having those dreams. I'm scared... I'm so scared because I don't want to lose you." Tears poured down Kaoru's cheeks.

Kenhsin shushed her. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you, my love. Please don't cry anymore." He kissed the tears on her cheek softly.

Kaoru nodded. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. It's just that we've been here a long time but it doesn't mean... I mean, I do love being with you. I love what we have. But it's just so long and things are just up in the air. I didn't care before because we're happy but the nightmares and the lack of communication from Hikaru… I don't know but it's driving me crazy."

Kenshin chuckled. "Welcome to my world. Maybe you should take my meds."

Kaoru punched his arm lightly and laughed. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin raised his hands innocently then wiped away her tears. "I understand Kaoru. But we've got each other now. I'm not letting you go. I will protect you and your happiness."

Kaoru grinned and nuzzled his nose. "Thank you, Kenshin. Please know too that I will protect you. I may not be as strong as you are but in my heart, as long as you are there—and you will always be there—I will protect you with all the love I can give."

Kenshin nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 90<strong>

Kenshin stirred as he heard a knock on the door.

Kaoru woke up from the sound. "It's not time for groceries yet." Kaoru mumbled.

The couple looked at each other knowingly. They got dressed and fixed themselves.

Kenshin squinted his eyes. "Stay here. I'll see who that is."

With a fireplace poker in tow, Kenshin slowly approached the door. He turned the knob, ready to hit the unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?" Kenshin lowered the weapon.

A few minutes passed and Kenshin has not returned. _What's taking Kenshin too long? _Kaoru thought.

She rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled at her and beckoned her outside. "Look Kaoru."

Outside, she saw that he was happily perched on top of a black motorcycle. Kaoru inspected the vehicle and stared at Kenshin's happy face."Kaoru, meet Mizuki, my motorcycle. Mizuki, meet Kaoru, my love."

Kaoru bowed in respect to Mizuki. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And the pleasure is all mine—Mizuki said." Kenshin bowed on behalf of the motorcycle.

The grocery guard handed Kenshin the keys and Kenshin pocketed it. The guard then handed him an iPhone. He gestured that Kenshin press it to his ear.

"Hello?" Kenshin greeted the person on the other line.

Saitou greeted nonchalantly. "Himura."

"Saitou! It's great to hear from you. How is every—"

"Shut up and listen carefully."

Kenshin kept quiet and listened, as instructed.

"Himura, Mizuki can only travel a total of 20 kms. So don't get any ideas on running away. We're only doing this so you won't get cabin fever. Now that you've serviced the girl, you might as well take her outside. The guards have cleared the pathway so that won't be a problem."

"Serviced the girl? What do you mean…?" Kenshin said in a low voice so that both Kaoru and the guard could not hear.

"You have, haven't you? Anyways, don't tell me. I could care less. Though the Fox Lady is squealing that you have." Saitou huffed.

Kenshin changed the topic. "What's happening there? Have you caught the traitor?"

"Not yet. But we're getting close." Saitou sighed.

"We hope you can update us as much as you can. Kaoru's worried a lot." Kenshin sighed back.

"I know. But we can't always do that, as you may already know. For one, I'm using a disposable cellphone to talk to you lovebirds. In the meantime, you two stay put, have sex or whatever."

Saitou paused, seemingly cut off by someone in the background. He let out an exasperated sigh and continued, "And Megumi told me to tell you that she is twisting in glee when you confirmed you were doing it. Stay safe."

The line went dead. Kenshin returned the phone to the guard who smashed it to bits with his military shoes. With a curt nod, he left the couple.

"Ain't he a charmer?" Kaoru commented.

Kenshin laughed. "Indeed he is."

He relayed the information to Kaoru who almost jumped in glee. Cabin fever may have been getting to her that's why she's been having the bad dreams.

Kenshin dismounted from Mizuki and settled her by the doorway.

"Before we leave, I think it's time we freshen up." He put an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and led her inside.

The two proceeded to the bathroom to "freshen up."

* * *

><p>Kenshin placed the helmet on Kaoru's head and put on his as well. They mounted Mizuki, Kaoru's arms wrapped in his waist. Revving the engine, Kenshin drove away from the villa.<p>

As Saitou said, there were no traces of snow that covered the pathway. It was only a few days ago when Kenshin couldn't even open the door outside as a thick snowy layer blocked it. He couldn't understand though why they had to be driven away from the villa. There was an unsettling feeling in his chest but he couldn't put a finger on it. Feeling Kaoru's hold tighten on him and smelling her sweet jasmine scent drove the doubts away.

They looked at the long line of pine trees that hid the villa from the rest of the world. Once they reached the end of the line though, they were greeted by the sun. They saw an open field that stretched into a serpentine highway. Apparently, the villa was perched on top of a hill that overlooked a small fishing village. Kenshin recognized the place. He knew where they were.

"I guess Katsura-sama has a thing for serpentine paths." Kaoru commented.

Kenshin nodded. "Hold on tight, love. It's going to get a bit bumpy."

So Kaoru held on, not deliberately feeling (but feeling anyway) the taut muscles that hid underneath Kenshin's shirt.

The walkway was covered in drooping sakura trees, planted on tall walls of soil. Kaoru stretched out her hand to the falling petals. Kenshin smiled, observing her in the side mirror.

Past the sakura trees was a green meadow where an old woman selling flowers called Kenshin over.

The couple stopped and settled their helmets on Mizuki. They approached the old woman guarding the lone flower stall in the area.

"Young man, buy some flowers for your girlfriend." She prodded Kenshin, pointing to different bouquets of flowers such as irises, red camellias and forget-me-nots, among others.

"They're beautiful, Kenshin." Kaoru smelled the lilacs and lingered her eyes on some violets.

"How much for the forget-me-nots, obasan?"

The old lady shook her head and gave him the bouquet. "Take all you want, young man. It's been taken care of." She winked at him.

Kenshin wondered if Katsura had paid for it. _Of course he has, baka_. _Especially in this place_, he conked himself mentally.

"Thank you." He took the flowers from her and approached Kaoru, who was entranced by the different colored flowers surrounding the small stall.

Kenshin cleared his throat and hid the bouquet behind his back. Kaoru broke out of her trance and looked at him.

"For you, my lady." Kenshin handed her the flowers.

Kaoru blushed. It was the first time someone gave her flowers. She wasn't a sucker for romance but it did sting a little when she saw her friends receive a bouquet. She took it from him and hugged it. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled. "You're welcome, my love. Do you want anything else in the shop?"

Kaoru shook her head. "This is enough."

"Young man, down the road, there's a lovely cottage overlooking the village downtown. I suggest you take her there." The old lady winked again at Kenshin.

Kenshin and Kaoru thanked the old lady and nodded.

"That was odd. A flower stall in the middle of nowhere." Kaoru commented as they rode Mizuki.

"Let's just enjoy it, love. Those flowers look good on you." Kenshin kept his eye out for the fabled cottage.

Kaoru thanked the helmet for hiding the blush rising to her cheeks.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the cottage. They were surprised to see a table with a large picnic basket and bottles of sparkling water set on an ice bucket. A flower arrangement of white lilies and jasmine was at the center.

"Looks like someone prepared this for us. Could it be Saitou-sama's doing?" Kaoru entered the wooden circular cottage and sat down on the bench. As the old lady said, the cottage indeed gave a panoramic view of village downtown.

Kenshin saw a note on the basket and read it.

_A picnic in the middle of winter. Trust the old man to be creative. Enjoy._

– _S_

_P.S._

_Leave everything behind once you're done. And ensure you finish all the food. Tokio cooked the ohagi._

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru. "It seems that Saitou has prepared this for us. Let's enjoy this then."

Kaoru nodded and opened the basket. Inside were endless bento boxes of complete meals: rice balls, chicken karaage, tofu salad, different types of sushi, ohagi, and mixed fruits.

"Wow, this looks like a picnic for a family of five. We won't be able to finish this all." Kaoru laid the boxes on the table and gave Kenshin his chopsticks.

"We should try, love. Tokio-san cooked the ohagi. Saitou will not be pleased if we have leftovers." Kenshin showed Kaoru the note and she nodded in understanding.

"Then it means we're going to be here a while." She took the paper towel and settled it on her lap.

Kenshin observed Kaoru and looked around the setting. The romantic view of the village. The elegantly set picnic table. He smiled as he realized something.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who has fallen silent. "What is it, Kenshin?"

"I think we're on a date, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled at her.

Kaoru blushed again. "Oh. Aren't they an intrusive bunch?"

Kenshin laughed heartily. "You must admit this is romantic."

"Although I can't imagine Saitou-sama involved in the preparations for this." Kaoru giggled as she tried to imagine a stern-looking Saitou telling the guards to arrange the flowers in a certain way.

"A warrior like him knows that kind of passion, my love. Just like I do." Kenshin looked at her naughtily.

Kaoru slapped his arm. "Kenshin! Not here!"

Kenshin shook his head, feigning innocence of what Kaoru implied. "Why did you hit me? I'm not implying anything."

"Oh, mister. Don't pretend I don't know what you're saying." Kaoru snubbed him.

Kenshin laughed and changed the topic. "Let's eat."

They both bowed and started eating.

The couple looked at the view.

"I'm not sure where we are. This doesn't look like a normal fishing village. I mean, look down there, there's an Internet café. It's a bit weird." Kaoru pointed to Kenshin.

"We're in Maru, a secluded island near Hokkaido. Katsura-sama owns this island." Kenshin chomped on a piece of cabbage.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Really? Well I shouldn't be surprised given his stature. He can afford to buy an island."

"Yes. But he's owned this since the Bakumatsu era. Back then, he used small islands as military bases. It's a logistical advantage because he can control who enters and leaves the place. Also, since these are small, they're not very obvious. All the inhabitants of this island are beneficiaries of the Choshu faction. They probably fought back in the war or are relatives of those who did."

Kaoru looked around the village. All she saw were ordinary-looking fishermen, going about their daily routine and merchants who fanned flies away from their produce. She could not imagine that they used to brandish weapons of death. She smiled. "At least in this new era, they're not fighting anymore."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, puzzled.

"Look at them. They're selling vegetables and catching fish so that their family can eat something whereas before, they take lives to protect their families. The new era has ushered them peace." Kaoru drank her water.

Kenshin nodded.

"And soon, you'll be like them too." Kaoru smiled.

"I hope so." Kenshin squeezed her hand.

"Your clinical trial is almost over, Kenshin. Megumi-san and I gave you a good evaluation last December. That was the final one which would determine your results." Kaoru stood up, remembering when the end of the trial was.

"Actually, you know what? Today is the last day of the trial! That's probably why they let us out. To celebrate! To celebrate your last day as a patient! Oh my God, I'm so happy Kenshin. You're finally free!"

Kaoru hugged the confused redhead.

Amid Kaoru's death grip, he managed to ask. "But how sure are you that I'll be a free man after this?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "My love, I read your 'contract'. It says that if the GSK trial is successful, i.e. you are cured from your illness, your treatment is over and you'll get out of Hikaru."

Kenshin finally understood Kaoru's enthusiasm. A warm, fuzzy feeling welled in his chest. "I see."

Kaoru grinned at him. "What are you going to do when you leave Hikaru?" Though his emancipation would mean that Kenshin could finally move on from his horrific past, Kaoru knew it would also mean that they would part ways.

Kenshin considered the possibilities. He could go with Sano and tag along with his band of misfits. He could pass by Sayaka-dono's and assist in the stall. He could visit Tomoe's grave and pay his respects. None of the options rang to him. And then, he remembered.

"I will find a way to atone for my sins as a hitokiri." He said resolutely.

Kaoru nodded, smiling. "Just like you said."

"And then I'll buy a house near Hikaru so I can visit you everyday." Kenshin poured Kaoru some more sparkling water.

Kaoru thanked him and drank the liquid. "How will you start your adventure if you visit me everyday?"

"Everyday is an adventure when I'm with you." Kenshin kissed her on the cheek.

"Kenshin, that is so cheesy."

"And yet you're blushing."

"And how will you be able to afford a house, eh? You're not exactly employed."

Kenshin shrugged. "Well, being a hitokiri had its perks. I was paid handsomely for my services. I never really liked material things so I saved a lot of money."

"Great. At least you have something to start your adventure with."

Kenshin nodded. "That's why, as I said, I'll buy a house."

"Kenshin, be serious. I'm asking you seriously. Seriously."

"I've noticed." Kenshin smirked.

Kaoru playfully jabbed his cheek. Kenshin laughed.

With a sigh, he replied. "I guess I'll wander Japan. Find my answer along the way. Protect the weak without wielding a sword. I don't know. Maybe I'll become a police officer. Or I'll form another group like Sano's. I have no concrete plan yet. It's never occurred to me that I'll get better, you know. Back then, life after Hikaru is something that was impossible for me. And now that it's within arm's reach, I can't believe it. I really can't believe it's happening. It's all because of you, Kaoru. You saved me."

Kaoru shook her head. "You saved yourself, Kenshin. Even if I reached out to you and you didn't hear me, then it would all be for nothing."

"Thank you, Kaoru. For giving me a second life." Kenshin kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"You're welcome Kenshin. And thank you for being alive." Kaoru kissed back.

"I will miss you." Kenshin intertwined their fingers.

A stray tear fell down Kaoru's eyes. "God knows I will too. But this is for the better. I couldn't be happier for you. We'll keep in touch, right?"

Kenshin nodded. "I promise."

Miraculously, they were able to finish the prepared feast for them.

To save fuel, Kenshin parked Mizuki in a space near the foot of the hill. A small but long river separated the village into two: the one near the sea was the port and fishing area while the other side was a medley of various shops. They wandered around the small village by foot and decided to visit the fish market. Oddly, there was a nearby handicrafts store that sold pinwheels and ceramic vases. Across the street was a small bookstore that featured some famous manga. Soon, they found artisanal chocolate and costumed women in the slits in between structures.

Before long, it was already near sundown. Tired legs returned to Mizuki and the couple returned to the villa. As soon as they left, agents reported to Katsura what had transpired that afternoon.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the villa, the grocery guard was waiting for them. He stretched out his hand and Kenshin understood. He tossed Mizuki's keys and the guard caught it unflappably.<p>

"Thank you." Kenshin bowed to the guard.

The guard said nothing and walked away, towing Mizuki. Another guard assisted him in boarding the motorcycle on the military helicopter.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked on as the helicopter flew away.

"So they were here the whole time?" Kaoru mused.

Kenshin nodded. "Possibly. Waiting for us to return."

"Well that's weird. It's not like we could escape." Kaoru shrugged. "Oh well, they can be paranoid sometimes."

Kenshin furrowed his brows and considered what Kaoru said. _Why did they have to wait for us to return Mizuki? We can't use it to escape as we're in the middle of the sea. Is it possible that they looked for something in the villa? _

Kaoru went inside. She placed the forget-me-nots on an empty vase and settled it on the center table.

"Isn't that beautiful?" She clapped her hands in glee.

Kenshin went inside, still lost in his thoughts.

Kaoru came up to him. "Kenshin, I said aren't the flowers beautiful?"

"Huh? Ah—yes, they're beautiful." Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru saw that he was deep in his thoughts. "What is it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kaoru insisted. "Himura Kenshin, what is it?"

Kenshin sighed. "It's weird. The guards could have left us with Mizuki. She's already running on empty so even if she's here, we wouldn't be able to leave. In the first place, we wouldn't be able to cross the sea with Mizuki. But they stayed behind anyways and waited for us. I saw the cigarette butts outside so I know. But why wait at all?"

"It is a bit odd. But I don't see anything unchanged in the villa at all." Kaoru looked around and saw the coffee mug she left on top of the center table in the living room.

Kenshin pondered on what it could have been. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Kaoru anticipated Kenshin's answer.

"Unless they placed something in the villa that took them the whole day to install." Kenshin scrambled to the walls.

"Like what?" Kaoru followed him, still unsure of what was happening.

Kenshin inspected the walls and looked for anything suspicious. "Bugs. Or cameras."

"What?" Kaoru remembered her theory of a security camera in Kenshin's room. _If there were cameras here then they would see Kenshin and me… _Kaoru gasped.

"Kaoru, please get the toolbox from the garden." Kaoru did as she was told. She noticed that the daisies have withered. She wondered why, as they were perfectly healthy a few days ago.

_Why install cameras only now? Or could it be that there have been cameras before? _Kenshin continued his inspection. _If there were, then they would have seen Kaoru and me… _Kenshin gasped.

When Kenshin knocked on a spot near the switch of the chandelier, it had a different sound. He knocked on the adjacent wood and compared the sound. Convinced, he pried open the spot. There, he saw transparent wires which were carefully hidden behind the wooden slots of the wall.

"Please be careful." Kaoru clasped her hands together, anxious of what would happen next. She stayed close by Kenshin.

Kenshin pulled on the wires and it cracked open both sides of wall as well as the ceiling. The chandelier swung, and it was then that Kenshin noticed. All the crystals of the chandelier were actually miniature cameras. It hung from the high ceiling for a better vantage point.

"It was that out-of-place chandelier all this time. Some cameras may have malfunctioned so they had to replace it. I should have seen this earlier. I'm sorry, Kaoru. I should have been more careful." Kenshin bowed in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head. "It's not your fault. How were we supposed to know right?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth and glared at chandelier. "This is too much, Katsura-sama. You can't interfere with us anymore."

Getting the pliers, he cut the wiring. The chandelier's lights shut off.

He did not rest that evening until he had shattered every piece of surveillance equipment he could find. Kaoru helped and tried to appease her angry lover.

After five hours of ripping the villa apart, the two called it a night.

* * *

><p>Back at Hikaru, Katsura was cursing the gods. "Now we can't protect them anymore! Do something, Saitou!" He spat.<p>

"I will, Katsura-sama" was the firm reply of the reprimanded subordinate. He rushed to the guards' quarters.

"It was an invasion of their privacy, Katsura-sama." Megumi said reluctantly.

"We've learned our lesson with Tomoe. We can't let that happen to them. It's a double-edged sword. If we don't monitor them, we won't know. If we do, we'll know too much. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Especially now that we're so close to finding out who the traitor is." Katsura reviewed the plan he had laid out for that day. It was flawless. Kenshin's senses may have really gone back to enable him to see past the frivolities.

_But it couldn't be that easy. I planned it so well. It simply wasn't possible_, Katsura wondered but wonder as he may, he could not find the answer. _Why have I always been a failure? This has been so long and I still can't figure this out? _

Megumi watched helplessly as Katsura unraveled before her. She had never seen him so insecure, confused and shaken. The hunt for the traitor has put him on the edge. And this latest incident has put Kenshin and Kaoru in danger. Unsure of what to do, she placed her hand on Katsura's shoulder. "Katsura-sama, it will be okay."

Katsura looked at Megumi's reassuring smile. Her eyes understood his pain and did not judge him. He broke down into Megumi's arms. He tried to explain himself but he found no words. Megumi shushed him and let him cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 91<strong>

There was a loud, consistent knock on the door.

Kenshin was still asleep, dreaming of the picnic he had with Kaoru. Kaoru was replacing the water in the vase that held the forget-me-nots.

Kaoru settled the vase in the center of the table and approached the door. She turned the knob and opened it. As she saw who the visitor was, she smiled.

"Long time no see." Said the visitor.

* * *

><p><em>Life had broken my heart, my spirit<em>

_And then you crossed my path_

_You quelled my fears, you made me laugh_

_Then you covered my heart in kisses_

**-End of Chapter Nine-**

References:

Songs (in order)-Soon We'll be Found; Dressed in Black (both by Sia)

Chapter Title– A song by Urbandub with the same name. It tells of a young man's invitation to his hesitant girlfriend to run away and fall in love.

Character- Oguri Shun is a well-known Japanese actor whose works include Hana Yori Dango and Gokusen. Recently, he starred in the Lupin III live action movie, playing the titular role of Arsene Lupin. He got married to Yu Yamada in 2012.

FYI: There is such a thing as a contraceptive shot and it's called Depo-Provera. This is injected once every 12 weeks and provides protection against pregnancy for up to 14 weeks. Originally, I wanted it to be a box of condom that Kaoru finds in their groceries (which eventually runs out in a few days because they're just so _into_ each other). However, when I wrote this bit, the story flow resulted in Kaoru using the shot instead. I will think about the condom story when I revise the story. Let me know your thoughts, as usual.

End Notes: This chapter is so sinful I am risking my career for posting the lemon part. I regret nothing, hehehe. Still! If this is much too graphic for FF, I am willing to have this chap hosted elsewhere. Not so much happened here but I think you guys won't mind given the events that unfolded.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For adding this story as your favorite: epicCookie253561

For new followers of this story: ehu and epicCookie253561

For reviewing my story: Thank you and until next time!

emi: Hope this was worth the wait :D

epicCookie: Aww. I'm sorry I made you cry. I know dem feels. It always depresses me when I watch Tsuiokuhen. Thank you for always anticipating my updates. The next ones might not be in seconds though. And thank you again for reviewing me one more time just to say that Yumi is the traitor. I will not comment on this hohoho.

katou: Well, I am not a fan of Tomoe myself but I do not hate her either. I think she was a pivotal character though and that is all. KenKao is my OTP. Ehehehe.

megumithebitch: From my view: he's a man who's shelved his emotions to kill, who's teetering on the edge of madness every time he does, who's killed his only friend, whose walls have been broken down by a delicate woman, who's realized that he robbed this woman's happiness and who's killed the woman he loves. To go through so many extremes, I think it's enough to drive him mad. Then again, there could be other reasons. *hint hint*

melay: Indeed! The Jinchuu arc is my favorite in the manga. I do hope they animate it well (live action or anime) because it's about freaKING TIME! Sorry, I get really passionate about Jinchu *takes my downers*

shishiyu: Unfortunately, they will not make an appearance. Gomen. You will probably hate me for what I will do to Yumi. So as early as now, please forgive me. (T_T)

whatafreakyday: Glad it did! Although I borrowed a lot of elements from the manga to explain it. I cannot answer your question as it is too important a plot point ehehehe.

Next chapter: The couple gets an unexpected visitor.


	10. Chapter 10: Prelude to Madness

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter because things are escalating. We are down to the final six chapters (including this one). I know, it's too fast but then I don't want to prolong this story any more than I have planned. Maybe when I revise, I'll add some fillers. For me though, these last five chapters make sense. So hold on tight, it's going to get bumpy.

**Chapter Ten: Prelude to Madness**

_Revenge is barren of itself: _

_It is the dreadful food it feeds on; _

_Its delight is murder, _

_And its end is despair._

* * *

><p>"Senpai!" Kaoru hugged the visitor, who nearly choked from her grip.<p>

"K-Kaoru… can't… breathe." She coughed as the Raccoon Girl loosened her hold and blurted her apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! Kami-sama knows how long we've been waiting for a visitor from Hikaru! Not that the grocery guard isn't from Hikaru—but the staff! And especially you, senpai! I'm so happy!" Kaoru hugged her again with the same pressure as before.

"And I won't be able… to leave… if you continue your… death grip like this!" Kaoru released her and bowed profusely to apologize again.

"Gomen, Yumi-san. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." Kaoru led Yumi in and closed the door.

With a surprised expression on her face, Yumi stared at the ripped walls and the splintered ceiling. "What the hell happened here?"

Kaoru bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry about the mess, senpai. I tried to clean it up but—"

"Well, Kenshin must have found out about the cameras. It's expected he'd go berserk especially since everyone at Hikaru had to watch the two of you have sex." Yumi said casually and sat on the couch.

Kaoru sat across from her and blushed furiously. "Have sex? I don't know what you're talking about, senpai."

"Oh really? Then what's this after-sex glow that I'm seeing?" Yumi wagged her finger to encircle Kaoru's face, gesturing the glow.

Kaoru wiped her face to try to remove it. "That's ridiculous, senpai."

Yumi waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay, Kaoru. I won't judge you. Although it is a bit unethical to fuck your patient but what the hell? You're both stranded in this remote place in the middle of winter with nothing to do but each other. It's only natural to give in to temptation."

"Yumi-san! We haven't done it okay?" Kaoru spat.

"Haven't? So you're planning to? Don't deny it anymore. It's obvious you have. So, tell me all the details. As your supervisor, I need to know everything that happened here. I could very well say he raped you." Yumi rambled.

"He did not rape me! I consented!" Kaoru covered her mouth, realizing what she had admitted to.

"Gotcha! So you've done it? I was only trying to catch you. We didn't know for sure actually. But we guessed you guys have banged. Megumi had this strange expression on her face after a meeting with Katsura a few weeks ago." Yumi smirked and nudged Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed and nodded feebly.

Yumi laughed heartily and peppered Kaoru with questions. "So how was he? I've seen his dick already so you don't need to tell me his length but what about his performance? Is he any good? Did he make you come? Where did you do it? Here on this couch? Tell me all about it!"

"SENPAI! CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS?" Kaoru sputtered, more loudly than she intended to.

Yumi stopped her interrogation and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm just so happy for you. Somebody finally popped your cherry. And it's our very own."

"I'm sorry I yelled." Kaoru bowed her head.

Yumi chuckled. "It's okay. I'm sorry but really I'm not sorry. Congratulations again. Welcome to the world beyond your hymen."

Kaoru changed the topic. "How's everybody at Hikaru?"

Before Yumi could answer the question, Kenshin emerged from his room. He scratched his eyes in disbelief when he saw Yumi.

Yumi looked at Kenshin suggestively and greeted him mischievously. "Ohayou, Ken-san."

Kenshin bowed and stood by Kaoru's side. "Ohayou, Yumi-san. It's great to see you."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. Did I wake you up?" Kaoru looked up and touched Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin shook his head and held Kaoru by her shoulder. "It's okay, Kaoru. I just thought something was wrong. It's apparently because we have a visitor. And Yumi-san at that."

Yumi observed the couple, amused at their interaction. "You two are so cute together! I'm so glad you've fucked!" She clapped her hands in enjoyment.

It was Kenshin's turn to blush. He looked helplessly at Kaoru who only bit her lip and then to Yumi who continued sneering. "Huh? Yumi-san?"

"Don't worry Kenshin, Kaoru hasn't told me all the juicy details—yet. In the meantime, leave us girls to our own devices and shoo." She waved her hands to dismiss Kenshin, causing her large leather bag fell on the floor. She picked it up and remembered her gift for the couple.

"I almost forgot—Kenshin, please be a dear and put these orange lilies on your vase over there. I didn't think this bouquet would be a fitting gift to celebrate Kaoru's first time! Flowers to celebrate a deflowering! So ironic, isn't it?" She chuckled again.

Kenshin quickly took the bouquet and marched to the pantry to get another vase. He removed the plastic covering the bouquet and placed the lilies on the vase. He winced when a small thorn pierced his finger. Sucking on it, he continued to gingerly arrange the lilies on the vase and settled it on the table top.

Although he was glad to see Yumi, he couldn't shake an ill feeling in his chest. _What's she up to? Why did she visit us?_ He observed Yumi. She caught his gaze and smirked. He looked away and placed the vase beside the forget-me-nots.

On the table he saw that Kaoru had prepared them breakfast: a dozen heart-shaped ham sandwiches. He grinned, touched by Kaoru's gesture. The grin faded when he realized he needed to serve Yumi breakfast, which would result in more jibes from the sarcastic nurse. Choosing hospitality over possible derision from her, Kenshin placed the sandwiches, green tea and porcelain cups on a tray.

Kenshin approached the two women with a smile and settled the tray on the table. He poured green tea on porcelain cups and handed these to the two.

"Oh Kenshin, how warm of you. Thank you for the breakfast." Yumi arched an eyebrow when she saw the heart-shaped sandwiches. "Really now? You guys are this cheesy?"

Kaoru's cheeks were getting redder by the moment. "That came from the groceries. The bread was already heart-shaped when I got it." She mumbled.

Yumi chortled and chomped down on the sandwich. "Whatever, you two. Like I said, I'm not here to judge you. What I am here for though is something very important."

Her smile soon disappeared and her expression shifted to something more serious. She cleared her throat after sipping some tea.

The couple listened attentively. Kaoru swallowed nervously. Kenshin clasped his hands together. Yumi paused and shifted her eyes at the two of them.

"Before I get to that though, I will tell you about the situation at Hikaru. I bet you're going crazy – figuratively of course – over this whole thing."

Yumi put down her cup on the tray. The clatter of the porcelain was the only sound heard in the villa. "They arrested the traitor last night."

Kenshin and Kaoru anticipated her response.

Yumi sighed. "It's Uno."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "But it couldn't be… she's… she can't be…" She recalled the time Uno toured her around Chibe. The wonderful times they shared at the arts and crafts alley. The beauty of the flower market. And the melancholy glint of her eyes when she remembered Takasugi.

Kenshin caressed Kaoru's back and asked Yumi. "How did you know that it was her?"

Yumi sighed again. It felt like she was going to tell a long, awful story. "The guards found opium on her lipstick. Opium was used to make Jin'e hallucinate and attempt to kill both of you. She even planted poppy seeds on Kaoru's room to implicate her. Saitou and the others were too smart to fall for that trick.

"We only found out everything last night. So I know how you guys feel. We were also at a loss, and now, in complete shock. For months, Megumi, Saitou and Katsura were mum about the investigation. They would spend ridiculously long hours inside Katsura's office, meeting, or arguing—we don't really know. What I do know is that after the meetings, Megumi would lock herself in her office and bawl her eyes out – I heard her once.

"When it was confirmed that it was indeed Uno, Saitou sent an arrest party and well, they took her in last night… This whole mess—it's just devastating. Could you imagine trusting someone so much and then finding out that person's been betraying you right under your nose?

"But then again, Uno's got a very compelling reason."

Kenshin peered at Yumi's eyes. "And what reason is that?"

Yumi continued. "If it weren't for Katsura, Takasugi would probably be still alive. Some say that Katsura knew Takasugi was too sick to lead the war in the province but Katsura didn't do anything about it."

Kenshin continued to ask, on behalf of his dumbfounded lover. "But why now? She's been with Hikaru for a long time and she could have exacted her revenge a long time ago. And why me? I don't have any connection to her other than Takasugi-sama and Katsura-sama being my superiors."

Yumi looked at him as if he was asking the stupidest questions. "You're partly to blame. If you didn't agree to become a hitokiri for Katsura, you would be fighting for the Kiheitai."

"Wait, how did you know about that—" It was Kenshin's turn to be surprised.

"Everybody at Hikaru knows, dimwit. We lived in that era remember? And I suppose you know too, don't you, Tanuki-chan? As I'm not hearing any clarifications from you, it's clear Kenshin's told you about his past." Yumi looked at Kaoru who nodded weakly.

"You were the strongest asset of Kiheitai. You could have led the battles and killed a hundred men effortlessly. Takasugi wouldn't have exerted more efforts in training men who replaced your strength. He wouldn't have been sick. And he would have lived after the war, with Uno and their 500 children. At least that's my analysis of it. Uno doesn't talk much but the sadness in her eyes has never changed since the day I met her."

Kenshin nodded, understanding her point. A pang of guilt gnawed at his insides. Although he didn't kill Takasugi or Uno, he caused their death in some way by choosing to be a hitokiri. _Yet again, I've destroyed innocent lives. _He thought ruefully.

"Why now? Because now, you're getting better Kenshin. Even I can't believe you're this sane person in front of me. And aside from that, you've found love. It's just too much for Uno. Katsura's not getting any punishment; hell, he's dubbed as the next Prime Minister. And yours, which should have been getting crazy all your life, is not happening. It's so unfair."

Kenshin furrowed his brows and raised another point. "But being able to evade the security measures within Hikaru—surely, she can't be working alone?"

Yumi shook her head and shrugged. "She's fucking some guard or hypnotizing him with something, I don't know the full details yet. Last night was a crazy blur at Hikaru."

Kaoru wanted to believe Yumi. The facts were sound. The evidence was solid. And yet, the truth has not sunk in. "I still can't believe it. Uno-san seems like a very lonely soul but not a vengeful one. I just hope… I hope she finds peace one day so that she can finally be happy."

Kenshin held Kaoru's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. She wiped her tears.

"That's mighty noble of you. But we can only wish for happy endings. Not everyone gets happy endings. Or even deserves one." Yumi stared at an empty spot on the floor.

Kenshin squinted as he saw a glint of fire on Yumi's eyes. Suddenly, his vision blurred. He shook his head and he was fine again. The ill feeling on his chest grated at his ribs. There was something _off_, similar to what he felt yesterday. His gut never failed him, and although he wanted to tell Kaoru, he did not say anything.

"Anyways, so much for that. Life goes on and so should both of you. It's over and you can move on now. So stop sulking, and smile." Yumi gave a big smile and clicked her fingers to literally snap the couple out of their sorrow.

Yumi became serious again and turned her attention to Kenshin. "Kenshin, I have to ask you to leave for a while because Kaoru and I are going to talk about your sexual prowess."

Kenshin blushed. "Huh?''

Yumi giggled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Just to lighten up the atmosphere you know. There's no use being glum about what has happened. But seriously, I need you to leave because I will be asking Kaoru about your progress. Today is your final evaluation, the results which will determine your fate—whether you will leave Hikaru for good and be reintegrated into the new age or be referred to another facility for further treatment."

Kenshin swallowed dryly. He was nervous yet excited for he was certain he has recovered. Ever since the night he shared with Kaoru, visions of Tomoe have disappeared. There were no other hallucinations or panic attacks either. These moments of sanity have happened to him before but he was confident that this time, these moments would last for good.

Kaoru interlocked their fingers. "Leave us, love. I know you'll pass with flying colors."

Yumi looked at the time from a vintage pocket watch strung around her neck. "After my interview with Kaoru, Megumi and the others will be with us for Kenshin's official examination. Then, it's over."

Kenshin stood up and decided to stay at the garden.

* * *

><p>Once Kenshin left, Yumi took an expanding envelope from her bag and laid out some forms.<p>

"Okay, so let me explain the process first. You will be answering a series of questions on your observations of the patient. I assume you're still completing your logs and charts despite your sexual relationship with him. As I said, Megumi will arrive shortly to then assess Kenshin and advise us of any recommended outpatient care plans for him. She also has the final say whether Kenshin remains with us or not. On that note, may I see the logs please?"

Kaoru took her notebooks and other medical forms. Yumi reviewed these and filled out one of the questionnaires. Kaoru picked at her cuticles as she tensely observed Yumi. When she was done with one form, she took another and asked Kaoru some standard questions for psychiatric discharge. She answered positively for all the indicators, which included symptoms of bipolar disorder, schizophrenia and depression, among others.

Yumi looked up from her form and glared at Kaoru. "Remember Kaoru, you are under oath. If you falsely report anything, you will be stripped of your license. We will be able to tell whether you're lying or not."

Kaoru nodded. "I know senpai. I'm telling the truth. Right now, I'm wearing my hat as a nurse. Whatever I've reported is a product of my medical assessment of Kenshin as my patient."

The interview lasted for 10 minutes. Kaoru counted five evaluation forms, which had at least six pages each. She didn't mind the lengthy questionnaires as she knew that Kenshin would pass given the positive, unbiased answers she's reported. Megumi will surely vouch for her assessment when she examines him.

Yumi sighed and closed the envelope. "Whew! That was so fucking many. I hate final evaluations, to be honest. Anyway, it seems Kenshin's going to pass his. Megumi's tests are almost the same as this so I am sure of that."

Yumi patted Kaoru on the back and smiled. "Congratulations, Tanuki-chan, your very first patient and he's going to be discharged soon."

Kaoru bowed her head and thanked Yumi. "Thank you senpai. Thank you for guiding me and being patient with me, answering my endless questions."

"It's all part of the job. Just don't always fuck the patient to recovery eh? I don't think we'll be able to overlook it next time." Yumi winked.

Kaoru blushed again and shook her head. "Senpai! I didn't do it so that Kenshin will get better. I did it because I lo-... my feelings for him..."

Yumi smiled compassionately. "I know Kaoru, I know."

She looked at her watch again then tucked it inside her uniform. "They will be here shortly. Let's just wait."

Kaoru nodded and helped Yumi fix her things.

Yumi remembered something and asked, "Before I forget, there is a final question to the evaluation. Since you already know his past, what did Kenshin tell you about the reason for his insanity?"

Kaoru placed the envelope on Yumi's leather bag as Yumi held onto it. "It's because he accidentally killed his wife while battling the leader of a group who plotted to kill him."

Yumi let go of the bag and gasped.

"Yumi-san! Why did you do that?" Kaoru frowned as the contents of the bag spilled. She looked up at Yumi who had a grim expression. "W-what is it senpai?"

Yumi shook her head and gulped. She pressed Kaoru's hands. "It's over for Kenshin, Kaoru. He has failed the evaluation."

Kaoru furrowed her brows, confused. "Failed? But a while ago you said…"

Yumi removed a long, brown envelope inside her bag. She hesitated then gave it to Kaoru. "Read for yourself. Those are the missing pages of Kenshin's report."

Kaoru's heartbeat quickened, thudding heavily on her chest. With trembling fingers, she took it. She unwound the string that sealed the contents. With every inch of the string straightened, her heart beat pounded harder. The envelope finally opened and Kaoru took its contents.

Splattered across the pages was the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' in red, intimidating letters.

Kaoru did not want to read. But a part of her said she should. She was his nurse, first and foremost, so she had to be professional about this. With a quivering sigh, she stared at Megumi's handwriting and read the report. Yumi was telling Kenshin's story while Kaoru read it, thinking that the young girl wouldn't finish it. Kaoru did not listen and instead pored her eyes over the paper.

_SECTION 2. BACKGROUND [FULL REPORT]._

_Patient discovered by Hitoshi Ryu and Hitoshi Sayaka, who witnessed the car accident. Per their account, at around 10.00, patient rammed into an old sequoia tree from the mountainside direction at 120 km/h. The Hitoshis claim the patient consciously hit the tree as they heard him screaming of wanting to die. When they approached the vehicle, patient was unconscious and had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, which was determined as inflicted by a sharp object. Patient had a female passenger who was bloodied and lifeless. We discovered later on that this was his wife, Yukishiro Tomoe. Autopsy shows that she died from exsanguination caused by a slash that cut through her right artery. Wound was determined inflicted by a katana. She was also three months pregnant. _

Kaoru's eyes widened. _Three… months pregnant…?_ She didn't want to read anymore but she did not stop nonetheless.

_June 30, 2004_

_Patient has finally spoken up about his past. Has been crying for four hours now. Remembered that he was the hitokiri Katsura-sama hired for assassinations of high-ranking Bakufu officials in Kyoto. Admitted to killing his wife as he caught her in bed with his work colleague, Kiyosato Akira. He cleaned patient's assassinations. In a fit of rage, he killed Akira but not before Akira grazed his cheek with a first scar. He then killed Tomoe who gave him the second scar. In her final moments, Tomoe admitted to the affair but only because she was being threatened by Akira. Apparently, Akira entered into a plot to kill patient and to prevent this, Tomoe agreed to have sex with him regularly. When she learned that she was pregnant with the patient's child, she met with Akira that day to kill him. She knew it was his because it has only been a week since Akira has been raping her. Patient ran to his car, with Tomoe in tow, and tried to go to the hospital to save her. However, she had already died from the fatal wound. Desperate, he decided to take his life through crashing his car into the tree._

Tears streamed down her cheeks, staining the report. She flipped the next page.

_September 9, 2008_

_Patient has told a different back story regarding his past to current nurse, Komagata Yumi. Patient admitted killing his wife accidentally because he was defending himself from a group of ninjas who were hired to kill him. Patient said he was a hitokiri who met Tomoe as an Intelligence Officer for former Choshuu faction leader Kogoro Katsura. The two were assigned in Tatsuya to assassinate Kanryu Takeda and save yours truly, Takani Megumi. Yours truly can confirm this but there was no Intelligence Officer that assisted him back then. Background checks show that the patient met Tomoe through his kendo master, Sejirou Hiko. She was his niece and she followed him to Kyoto when he ran away to join the Kiheitai. He married her to be protected from the violence in Kyoto. Tomoe worked for Okami's teahouse while patient carried out assassinations. Patient has created a past which masks the true source of his guilt. Will resume cognitive behavioral therapy and hypnotic treatment._

Kaoru sniffed and sobbed but continued reading to the very last page.

_SECTION 3. CLINICAL TRIALS_

_It was recently learned that the patient has compromised liver functioning, a result from sustained injuries prior to being admitted to the center. Hence, he can no longer participate in other trials as the dosage of his medicines is already very high._

_Patient may need to undergo electroshock therapy if he fails the latest trial. _

At the bottom of the reports was Megumi's signature. With shaking hands, she returned the report to the envelope but was unable to due to the tremor in her fingers.

Yumi helped Kaoru and returned the envelope to her leather bag. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. It seems he has not changed. I'm afraid…"

Kaoru inhaled deeply and finally wiped the tears on her face. "But I don't get it. If he created this story, then, then how come he's still the killer? I've read that mental patients who have murdered their own families often create fantasies where they are solving the crime, looking for the killers of their loved ones. Or—or they completely forget about it and get nightmares instead. I don't think it's possible that he would recreate it that way. It just... It—it doesn't make sense."

Yumi sat beside Kaoru and caressed her shoulders. "Kaoru, not everything you read in the books is correct. Definitely, those two scenarios you've mentioned happen in some mentally unstable murderers but it's not always the same. We've had several theories about his condition. Possibly, he is justifying the crime he has committed. Perhaps, his guilt of taking lives as an assassin was more bearable than the guilt of killing his own wife. Maybe this, maybe that. We don't know, Kaoru.

"We thought he was finally recovering when you came along. It was the first time he mentioned he smelled something that was not blood. The scent of white plums—that was her scent, you see. It was the first time he showed this polite side of him –the one who said 'de gozaru', instead of 'desu'; the one who called himself 'sessha'. When he defended you against Jin'e, and listened to you as he was to kill him, those were telltale signs that he was changing. Finally, when he fell in love with you and made love to you, we knew you were the answer. You, Kaoru, were a beam of light.

"But, it was much too much to ask that of you. To expect you to solve our problems. His condition was far graver than we could have imagined. We're sorry, Kaoru. It's a matter of bad luck, really.

"Saitou and the others will be here to pick him up. He will then be transferred to a different facility for new treatment." Yumi caressed her back the whole time.

Kaoru was shell-shocked. She heard Yumi's words but did not digest it. "But—but why did Saitou-sama had the cameras replaced yesterday if they were just going to transfer him?"

"We didn't know, Kaoru. If he was already sane, we would let him stay with you for a few more weeks once the whole Uno case was done. The cameras would allow us to monitor you two. There was no definite way to know if he was indeed okay." Yumi explained patiently and calmly.

"Then—then it would be just a waste of time, replacing the bulb and setting up our date as a distraction…" Kaoru choked back a sob when she remembered her romantic afternoon with Kenshin.

"Again, there was no definite way to know if he was indeed sane. It was indeed a waste of time and energy but it would be a greater risk if we didn't do that. Consider it… the date… consider it a memory to treasure when he's gone." Yumi smiled apologetically.

Tears stained Kaoru's face once more. She wailed in Yumi's arms.

"They will be here shortly." Yumi looked at her watch and shut it close.

* * *

><p>Kenshin exited through the back door and stayed at the garden, Kaoru and Yumi out of ear shot.<p>

He shook his head as he saw that the daisies have withered. He wondered why as these were vibrant and very much alive a few weeks ago. Still, he filled the watering can and sprinkled the flowers.

His final evaluation aside, Kenshin was worried about something indescribable. Yumi's visit puzzled him. Why send Yumi to conduct the final evaluation? Megumi had the final say in the process and surely, she's more than capable of carrying out the assessment herself. _Perhaps, Megumi's busy with Uno's arrest? _Then why did they let Yumi conduct his final evaluation while things weren't settled at Hikaru? _Perhaps, there was pressure from the pharmaceutical company?_ But… The questions danced around his head. He rationalized each time he raised his doubts but the answers were unconvincing.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Kenshin. He steadied himself on the wall and clutched his head. He drew short breaths, as something stung his chest. His lips became parched and he craved for water. He stumbled back to the villa to drink some.

He overheard Yumi telling Kaoru about his true past. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. It seems he has not changed. I'm afraid…"

He saw Kaoru's tear fall down her face and heard Yumi's patient explanation to each of Kaoru's rebuttals.

_Tomoe was pregnant…? _

In his head, he heard a sharp, screeching sound in his head. Then he saw Tomoe's naked, bloodied form on the bed.

_But it couldn't be… she was at the cabin… guarded by Tatsumi..._

Screech. Tatsumi was on TV, promoting a forest-themed travel package. He shook his head.

_W-what is happening? It was an accident… I tried to protect her… _

Screech. His car smashed into to the red sequoia tree and he lost consciousness.

"Kaoru… it's not true. It's not true… I'm not crazy. It's… it can't be… it can't be…" He said out loud, but realized they were gasps.

Water. He needed water.

His legs started feeling heavy. He reached out to get a glass of water but he collapsed to the floor instead. He groaned as his knees hit the floor.

"Kaoru…" He called out gruffly. He propped himself on his arms to stand up.

"Kaoru…" He attempted to shout but the sound disappeared in his throat. With shaking legs, he limped towards them.

"Kaoru!" He mustered all the voice he had left and managed to yell. He fell down again.

* * *

><p>Kaoru heard Kenshin scream her name. She rushed to his side when he collapsed to the floor. "Kenshin, what's wrong?" She raised him up with his arms draped on her shoulder but he lost his footing and fell again.<p>

Kenshin settled his head on her lap instead. "Kaoru… it's not true. Don't believe her. It's not true. Love, it's not true." He touched her cheek. His vision became blurry as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kaoru nodded, tears streaming down hers as well. "I don't. I believe you, Kenshin." She caressed his head and appeased her patient.

"What happened, love? Why did you fall?" Kaoru continued caressing him. Yumi observed from her seat.

Kenshin struggled with his words. "I don't know… I started to feel dizzy. And then I was so thirsty… Now I couldn't move my legs."

"Yumi-san, please help me with Kenshin." Kaoru implored.

Yumi did not move an inch. "He probably overheard us. He's acting out, Kaoru. That's what happened when we debriefed him the first time as well."

"Well can we at least not let him lay down on the floor like this?!" Kaoru spat.

Yumi sighed and shook her head. She meandered to them and placed Kenshin's left arm around her shoulder. "I told you, Kaoru. Don't get too involved emotionally. Investing your feelings on a lunatic. Fucking the patient. Feeding each other ohagi over your date slash picnic. Geez, you really went all the way."

Kaoru stood up slowly and with Yumi, assisted Kenshin to the couch. Then it dawned on her. "But Yumi-san… I never told you about any picnic. I just said we were on a date yesterday."

Yumi grunted and smirked. Unceremoniously throwing Kenshin to the couch, she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. Kaoru nearly fell from the loss of support from Yumi. She managed to lay Kenshin there. He felt cold and clammy.

"There's no use in lying anymore. It's all over." said Yumi coldly.

Kaoru peered at her senior with scared eyes. "W-what are you talking about, Yumi-san?"

Yumi cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Battousai's head is ours."

She straddled Kenshin, who was stretched on the couch, and whispered in his ear. "The time for jinchuu has come."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he moved his arms to grab Yumi. But he couldn't. They were stuck, useless like his legs. He was slowly losing mobility from his feet up.

Kaoru was confused and frightened. "Senpai, what is happening? What are you doing?"

Yumi straightened up, still straddling Kenshin. "Those lilies were grown in a special soil that enabled them to have small thorns. Those thorns were drenched in a poison that makes a person hallucinate which you, Battousai, were probably having before you fell. The poison also paralyzes your whole body but makes you completely aware of your surroundings. For example—" She dug her fingernails down Kenshin's arms. Kenshin grimaced as blood trickled down Yumi's carved path.

"Yumi! Stop it! What are you doing?" Kaoru's tears flowed out of fear. Yumi turned into a monster before her; her crazed eyes glazed with macabre pleasure of what she was doing.

"Haven't you figured it out, Raccoon Girl?" Yumi dismounted from Kenshin and taunted Kaoru. Kaoru took a step back.

"I'm the traitor. I was the one who tried to get you killed. The one who sent Katsura those letters about heavenly justice. The one who's been poisoning Kenshin all these years. It was me, all this time. Senpai. Komagata Yumi." She curtsied and flashed a huge grin.

Kaoru stepped back until she reached the ripped walls. Yumi pressed her there so that the wooden splinters cut through her back. "It was you. You were arrested, not Uno?"

"Intelligent girl. I managed to escape though. With the help of my fuckbuddy, Mr. Grocery Guard. He's waiting for us in the helicopter, Kaoru. Don't resist and come with me." Yumi clawed her nails down Kaoru's shoulders.

Kenshin could only look on helplessly as his breathing hitched. He fought the poison but it had already taken control of him. "Kaoru! Run away and save yourself!"

Yumi shook her head and cackled. "There is no use. No one will save you both. We've bombed Hikaru. It's nothing but a blazing inferno."

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror. She struggled with her senpai. "Bombed it? Yumi-san… why… are you… doing this?"

"Because Battousai took away from me the one person whom I truly loved and who loved me." Kaoru pushed Yumi, fighting her pressing force. Yumi shoved her to the floor instead.

"When Battousai was admitted to this center, Makoto Shishio replaced him as a hitokiri. Shishio-sama was my one true love. He promised to take me away from the harsh world of prostitution. He was supposed to rule Japan and make the country stronger. I was supposed to be by his side when he triumphed. We were supposed to be happy.

Yumi sat down on the couch. Kaoru inched backwards. "But then, the Choshu faction thought his assassinations were too brutal that it would discredit the new government. So they killed him. They stabbed him. Shot him. Burned him alive. Then quartered his charred body. Like a common animal. My Shishio-sama, slaughtered like a common pig.

"And I – I was forced to live in this new era that Battousai created with his fucking leaders. Forced to take care of the very people who ordered my beloved dead. But in time, I learned to enjoy the job. I reveled in their insanities. Especially yours, Battousai. Foaming at the mouth when you imagine your dead wife. It was music to my ears."

"So all that you told me, his past, the report, those were untrue?" Kaoru roved her eyes for any weapon she could use to defend herself.

Yumi nodded excitedly. "Wasn't it wonderful? I could be a writer someday. I just really enjoy fucking with people's minds that I get too carried away sometimes. I felt there would be a need to forge Megumi's handwriting someday so I practiced. And I practiced on those reports. Oh dear Kaoru, it was too easy. I just had to burn a few pages of Kenshin's report and anything I served you, you believed to be true. You should have seen the look on your face. And his. Aha! What delight!"

Kaoru pulled herself up but Yumi forced her down with a foot on her stomach. "I liked my old Battousai. Lost and depressed. Bipolar and schizophrenic. But then he started getting better. So I had to do something. I had to keep him in the center. He had to suffer! Luckily, us geishas have mastered the art of creating poison as part of our services for the twisted Bakufu faction. So I concocted my poison and I delivered it to him. And his episodes became worse."

Kaoru punched Yumi's lower leg and stood up quickly. "But, wouldn't that be traced in his tests? Or inspected during the inventory?"

Yumi winced from the pain on her leg and aimed to lunge at Kaoru again. Kaoru evaded her charge and Yumi stumbled on the wooden table. "Ah, that's the magic of my poison. They're easily digested by the body that it leaves no trace. Besides, they never test the poisoned plastic packets I place his pills on."

"Then it would mean that his insanity was all because of you?" Kaoru kicked Yumi's right side.

Yumi coughed and rolled over. She cackled and raised her hand. "Guilty again. Naturally, I planned for your death because you caused him to recover. It was a good decision because it also let me know that he truly cared for you. If Jin'e killed you, that would drive him insane more. If Jin'e killed him, well, at least, I enjoyed ten years of torturing him. If he killed Jin'e, he would revert to his old self and would become even more insane. It was a win-win-win situation."

"You bitch!" Kaoru kicked her again but she anticipated it and twisted Kaoru's ankle. Kaoru howled and slumped to the floor.

"Don't call me bad words, Kaoru-san. It's not nice." She twisted Kaoru's ankle farther. Kaoru screamed.

Mustering the little voice he had left, Kenshin hollered. "Yumi! Don't hurt her! Leave her out of this! Hurt me instead." Kenshin pleaded through a hoarse voice.

Yumi let Kaoru's ankle go and Kaoru curled up in pain. "I can't touch you according to him. He said the proper time will come for that. Although I don't think he'll mind that long scratch down your arm."

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Kenshin dreaded the answer.

Yumi sauntered to Kenshin and jabbed her finger on one line of her scratch. Kenshin howled.

"My accomplice. Aside from the grocery guard, I had another partner in crime who supplied me with the poison and the katana. I did all the dirty work. You know, like be a 'loyal' apprentice of Megumi, pretend that I cared about Kaoru as my junior, use a decoy temp nurse who looked exactly like me to weasel out of the Cultural Day—things like that. But that Japanese katana, Jin'e's opium contact lenses and of course, your poison –I wouldn't have been able to get my hands on those very expensive instruments of death. I had someone from the outside." She chirped.

"In fact, he's on his way here. It won't be long—" Yumi's happy narration was cut by Kaoru who smacked her on the head with the fireplace poker. Yumi crumpled to the floor.

Staggering towards Kenshin, Kaoru helped him up. "Let's get out of here, Kenshin."

But it was too late.

The door swung open. Kaoru slowly raised her head to look at Yumi's accomplice. He was a muscular man, tall and domineering. His snowy mane had jagged spikes protecting his head. In between his deep blue eyes rested small round sunglasses. Hugging his frame was a Chinese-made outfit consisting of orange pants, a skin-tight dark blue tank top, and an orange jacket. Draped over his physique was a blue half-cape and on his back was slung a light brown bag.

Kenshin's eyes widened, staring in horror. All of a sudden, Tomoe appeared before him. The tall man became a young boy with black hair and blank eyes. "You…"

"Looks like you've seen a ghost, Battousai." He leered and walked towards them. Kaoru retreated to the villa.

"Who are you?" Kaoru croaked.

"Yukishiro Enishi. Yukishiro Tomoe's brother. Battousai's brother-in-law." In a split-second, he removed his wattou from his brown bag and knocked its hilt to Kaoru's stomach. She dropped Kenshin and fell unconscious to Enishi's arms.

Kenshin hit the floor, face-first. The last vestiges of his mobility escaped him as he crawled towards Enishi. "D-don't hurt her. Enishi, let her go." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Enishi jeered at Kenshin. "You're not exactly in a position to negotiate, Battousai. You don't have the right." He stomped his feet on Kenshin's back. Kenshin grunted in pain.

Enishi laid Kaoru on the couch while he walked towards Yumi to wake her up. "Yumi-san, it's time to go."

Yumi stirred and flinched from her hit on the head. "Enishi-kun, I'm glad you're here."

Enishi helped her stand up. "So you were poisoning him all this time? I overheard your storytelling and I didn't want to ruin your monologue so I listened. You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Why thank you, Enishi-kun. I've waited so long to let it all out." Yumi grinned smugly.

Enishi nodded. "I always thought the ingredients you asked the mafia were for your recreational drug needs. I never thought those common chemicals made up Battousai's poison. Yumi-san, that was ingenious. You've always had a thing for theatrics."

Yumi strutted and shrugged. "Well, thank you, Enishi-kun. I've always had a flair for drama. I've always liked the spectacle of—"

She wheezed as a long, silver steel plunged through her chest. She looked up, blood pouring down her mouth. "Why...?"

Enishi glowered at her; the deep blue eyes became bottomless depths. "I don't like being fucked over, Yumi-san. You said he was crazy and I believed you. But the reality is I waited for five long years just because you were having your fun with him. You were never planning on letting me have my way with him, weren't you? You worthless bitch. You should never have crossed me."

Enishi thrust and twisted the blade further into Yumi. She gripped his arms as her life drained away from. He removed the wattou in a swift pull.

She sunk lifeless to the floor beside Kenshin. Her blood pooled around her, drenching the wood, seeping into Kenshin's shirt.

Flicking the sword to rid of Yumi's blood, Enishi sheathed it on his bag. He lifted Kaoru and placed her effortlessly on his shoulders. "Battousai, I will deliver jinchuu in 10 days. 10 days to celebrate your 10 years of insanity. The coordinates of our final battle will be sent in a package. Your woman will be safe with me physically but mentally, I'm not sure."

His sunglasses glistened as he jeered, "Be strong like you were before. Fight me like the Battousai who killed my sister. In 10 days, Battousai, you shall die." He kicked the door open and Kenshin saw the grocery guard waiting for them at the helicopter.

Kenshin yelled for Kaoru's name over and over until his voice broke. The sound of the helicopter blades muffled his cries; the effects of the poison paralyzed him.

Soon, his lids grew heavy. He sunk into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth <em>

_That ever was cooked in hell_

**-End of Chapter Ten-**

References:

Quotes (in order) – From Friedrich Schiller, a German poet, philosopher, historian and playwright (nope, I did not read his works; I am a mere Googler :D); From Sir Walter Scott's The Heart of Midlothian, part of his Waverley novels.

End Notes: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Apparently, I write so bad that you guys figured out who the traitor was. I'm sorry if I made Yumi a typical babbling villain here but there was a need to explain a) her reasons, b) her methods, and c) Kenshin/ Kaoru's future. Can't always leave that to description. Feel free to comment on how it should have been done and I am open to your suggestions. I've always wanted a creative way for Yumi to poison Kenshin. It would be too easy to have her lace his drugs, water or even shampoo so I thought of something else. Hope I achieved the "ingenuity" of the betrayal.

Gratis: Thank you to the following people:

For adding this story as your favorite: kleinegirl87, and lasgalen95

For new followers of this story: kleinegirl87, Rampaging Sorrow, and sraven7287gmailcom

For reviewing my story: Thank you and til next time!

emi: I'm sorry to say that there are more cliffhangers in the succeeding chapters. I am such an evil author *maniacal laugh*.

epicCookie253561: Yep, the chapter confirms your theory that it is Yumi. Shishio is not the villain though because Enishi seemed a more likely ally. Yes, the hidden cameras were a symbolism of Katsura's ridiculous obsession with rehabilitating Kenshin. Thank you for believing in my story. Love you too!

Guest: You're perceptive :D I hope this was soon enough. I am glad that I have met a fellow fan of Jinchuu. I am still wishing that someday, someone will animate this fantastic piece of work. Regarding the prequel, where did you learn that they're planning to remake that? Ohohoho, I am swooning of merely imagining Takeru as Battousai. Egadddd.

megumithebitch: Noted on your comment – but the getting to know you stage was sort of during the quiet times they were together. Sometimes, you don't need words to really know a person. Or I'm just a perverted writer and I just want to see them get it on (which is a bigger possibility) hehehehe.

melay: And you're right! It is Yumi. It was my intention to make Yumi loveable. Why? Because I'm such an evil author ohohoho. Thank you for thinking the lemon was tastefully done; it is my first time in a long time to write one.

Scarred Sword Heart: Yep, and they had popcorns to share too. Kidding aside, it was a necessary evil for Katsura. Then again, Katsura's unraveling too, slowly showing how vulnerable and desperate he has become in his quest to help Kenshin get better.

whatafreakyday: I know! I can't believe it's been 9 chapters already! Gomen but more suspenseful chapters await. Ehehehe, horny!Kenshin is a product of perverted!Author.

Next chapter: Kenshin faces his past, present and future.


	11. Chapter 11: Tenses of the Verb

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin in its totality is not mine.

Author's note: This was a difficult chapter to write; hence, the delay (gomen nasai). I'm not sure if the philosophical/ enlightening moments for Kenshin make sense. But I bloody tried, guys. I really did. T_T

**Chapter Eleven: Tenses of the Verb**

_The word tense comes from the Latin word, tempus, which means "time." _

_The tense of a verb shows the time when an action or condition occurred. _

* * *

><p>Kenshin was alone in a barren wasteland, stretching into infinity. There was nothing but white and him. He stepped forward and his foot sunk into the white, cool floor. Its grainy texture made Kenshin discern he was walking in snow. Slowly, he sunk one feet in front of the other, unsure of where to go.<p>

A gentle breeze dampened his face and he pursued its direction. The breeze became stronger; it howled at his ears. Crossing his arms in front of him, he walked forward.

_Kenshin…_

He whipped his head, searching for the disembodied voice. "Kaoru?" He shouted.

_Kenshin…_

He ran, as fast as he could, towards her. "Kaoru! Where are you?" He looked around, hoping to see a flash of her figure.

_Kenshin…_

He ran towards the opposite direction but was greeted by the vast nothingness.

"KAORU!" He grew desperate, running aimlessly in circles. Still, he continued chasing the voice. His legs grew tired but he kept his pace.

One step forward and the snow gave way. As he plunged into nothingness, voices taunted him.

_You can't save her…_

_You're too weak…_

_She's already dead…_

After what seemed like forever, he stopped falling and landed on a pile of something brittle. He stood up and stared in horror as he realized that he was on atop a mountain of bones. The bones formed into skeletons and grappled him. The lifeless figures moaned and wailed, intent on keeping him there. He tore the skeletons' limbs and fingers but it was futile as they keep reforming and trapping him.

Repeatedly, they hissed in his ears. "You belong with us, Battousai._"_

Kenshin ran and then stumbled. The white nothingness became speckled corals as the skeletons loomed over him. Kenshin folded himself, his legs tucked under his chin, his head shielded by his maroon tresses. Just when the skeletons were to rip him apart, it became quiet.

Wheezing, Kenshin opened his eyes and saw that he was back to where he was in the beginning. He stood up and looked around. Kenshin called out Kaoru's name once more and only the echo of his desperate cry answered back again.

"You know you won't find her here." A deep, masculine voice drawled.

Kenshin knew who he was but he could not believe his ears. It was impossible. He turned around and faced his 21-year old self.

High-ponytailed red hair. Black shirt and black pants. Kenshin realized just how piercing his amber eyes were. He never knew he looked this disconcerting.

"Battousai? What are you doing here?" he asked futilely as he knew the answer the instant the question escaped his lips.

"We're in your head. That's what I'm doing here." Battousai languidly approached Kenshin. Face to face, he said calmly. "And you better get moving. Because only one of us will get out of here."

Kenshin was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've got to decide who faces Enishi when we wake up."

Kenshin stared at Battousai. Battousai glared back.

Kenshin sighed. "So we have to fight…"

Battousai chuckled. "I don't think that's the right way to settle it given your condition. Obviously, I would win if that was the case."

Kenshin furrowed his brows. "You don't know that."

"Of course I do. The last time you fought someone, you used me to win."

"But I held you in. I managed to repress you."

"Only at the last minute. And only because Kaoru interfered."

Kenshin exhaled. Her name made his heart ache. "And we're wasting time arguing about this. We need to save her."

Battousai shook his head, correcting Kenshin. "_You_ are wasting time. You've been asleep for three days now."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Three days? That means I've only got a week to prepare!"

Battousai lowered his gaze. Amber flashed even brighter in his eyes. "Hence, let me win for Kaoru."

"No" was Kenshin's flat answer.

"No?" Battousai scoffed. "You might as well have killed her. You're too weak."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. All those years you let yourself succumb to this madness that was apparently created by Yumi."

"She was poisoning me."

"Or so you say. Have you really lost your samurai spirit that you cannot even overcome that simple trick?"

Kenshin did not respond.

"Let me surface and I will take care of Enishi. I will save Kaoru. I will end the fight victorious."

"By killing him?"

Battousai clenched his jaw. "If there is no other choice."

"But we made a promise. We vowed on Tomoe's grave that we will never kill again."

"I know that, Himura. But the enemy is much too strong. You saw what I saw."

Kenshin saw indeed. The speed by which Enishi unsheathed his sword. The quality of the katana he wielded. And the rage in his eyes. Those told him Enishi was a formidable foe. "There must be another way."

"And what could that be? Pray tell. Do you think if you ask him forgiveness he'll forget all this? He's waited so many years to get back at us—no, at me. He wants to see me. To fight me. So let me out. And I will finish the fight with Kaoru safe and sound."

"Then what? We're back to the beginning? Violence only begets violence. No more, Battousai. No more." Kenshin lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

Battousai sighed. "I promised Tomoe that I will protect the happiness she had with me—with us. When we took that away, twice, we—I—"

Kenshin looked up at a confused Battousai.

Battousai clenched his jaw. "I will protect Kaoru's happiness. I will not let her suffer like Tomoe. If you really care about her, then you will do what is necessary. You will let me eliminate Enishi. What is one more life to end if it meant the beginning of another?"

Gradually, Kenshin wanted to give in to Battousai's request. It made sense. _What is one more life? Especially if that life endangered my beloved?_

Kenshin shook his head. "That one life is as much as any other, Battousai. We've already ended his life when we took away Tomoe from him. We cannot kill him. We must save him."

Battousai seethed. "Again, how can you accomplish that without killing him?"

Kenshin stared at him defiantly. "I will find a way. There must be another way. In these last seven days, I will find my answer."

Battousai placed his hands on his pockets and turned his back on Kenshin. "Well, forgive me if I don't believe you. You need me and you have to let me do the job. That is the answer."

Kenshin turned his back as well and shook his head. "No matter what happens I will not let you take control of me just to get back Kaoru."

When he didn't receive any response, Kenshin faced Battousai. But he was already gone. Kenshin looked around to find himself alone in the snow.

* * *

><p>"Wake up. Baka, wake up."<p>

Kenshin was roused by a prodding on his left arm. He opened his eyes and adjusted his vision to the blinding light. When he knew who was nudging him, his eyes became wider.

The "prodder" smirked. "Finally! Get your lazy ass off that bed and let's go."

Kenshin blinked twice, unsure if he was still dreaming. He rubbed his eyes to verify.

The man hit him on the head. "Is that proof enough that you're not dreaming?"

Kenshin winced and nodded. "Hai, Shishou."

Hiko stood up, his cape billowing at his back. From what Kenshin saw, nothing has changed in his master. His outfit, his physique and of course, his scathing treatment of him.

Kenshin followed him tentatively. Though Hiko's hit on his head hurt, he was still unconvinced that it was his master before him now.

"Where are we going, Shishou?" Kenshin dared ask.

"Just follow me. For once, can you please just follow me and stop being stubborn?" Hiko spat.

Kenshin nearly squeaked in obedience. It was 1995 all over again. Lately, his past has been creeping up on him. But he didn't expect that all of it will surface all at once.

Silently following the colossal man, Kenshin glanced around. The long cemented walkway was enclosed in a tight space that nearly did not fit Hiko. The LED lights were dim and yellow. The room where he emerged from was small and cramped. This wasn't Hikaru, for sure. They were underground as he felt the temperature was colder and the air heavier.

Recalling what Yumi said about the center, he worried for Katsura and the others. He wished the bombing did not claim lives, even though he knew that Yumi's arsenal was too advanced for Katsura's defensive forces or even Japan's.

"He's up." Hiko stopped by a brightly-lit room and entered it.

Kenshin again adjusted his vision to the bright lights. He smiled upon recognizing the people Hiko was talking to.

"Ken-san. I'm glad you're okay." Megumi embraced him.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Megumi as well. "Me too, Megumi-dono."

"Oi, Kenshin! Not too tight." Sano approached him and patted him on the back.

"Sano!" Megumi removed her arms as Kenshin loosely hugged Sano.

Sano messed Kenshin's hair while Megumi wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm so relieved that you're fine, Megumi-dono. And Sano, you're also here. I'm happy to see you."

"I came as soon as she came calling." Sano smiled meaningfully at Megumi, who looked away.

"I do hope you're glad to see the rest of us as well." Saitou blew a trail of smoke as he took a few steps forward.

Katsura was sitting on a plush couch. "Welcome back, Kenshin."

Kenshin bowed his head. "Hai. Saitou. Katsura-sama. I'm happy you're all safe from the bombing."

Megumi nodded. "We were able to evade the bombing. But only barely."

It was then that Kenshin noticed Megumi's patch above her left eyebrow, Saitou's bandaged legs, and Katsura's bandaged arms.

Kenshin sighed ruefully. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. You should never have been involved."

Hiko slapped him on the head. "Baka deishi. There you go again carrying the burden of the world on your shoulders. I'm sure these people were not stupid enough to risk their lives just because of you."

Kenshin massaged a forming bump on his head. Saitou sniggered while Katsura, Sano and Megumi gave a warm smile.

"The time for melodrama has passed. Let's get down to business." Saitou beckoned them to a large, mahogany desk beside the couch. He placed a map of east Japan with three cross marks on certain places.

"Those with red crosses are possible hideouts of Enishi. Yes, we know that it's Enishi who is after you." He looked at Megumi, motioning her to explain.

"When I found the opium in Yumi's lipstick, I retraced…from my old contacts… who her possible suppliers could be. Not many of them are still alive so it was easy to pinpoint who in the black market. Apparently, this type of opium is being sourced from China." Her voice quivered. Sano caressed her back to support her.

"That would explain Enishi's katana. I have never seen one like it. He mentioned something about his connection to a mafia. So it was the Chinese mafia, after all." Kenshin shook his head.

"Apparently, Enishi is next-in-line to the Hong Kong mafia. My sources say he's a very vicious man." Katsura added.

Saitou nodded. "Once we knew that it was indeed that mafia, it was easy to connect the dots. We tracked Yumi's movements during her days off and found a pattern occurring semi-monthly. She frequents these sites the most."

Kenshin surveyed the map. The three places were Aoi, Yu and Munetaka. "He's in here." He pointed to Munetaka.

Megumi wondered. "And how do you know?"

"It's the most accessible to China, and locked by sea. This island has been abandoned by the government a long time ago due to its remoteness. It is easy to take over." Kenshin explained.

Katsura agreed. "Correct, Kenshin. It took months of surveillance to verify that it was indeed Munetaka. The day we replaced your cameras was the day we captured Yumi. That's why we sent off Aoki, the grocery guard, to you so he could not interfere. We figured out he was the accomplice as he has been showing signs of opium addiction. However, he was able to sense our plan so he headed off to save Yumi and we guessed that they devised the plan to kill both of you."

Saitou chimed in. "I've already prepared the party who will help you retrieve Kaoru. All known connections of Enishi are being interrogated as well."

Kenshin was grateful to the help that Katsura-sama and the others have extended. But this was a personal matter. "Thank you everyone for your help. But this is a matter I will face alone."

"Kenshin, you and Kaoru are special to us. Both of you are part of the Hikaru family. We want to help you save her." Megumi said gently.

"It's the least we can do after all you've done for us." Sano draped his arms around Kenshin's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Micro Eyes?"

Kenshin looked at Saitou whose arms were crossed over his chest. Sano widened his eyes at him, signaling the smoking man to say something encouraging. Saitou grunted.

"The Hajime family is eternally grateful to your assistance." He said monotonously.

When the Tokugawa faction started losing in the civil wars, the Choshuu clan offered Shinsengumi members to join them instead, promising handsome rewards and acquittal of any crimes. As soon as the Tokugawa faction learned this, the former Shogunate guards and their families were slaughtered; houses were raided and burnt.

Tokio almost became a casualty one night Saitou was assigned to fight in the countryside. Fighting some of these Bakufu raiders, Kenshin inadvertently saved her and brought her to Hikaru for treatment. It was then that Katsura met Saitou and the partnership began. The rest, as they say, was history.

In the end, much to his chagrin, Saitou has become indebted to the amber-eyed killer. So in the years that passed, he longed to fight off with him one last time. To settle any past debts with his life.

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you everyone. Saitou. But things are much clearer to me now. The support you've given me is all that I needed for the past ten years. But it is different now. Enishi is a personal matter I must settle."

"As usual. Stubborn. And stupid." Hiko shook his head and swigged from his sake bottle.

"But Shishou…" Kenshin protested.

Katsura interrupted any snide remarks from Hiko. "Let him be, Hiko. Kenshin, if we could be of help, tell us and we will do the best we can."

Kenshin smiled. "Thank you, Katsura-sama. Thank you very much."

Katsura placed his hand on Kenshin's back and urged him to stand up.

"How are the others at Hikaru? Uno-san, Akane-san? And where are we?" Kenshin asked.

Katsura sat down on the couch. The rest also took a seat. "As soon as the first bomb went off, we were able to evacuate everyone in this bunker below Hikaru. We were the last to enter the bunker so we were wounded. Others had minor scratches and bruises. Hikaru, though… It's gone. Only the activities center survived."

Kenshin's face fell and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone."

Katsura gave a weak smile. "It was inevitable that the past would catch up on us. It was just unfortunate that it took its form like this and at your expense. Don't blame yourself Kenshin. We will rebuild Hikaru and start again."

Kenshin bowed his head. "I will help, in any way I can, Katsura-sama. I promise."

"You can start by telling us if your head's any clearer now." Saitou lit another cigarette.

Kenshin nodded. "In a way it is. It's as if I've been asleep the past 10 years."

When Katsura and the others confirmed that Yumi was the traitor, they tested all the materials in Kenshin's "crazy kit." Only the medicinal packets were positive with a tricky poison that Megumi decoded. She immediately created an antidote and administered this to Kenshin when they retrieved him from the villa.

"I'm glad the detoxification process worked. I'm sorry the process took so long as there were derivatives of the poison in your system already. It was not easy to remove these." Megumi apologized.

"It's okay, Megumi-dono. Thank you for always taking care of me." Kenshin smiled.

Saitou flicked his stick. "Good. Then I'm sure you remember about you and Kaoru? The past?"

Kenshin paused then nodded.

Saitou folded the map and tucked it on his chest pocket. "I'm sure he will use that against Kaoru. Especially since he has Jin'e."

Kenshin became confused. "What does Jin'e have to do with it?"

The three fell quiet. Sano and Hiko looked at the trio curiously.

Saitou broke the silence. "Anyway, did Enishi say something to you?"

Kenshin decided to drop it as there were more pressing matters to discuss. "I have 10 days to become strong. He will send a signal flare on the 10th day as well as coordinates of his location as my invitation."

Hiko scoffed. "You've only got a week to become strong, baka deishi. How do you intend to do that?"

Kenshin stood up and sunk down to his knees, bowing low in front of Hiko. "Shishou. Please teach me the final succession techniques." He looked up. "Please let me learn the final mysteries of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." He bowed again.

Everyone looked at him with various reactions – intrigued (Saitou), worried (Megumi), excited (Sano), sympathetic (Katsura)…

And relieved (Hiko).

"Everyone, if you will, please leave me with my baka deishi. We have important matters to discuss." Hiko looked at Katsura. Katsura returned the glance in understanding.

"Very well. Let's go, Saitou, Megumi and Sano. There are patients to attend to." Katsura stood up and even though most did not want to leave, the rest followed him outside the room.

* * *

><p>The door shut, reverberating in the hollow room. There was a pregnant pause.<p>

Kenshin broke the pinpoint silence; his voice breaking. "Did Katsura-sama… all these years… get in touch with you?"

Hiko nodded. "One day he visited me in my hut and said some melodramatic nonsense. That he will return the boy I trained. He will find a way to return the humanity you lost." Hiko remembered vividly as Katsura sunk down on his knees when he visited him a decade ago.

"Katsura-sama…" Kenshin smiled pensively. He did not know that Katsura cared about him to the extent that he would convince his arrogant master to watch over him all these years.

Hiko sighed. "And yet a decade has passed and all I saw was 10 years of insanity. Monitoring you has been uneventful. You have become weak."

"Shishou, I was being poisoned." Kenshin reasoned but he started to doubt his justification.

Hiko grunted. "Weak indeed. I was right about what you will become with Katsura wasn't I? If you've only listened to me and not let that foolish head of yours decide, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

Kenshin bit his lip. "I've regretted those things a long time ago, Shishou. I cannot take back the hands of time. I can only face what is in front of me, one day at a time. But right now, we must hurry –please, teach me the final succession techniques."

Hiko snubbed him. "And why should I? After all these years, what makes you worthy of learning the secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi school? With the lives you have taken for the sake of the 'new age', you have tainted Hiten Mitsurugi. Why should I let you use that any further?"

"Because I want to save Kaoru. She is the reason I want to continue in this new age. I want to save her and find a way to live in this new age with her." Kenshin said defiantly.

Hiko shook his head, not believing what he has heard. A woman broke him before, and now a woman will rebuild him. How ironic fate can be. "A woman. All these years and a woman was all it would take to cure you."

Kenshin sunk to his knees and bowed low. "Shishou, I apologize for leaving my training 10 years ago. Please take me as your student again."

Hiko paused. He reveled in seeing his stupid student contrite for once. With a long sigh, he obliged him."If it's to fight for that woman who woke you up from your deep slumber, then I will allow it."

Kenshin stood up and bowed repeatedly. "Thank you, Shishou. Thank you very much."

Hiko broke Kenshin's glee with an obvious comment. "But you can't train without a sword."

Kenshin nodded but he knew the answer to that concern. "Yes, Shishou. That I lack indeed. I need to talk to Arai Shakku to forge me a sword."

Shakku was the only man he trusted to create his swords. But he remembered that in one deep conversation, long ago, Shakku said that when the war was over, he will make Kenshin a personalized sword. One that does not kill.

"A dead man cannot create you a sword." Hiko said nonchalantly.

Kenshin shook his head, speechless and distraught with the news.

Hiko continued. "Shakku died 10 years ago. His only son, Seikuu, no longer forges swords. He makes knives and other everyday things. You see, swords have been banned long ago and these no longer have a place in the new age."

Kenshin sighed and said a silent prayer for Shakku's soul.

Deciding to relieve his poor pupil with his burden, Hiko called him over. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Hiko entered a steel door at the back of the couch. As Kenshin followed him, he was led to an inner room, much smaller than the one they came from.<p>

In the middle of the room was a wooden rack that displayed one sheathed katana. Hiko removed it from the display and carefully handed it to Kenshin.

"He left this for you. Seikuu thought you were still training with me so he gave me the sword. Open it."

Kenshin looked at the katana with excitement and amazement. For Shakku to give him one even in his final days, that sword must be special. Cautiously, Kenshin removed the sheath and gripped the handle. His surprise deepened.

Hiko handed him a small pick. "He must have read your mind."

The sword had a reverse edge; it was a sakabatou. Kenshin run his hand through the katana and admired its smooth feel. He imagined what could have been running through Shakku's mind to create a sword such as this and for him, at that. Taking the pick, Kenshin unbolted the retaining peg and pushed out the blade from its handle. He read Shakku's final message for him.

_I forged silver-sheened swords for years, thinking I could compare with the best, so that after the storm clouds and rain have passed, the sunshine would make up for what is to come._

"Seikuu said that he hated his father for creating weapons of death. Just like you, Shakku used the sword to pave a new era. And I guess, just like you, he learned that it was stupid to think that one sword can build a new age." Hiko glanced at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. _Thank you Shakku-dono for believing I am worthy of carrying this sakabatou. I will not fail you. _He reassembled the katana and sheathed it. He tied a belt around his waist to lodge the katana by his side. The familiar weight gave him nostalgia of bittersweet, bloody memories.

"Now, you have a sword. Let us train." Hiko whipped his cape and exited the room.

Kenshin gulped. _This is it. I will learn the ougi. Kami-sama, grant me strength. For Kaoru._

* * *

><p>"This will do." Hiko stopped walking. They landed on the open field where Kenshin and Kaoru were picked up by the helicopter during their isolation.<p>

Hiko turned to him with a grim stare. "Before we begin, know this. If you master the final technique, you'll gain strength equal to mine." Hiko furrowed his brows, "No, wait, you couldn't be that good. At your very best, you might be able to just touch my level."

He became serious again and continued, "But don't get too sure of yourself. Remember this, no matter how strong you are, you're only human."

"Okay, I'm done talking. Let's begin." Hiko assumed position, removing his katana and holding it with two hands.

Kenshin unsheathed his as well and mimicked his master's stance.

"Just land one blow and I'll teach you the secret. Are you ready?" Hiko gripped his sword. Kenshin gave a resolute nod.

Hiko narrowed his eyes.

Kenshin felt sweat pour down the side of his cheeks.

Hiko charged forward, right foot propelling him towards Kenshin. Kenshin evaded the attack but was met by Hiko's left fist on his face. He saw the attack coming but with Hiko's speed, was unable to dodge it. Kenshin stumbled into the field, rolling over until he halted the momentum with his feet.

The master clicked his tongue. "Already, you have broken teeth. And I haven't even warmed up yet."

Kenshin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Shishou, testing my strength is a waste of time. You need to teach me the ougi."

"How will I know if you're worthy of learning it if I don't know how weak you've become?" Hiko sheathed his sword again.

"But Shishou!" Kenshin's protest was ignored by Hiko's blade arching towards Kenshin's chin. Kenshin parried it forward, his sword stabbed inward to graze Hiko. In a split-second, Kenshin's target disappeared and reappeared behind him, the hilt of his sword striking him at the side. Kenshin staggered forward but quickly stopped it with his right foot. He crouched and spun to hit Hiko. The arc landed on the empty air; when Kenshin turned around, Hiko's blade was mere inches from his face.

"Again. Attack me. You're relying too much on reading your opponent's movements that you're giving away your offenses so easily." Hiko rested the katana on his shoulder.

Kenshin was starting to get irritated. He may be out of practice but he could not believe he was this… weak. Although he kept Battousai at bay, he knew that he will resurface soon once his frustration grows. Kenshin sheathed his sword again and leaned forward. Right foot in front of him, he tilted his body to angle the blade.

"That infamous stance, eh?" Hiko assumed Kenshin's stance as well.

Kenshin breathed in and out, looking for the right timing to attack. He listened to the wind, he smelled the grass, he felt the cold sweat on his cheeks. He drew his sword and charged. Hiko stopped him mid-draw, their steels grating against each other. Kenshin gritted his teeth and glared at his master. Hiko looked back at him coolly. Almost at the same time, they jumped backward and threw their attacks again; their speed invisible to the untrained eye. With each strike, Hiko effectively countered Kenshin's. The same could not be said for the student who repeatedly fell and failed.

Hiko saw how slowly but surely Kenshin's eyes reflected amber. As he became frustrated with the missed hits and attacks, swirls of gold danced around his student's orbs. It could only mean that Kenshin had to become Battousai just to be strong. _He must be stopped_, Hiko thought.

Again unsuccessful in even grazing Hiko, Kenshin yelled and swung his sakabatou downward, a gust of wind howled at Hiko. _Why can't I land a single blow?_ He berated himself.

"You are much stronger than this, Kenshin. Fight from who you really are!" Hiko hissed.

Kenshin pondered. _Who I really am? _

Indeed, who was he really? The orphaned boy whom Hiko saved from the bandits? The baka deishi who diligently trained under Hiko? The foolish pupil who left his training to be a hitokiri? The hitokiri who killed for the new age? The hitokiri who fell in love with Tomoe and killed her? The hitokiri who became a mental patient at Hikaru? The mental patient who fell in love with his nurse, Kaoru? The same patient who wants to save his beloved and live in the new age with her?

How can he draw strength from within, if he did not even know who he really was?

Hiko saw the confusion in Kenshin's eyes. The amber flecks intermittently showed.

With a loud cry, Kenshin lunged forward. Hiko swung downward.

Their exchange lasted for hours. In all that time, Kenshin was unable to land a blow.

From a distance, Saitou and the others observed the dancing warriors.

* * *

><p>For three days, Hiko gave the same challenge and each time, Kenshin failed. His master surpassed him in strength, speed and agility—that was a given. But Kenshin has met opponents much stronger, faster and lither than him and yet, he was able to defeat them.<p>

It may be because of Hiko's challenge: fight from who he really is. Until now, he did not know who 'Himura Kenshin' was. The strength from within that he needed to fight Hiko, gradually, was Battousai's signal to resurface. And he knew that his master saw. Each time he did, he would end the training.

Kenshin chided himself for being so weak, so stupid, so lost. He should have landed a blow to his master by now. He should have learned the final succession techniques by now. He should have said he loved Kaoru when he had the chance.

His heart ached again, a pang of guilt sweeping his insides. He wanted to expedite the training process but the hastier he was, the more his master tortured him to stay still.

But no more. With just three days before his battle, he should learn the ougi. Whatever it takes.

"Let's go," Hiko brandished his sword and encircled Kenshin, "fight me with all the strength you have."

Kenshin closed his eyes and concentrated. _Fight from within._ He chanted.

He opened his eyes and leapt. Hiko followed him. Steel clashed. One crashed.

"Hey, wake up. How long are you going to sleep? You can't even properly land anymore." Hiko poked him with his scabbard.

Kenshin woke up and stood. He shook his head to refocus.

"You hit your head after you've nicked my cape. It was an imperfect blow but a blow, nonetheless." Hiko showed the nearly torn side of his cape.

Kenshin was surprised. _I must have hit my head so hard. I don't remember grazing him._ He smiled, glad he was able to land a blow.

Hiko smiled at him also. "As promised, I will teach you the final succession techniques."

As if a switch has been flicked on, Kenshin's eyes turned into amber. His stance became more upright, his grip on his sword more firm and confident. It may have been his combined frustration and desperation that beckoned Battousai to finally fight for him. "Teach me the ougi, Shishou. Even if it kills me, I must learn it."

Hiko sighed when he saw that Battousai was talking on behalf of Kenshin. He returned the sword on his scabbard. "That's pretty stupid of you. If you die, how can you save Kaoru? Take this day off and find what it is you lack. I'm not going to teach that amber-eyed creature inside of you. Tomorrow when we resume training, tell me your answer."

"But Shishou!" But Hiko has walked away, not looking back at his perplexed student.

Kenshin settled with practicing his kata for the rest of the day. _I don't even know who I am, now I have to find what is it that I lack? Damn it, Shishou. _He swung overhead harder, venting his anger and frustration to the wind.

* * *

><p>Sleep was not supposed to be easy for Kenshin that night. But the god of sleep visited him for once and graced him with a dream.<p>

He was sitting in a lone bench amid an unending field of irises. The sky was blue and the wind was calm. Moments of serenity rarely crossed his dreams and at this time, he needed the peace. He closed his eyes and took everything in. Then he smelled it.

White plums.

He opened his eyes and saw her. Tomoe. Clad in a traditional white kimono, a purple shawl draped around her. She was wearing her wedding dress.

"May I sit down?" She pointed to the empty space in the bench.

Kenshin nodded uneasily. Tomoe settled beside him.

They stared at the vast expanse of the flowery field, quietly sharing the moment and gauging what to say.

Kenshin's heart was beating fast. _What should I say to you? Why are you here? Where do I begin? Who…_ the questions trailed off in his head.

Finally, Tomoe cast the first stone. "How are you?"

"Tired, but I am much better than before."

"Good. I'm glad that you are."

Silence again.

"I have so many things I want to tell you. But I don't know where to begin." Kenshin started.

"It does not matter now, Kenshin. This is the last time you'll see me in your head. I come to you tonight to tell you something important."

This time, Kenshin looked at her. "What is it?"

Tomoe's lips curved upward. She was smiling. Finally. "I smiled for you a long time ago. When you smile, I smile as well. When you are happy, the Tomoe inside of you is happy also."

Kenshin felt a stray tear running down his cheeks. He smiled back. "Thank you, Tomoe. For so long I have been shut in the dark and I have kept you there. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You needed your time in the dark so you can appreciate the light at the end of that tunnel. But no more, Kenshin. Step into the light and bask in its warmth." Tomoe smiled further.

Kenshin was relieved but his quandary remained. "Still, I am confused. My master asks me to fight from who I really am. But who am I? All these years have passed and I have taken on so many faces. I no longer know who the real 'Kenshin' is. Without that, I cannot move forward with my training."

"All of it. You are the sum of all your identities. With each character you shed, you assume another for the sake of others. When you entered Hikaru, you were left with the remnants of these identities. And you chose to throw yourself in despair. Is that how you wish to atone, Kenshin? You are only human, Kenshin. You make mistakes and you fall. But your life – your identity – those are yours. They're yours to treasure."

"Treasure? How can I if…"

Tomoe stood up and just gave him a reassuring smile. "Please take care of Enishi. The Tomoe inside of him isn't smiling yet. And...

"I am sure that the one who wants to see your smile the most will accept all of you, in spite of it all. So wake up, Kenshin. Wake up and see her smile once more."

She disappeared into the white light.

Kenshin woke up, baffled and relieved at the same time. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoe._

* * *

><p>Kenshin sauntered to their training area.<p>

Hiko was waiting, hands akimbo. "Finally. You're late."

"I'm sorry, Shishou." Kenshin bowed his head.

"So, did you find what it is that you lack?"

Kenshin sighed in response. His dream of Tomoe was not exactly an answer. It confused him even more.

"Then you will die here." Hiko said grimly, clutching his cape.

Kenshin swallowed, his throat suddenly felt dry.

"You will see my true power." Hiko tossed his cape aside. It rang as it hit the ground. Only then that Kenshin noticed there were weights on the cape's shoulders.

Hiko smirked when he saw Kenshin's reaction. "The weights restrain the powers of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu successor in times of peace. Prepare yourself, Kenshin." He unsheathed his sword.

Kenshin brandished his sakabatou as well—with shaking hands. Cold sweat poured down the side of Kenshin's cheeks. His heart beat faster and deeper, each beat throbbing in his head. _Am I scared of Hiko Seijuro? Or the death I can so clearly see behind him? _

Kenshin steeled his gaze and tightened his grip around the hilt. _I'm not afraid to die! I've been prepared to die since the violence of the Bakumatsu. Even if it costs me my life, I will learn the succession technique!_

"Let's go." Hiko charged forward. Kenshin did the same, his answer far from his grasp but death within an arm's reach.

As he neared Hiko's blade, he asked himself who he was and remembered…

/Tomoe: "But you have to find yourself again, Kenshin. When all this is over, if you haven't thrown that away, it will never be lost."/

/Sayaka: "Inner peace? That's something only you can find."/

/Sano: "Some sins are forgiven. Some are forgotten. It can never be both. But I'd like to think that what you've gone through all these years is enough for people to forgive and forget what you've done. And enough for you to forget the pain and forgive yourself."/

/Katsura: "The new age is waiting for you, Kenshin."/

/Kaoru: "Your past is something I accept. Everyone has something in his past that he doesn't want to remember. Now I know why you have become this person. Now I understand what you've been through. But I want you to know that whoever you were before, whoever you are now, and whoever you will become—I want to be involved in all of you."/

_Kaoru…_

/"I feel as if I've known you all my life, Kenshin. Like you were a lost part of me."/

_Kaoru…_

/"The one who wants to see your smile the most will accept all of you, in spite of it all. So wake up, Kenshin. Wake up and see her smile once more."/

Kaoru!

_I cannot die! I have no reason to die!_ Kenshin thrust his blade upward, tears brimming in his eyes.

When it was over, the two have switched places. Kenshin panted, the force of his attack taking a toll on him. Hiko was still.

"That was good." Hiko whispered.

Kenshin turned around to face his unscathed master. _I have failed… _With a disappointed sigh, he sheathed his sword.

Hiko smiled kindly, the mildest that Kenshin has seen him do. "You have found the answer. All your life, you have lived for other people – for your parents, for me, for the new age, for Tomoe, and now for Kaoru. When you stole many lives, you held remorse and a sense of guilt; hence, you thought nothing of your own life. You hid the fact that yours too, is just another human life. This held back your own strength and allowed the hitokiri to rest in your heart. When you surmounted this, you discovered in between life and death. The will to live is what you lacked.

"You sacrificed yourself to protect the weak and those that you loved. But your life is not yours to waste. There is nothing stronger than the will to live. Never forget that and you will be able to use the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki." He buckled as a gaping slash etched across his torso.

Kenshin's eyes widened, surprised at the blow he landed on his master. "Master?"

Hiko shook his head. "Don't think this as breaking your vow. It is the destiny of master and student of the sword in the passing down of the Amakakeru Ryu No Hiramaeki." He fell down, hard on the ground.

Kenshin ran and caught his master's weight before his head hit the earth. "Master!"

A scuffle of feet approached Kenshin. With imploring eyes, he pleaded Megumi to save his master.

* * *

><p>"He will recover. It was a good thing that your sword had a reverse edge." Megumi appeased Kenshin.<p>

Kenshin sighed. "Thank God. I owe him my life. I don't want him to perish just for me to complete my training."

Megumi patted his shoulders. "Congratulations, Ken-san. Now, you can face Enishi and save Kaoru. Just remember that we are here for you. And I will heal you. Even if you have to crawl, come back here and I will heal you."

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Megumi-dono."

* * *

><p>The tenth day came.<p>

7:00 am.

Kenshin greeted the morning sun. He wasn't able to sleep the night before – despite his tired body.

The group waited anxiously in Katsura's office. Neither one said a word. The ticking of the clock was all that was heard.

10:00 am.

No call, letter or package was received.

Saitou periodically checked with his men if there was anything odd in the premises. Still nothing.

12:00 nn.

Kenshin stared at the antique grandfather's clock in front of him.

"You gotta blink, ya know." Sano tapped his shoulder. "And eat too."

Sano handed him a rice ball. Kenshin nipped the ball and finished it after an hour.

3:00 pm.

Kenshin now looked at the telephone, thinking if he stared too much it would ring. But it didn't.

Saitou flicked his lighter and lit a cigarette. Kenshin almost jumped from the sound. Saitou rolled his eyes and sucked in.

6:00 pm.

Megumi brought him dinner though she knew Kenshin would not eat it.

"Ken-san, you've got to eat. You're going to face a long battle." She urged.

Kenshin gave a weak smile and thanked Megumi. He ate his bento absentmindedly.

10:00 pm.

"Still nothing?" Katsura asked the guards above ground. He took the liberty to do it as he has been bothered by the lack of activity as well.

Kenshin paced around the room, deep in thought. In reality, his head has been running with wild, unpleasant scenarios.

"Stop pacing around, baka deishi. You're making us dizzy." Hiko broke Kenshin's reverie.

Kenshin sat down on the couch, shaking his right leg instead.

Although Katsura asked Megumi to rest for the day, she insisted on staking out with the rest of them. Sano kept himself busy staring at her.

11:59 pm.

"Who brought it?" Saitou huffed a bit longer than his usual drag.

Kenshin leapt from the couch and stood beside the former Shinsengumi captain. Katsura realized he was holding his breath. Hiko furrowed his brows.

Saitou placed the receiver back on the phone and glanced tellingly at everyone in the room. "There's a package upstairs. A robot brought it to the gate. It self-destructed a few meters after it delivered the box."

Immediately, Kenshin ran through the narrow walkway. "Kenshin, wait!" Katsura called out.

The others caught up with Kenshin and they hopped on the elevator.

Kenshin ran towards the crowd of guards gathered around something, which he guessed was the package.

"Himura-san, please stay back. It might be a bomb." One of the guards in protective gear said.

Kenshin obeyed the guard, staying a safe distance away from the square, black box. Something was oozing from beneath. As it stained the green grass, Kenshin learned it was blood. _But whose?_ His heart sunk, dreading the answer. Enishi promised Kaoru would be safe but he could not be sure.

Three guards inspected the package. One shone his flashlight on the box and the guards; another slowly lifted the lid while the other one laid flat on the ground to look for any wires. They looked inside the box and gasped.

"It's clear." The guard who lifted the lid said shakily. He and the other guards walked away, awaiting Kenshin and the others.

The group ran towards the box and gaped at the contents of the package.

The coordinates of Enishi's location carved on a forehead. On Jin'e's severed head.

Megumi, Saitou and Katsura looked at each other, knowing the implications of Jin'e's death. Kenshin clenched his fist until it became white. Sano and Hiko realized what all of them were thinking—

The signal flare has been lit.

* * *

><p><em>In English, the tense also may provide emphasis and may determine whether or not an action or condition was continuous or repetitive.<em>

**-End of Chapter Eleven-**

References:

Quotes: Standard definitions of verb tenses from Google.

Scenes/ Dialogues: Philosophical dialogues between Hiko and Kenshin were taken from the manga, Vols. 81, 85, 94, 95 and 96.

Names of Places: Aoi Yu played Megumi in the live action film while Aoki Munetaka played Sano.

End Notes: Originally, this chapter was meant to be a closure for Kenshin and Tomoe only. There should not have been any training, Battousai inner battle or Hikaru bombing and all that. However, I felt that Kenshin needed these to be a complete person when he fights Enishi. Hope the chapter made sense.

Gratis: Thank you to my reviewers! Til next time! ^_^x

emi: Thank you for liking my story's pacing. I thought it was too fast, looking back. But I'm glad that it was just right for reviewers like you.

epicCookie253561: Yumi was a victim of circumstances, IMHO. And a victim of this cruel author hohoho. Sorry for the late update—thank you for your unwavering support!

kaoruca: Phew, I know right? The chapter was a very bumpy one. I am evil indeed. Hehehe.

megumithebitch: Yes, and it's because I am an evil author hohoho. Thank you for the compliment.

melay: Lol, I did not intend to make Enishi sexy. But sure, him being so badass and all is kinda sexy.

Scarred Sword Heart: I don't think you're simple-minded. You've always been one to point out some things that don't make sense in my story.

shishiyu: Thank you so much for supporting what I did to Yumi. I was nervous about your reaction. On the fillers, I will think about it.

whatafreakyday: Indeed he does complicate things! And at four chapters left! What could I possibly be up to? Ehehehe. Sorry, but I don't remember saying Kaoru has an ability. Gomen, if you interpreted it that way. I will clarify now that she does not have any supernatural ability. Again, sorry for any misinterpretations.

Next chapter: Kaoru wakes up in Enishi's lair.


End file.
